Relics
by Brown-in-the-Black
Summary: Set in the Allanverse, Five years after 'The Bash'. Chapter 18. Last chapter. Angelique receives her punishment, And the Survivors of the Kansas have some closure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Allan and the kids. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place nine years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Takes place five years post "The Bash"

-

A/N: New story arc. Set five years after "The Bash"

-

-

Relics

-

Chapter One

-

Allan really enjoyed times like this. Sitting on Serenity's bridge with nothing but the quiet hum of the life support system and... giggling?

Turning slowly in his chair, Allan spied the source of the giggling. Two cherubic faces peered at him from the entrance to the bridge. One belonged to Rebecca Tam, Kaylee and Simon's six year old daughter and the second was his own little girl, Sara.

"And what are you troublemakers up to?" Allan asked grinning.

"Nothin Daddy," five year old Sara replied. Doing her best to look innocent.

"Likely story..."

"Honest, Uncle Allan, we ain't doin nothin." Rebecca replied.

"Right..." Allan replied, not believing a word.

The two girls shared a conspiratorial look. It was enough to make Allan get out of the pilots chair to see what the girls had been doing. Just outside the door, Allan spotted a small pile of tools, an open access panel with wires leading to a portable cortex unit and two little girls trying to look as innocent as possible.

Allan crossed his arms and glared down the the two budding mechanical geniuses, "Looks like a whole lot more than nothin..."

"Honest Uncle Allan, we was tryin to get more cartoons on the cortex...."

"That's right," Sara nodded, "But we couldn't find a cartoon feed."

Allan picked up the cortex unit and looked at the screen. His jaw dropped open.

"They ain't got no clothes on," Becca giggled.

The two girls had found a porn feed on the cortex instead of cartoons...

"Kaylee!!!" Allan yelled.

"You're in trouble now," Sara said to her partner in crime.

"She's not the only one, little girl o' mine," Allan growled.

Sara looked down at her shoes.

Allan was nearly vibrating when Kaylee entered the forward passageway.

"What is it, Ge-ge?" Kaylee said as she mounted the stairs.

"Take a look at what our geniuses found while trying to hack the pay feeds on the cortex," Allan said as he handed the unit to Kaylee.

"What did... Oh, my."

"Yeah," Allan replied.

"Rebecca Reagan Tam! What have I told you about messin with Serenity's innards without supervision?" Kaylee said in a scolding tone of voice.

"Not to," the little girl replied.

"That's right," Kaylee said.

"And what about you Sara Jane?" Allan said.

"Th' same..."

"Get to your bunk little girl," Allan said to his daughter, "And no cortex until we get back home."

"Daddy!"

"Git!"

"Yes, Sir," Sara grumped before stomping off in the direction of her room in the passenger dorms.

"Same goes for you, Becca."

"Yes, Momma," the little girl said before sullenly walking in the direction of her own room.

As soon as the two girls were out of earshot, Allan and Kaylee shared a look between them and began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Zoë asked as she spotted them while exiting the stairwell leading to the cargo bay.

Allan was still laughing too hard to speak so he just handed the cortex player to his wife.

Kaylee was leaning against the railing with tears running down her face from her laughter.

Zoë looked at the image on the small screen and tilted her head, "Didn't know that was physically possible..."

Allan snorted and wiped away his own tears of mirth, "Sara and Becca hacked into the cortex looking for cartoons and got this instead."

Zoë tried not to smile but quickly lost her battle. Chuckling she looked at the ships mechanic, "Better set that to rights before Mal sees it."

"On it Zoë," Kaylee replied as she began to undo what the two girls had done. Her shoulders still shaking with silent laughter as she worked.

"So, where is our little hacker?" Zoë asked.

"Sent Sara to her room."

"Uh, huh... what else?"

"No cortex until we get back to Boros."

"How long do you think that's actually gonna last?" Zoë asked knowingly.

"Probably until supper. Then Sara's gonna roll those puppy dog eyes and I'll cut it back to just until we get to Shinon."

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger, you know, Husband."

Allan shrugged his shoulders, "What can I do, she's my little girl."

Zoë grinned, "Got me wrapped too."

XXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Allan went to fetch his daughter for dinner. He knocked on the door.

"Sara? Supper's ready,"

"N' hungry," replied Sara's tiny muffled voice.

Allan tried to slide back the panel but it was locked.

"Sara, open the door please."

"Mad at you."

Allan sighed. Being the parent of a five year old who was smarter than most teenagers was quite frustrating. He was beginning to see how Gabriel and Reagan could have considered sending River away to school.

"I know you are, Princess. Open the door please."

Allan heard some movement followed by the sound of the lock disengaging. Sara slid the panel back.

"Open now," the little girl pouted.

Allan slid the panel open the rest of the way and entered his daughters room. Sitting on the edge of the bed next to a sulking Sara, Allan looked over at her.

"Pretty mad huh?"

"Yep."

"Sure you don't want any supper?"

"Yep."

"You really sure? Aunt Kaylee made strawberry shortcake for desert..."

Sara hesitated for a moment then replied, "Yep."

Allan nodded. He tried the logical approach, "Do you know why me and Kaylee were mad this afternoon?"

"We didn't hurt nothin..."

"That's not the point Sara. I know you know how to fix things. You're just like your daddy like that. And nothing, could make me more proud. But being in the black is dangerous. What would have happened if you tapped into the navsat feed or even the four eighty line feeding the bridge?"

"Boom?" Sara asked.

"On the four eighty line, yeah. The navsat and we wouldn't be able to navigate and we could run into something."

"Sorry Daddy."

Allan smiled and kissed Sara on the top of her head. Her copper curls tickling his nose, "Apology accepted."

"That mean I can watch the cortex?" Sara asked hopefully.

"Not till we get to Shinon."

"But..."

"Only thirty hours. You can last that long."

"Maybe..."

Allan snorted and began to tickle his daughter. Soon, Sara was howling.

"Daddy... stop..."

"Okay Princess," Allan replied as he pulled back his hands. Sara was still giggling. A sound that was music to his ears.

"Getting kinda hungry," Sara stated.

"That's what I thought," Allan replied as he scooped Sara into his arms, "Oof, you're getting heavy."

"Daddy..."

"C'mon shorty, lets get some grub."

XXXXXXXXXX

Four hundred eleven years previously:

"Captain's log. October second, 2114," Captain Sylvia Marsh intoned into the microphone, "Eleven months since we departed Earth. As the last ship to leave, we still have intermittent contact with home... Home, that's a funny word to use. This ship is my home now. For all of us."

"Anyway, we are now just outside the Oort cloud surrounding the Sol system and can now accelerate to maximum speed. As an agricultural ship, Kansas cannot maneuver as well as the other ships of the exodus. From what we have been able to gather from the spotty information coming from Earth, war has broken out between the Alliance and a group of nations led by the Russian Federation. It doesn't sound good."

Captain Marsh paused for a moment, considering her words, "It may very well be that we are going to be the last humans to have walked on the Earth. A war between the Alliance and Russia will no doubt go nuclear. I don't hold out much hope if that happens."

"We are having trouble contacting the closest other exodus ship, The Shanghai. She's nearly one hundred fifty AU ahead of us and the time delay is... frustrating. We have been sending what information we get from Earth to the Parliament by relaying through The Shanghai who in turn forwards it to The Washington. We don't know if the messages are getting through however... we are very much on our own here."

"The ships population is settling in well. The advantage of a ship like Kansas is that we have wide open spaces for the animals. This helps the passengers and crew as well. Giving the illusion that we are still on the ground somewhere. Morale is high considering that everyone on this ship will never see our destination. Our grandchildren might though."

"Oh yes, I forgot about our other passengers. We have fifteen hundred people in cryo. The largest group of any of the exodus ships. Most are young families. Some are soldiers, teachers and a few are people who were just so rich that they bought their passage. Ironic. The one man who wanted to go, was willing to be in cryo and was most responsible for this even being possible, wasn't allowed to go."

Captain Marsh smiled into the camera, "Allan Bryant. A good man. Picked me for this job personally, ten years ago. Now the government back home is calling him a traitor if the messages we received are true. Seems he got around the Alliances not letting him join the exodus by building his own ship and making the trip in cryo... I hope he makes it. I have a feeling that Humanity will need men like Allan. I relayed the information about Allan following but not the warrant for his arrest... Captains prerogative. Allan is my friend and he deserves this more than anyone. If any one man can be said to be the savior of the human race, Allan Bryant is that man."

"Well I guess that's it for my log today. I..."

The Captain was cut off by a screaming alarm. She reached for the intercom, "Bridge, what's going on?"

"Object on radar Captain, collision course!"

"How soon?"

"Ten minutes."

"I'll be right there!"

Captain Marsh ran the thirty yards to the Kansas' bridge. The eight man watch was scrambling about.

"Report!"

"Looks like an comet fragment. About a kilometer across. We're taking evasive action but..."

"Kansas doesn't maneuver... I know. Sound the collision alarm. Get everyone to the shelter areas and seal all airtight doors. Send to Shanghai that we are going to hit something. Will advise afterwards of our status... if we can."

"Aye Captain."

Sylvia dropped into her command chair and pulled up the status display on the small screen built into the arm. The engines were at 110% and their course was changing slightly but it wouldn't be enough. Kansas was four kilometers long with a beam of nearly a full kilometer at her widest. Massing at almost two billion metric tons. She didn't do anything quickly.

"Status."

"Computer is predicting impact in the engineering spaces."

"Time to impact?"

"Two minutes."

"All engines stop, thrusters at full, try to spin us on the Z axis. Might only take a glancing hit that way."

"Aye!"

The golden glow from Kansas' engines faded and thrusters began to flash in the black, slowly, degree by degree, the mighty ship began to yaw to the left.

It wasn't enough.

The kilometer wide piece of ice and rock missed the forward section of the hull and impacted aft on the huge vessel. A glancing blow but the results were catastrophic.

Three of the ships five, ten million liter fuel tanks were ripped from the aft superstructure, spewing liquid hydrogen into the void. Next hit was the ships huge radion core engine cluster. Ripping the massive units completely off the aft end of the ship.

The impact swung The Kansas around. People were thrown about as the artificial gravity systems tried to compensate. Power began to fail all over the ship.

"Damage report!" Captain Marsh screamed over the wailing alarms

"Engines are gone! We're on the backup fusion reactor for life support and gravity. Fuel tanks two, three and four are ruptured... check that, they're totally gone. Ripped off the ship. Same with the engines!"

"Son of a bitch," Captain Marsh swore, "Hull integrity?"

"Aft engineering is gone... Secondary hydroponics is venting as is the port pasture spaces."

"That's half our animals and a lot of people."

"I know," the First Officer replied. He looked his Captain in the eye, "I think we're dead."

"No. We're not dead."

"Captain... Sylvia. We've got no propulsion. Main power is not just out, but ripped completely off the ship..."

"I know, George... I know."

"What are we going to do?"

"Give me a few minutes. Lock down what you can."

"Aye Captain.

XXXXXXXXXX

The present:

Robert Sutherland was a former Browncoat. Dissatisfied with the outcome of the War, he had bought a ship and took to the black like his old friend, Mal Reynolds had.

Robert had even bought a Firefly. A slightly newer model 03 than Serenity. Unlike Mal, he stuck to mostly legal freight hauling around the rim. Married during the war, Robert flew the black with his small crew. Consisting mostly of his family.

His brother James was the mechanic, his wife, Jessica cooking and taking care of the books, Robert himself as Captain. A gun hand named Samuel Haruto and his pilot and daughter, Roberta.

They were a day and a half out of Angel heading for Whittier when the proximity alarm sounded.

"What is it Bobbie?" Robert said as he entered the bridge.

"Dunno, Pa' but whatever it is, it's ruttin huge."

Robert scowled at his daughters language. The seventeen year old was a brilliant pilot, better than he himself had been even in his youth.

"Alliance?"

"Way bigger than even a cruiser."

"Laotian ye."

"And it's got a radiation signature."

"Reavers?"

Roberta shook her head, "Not out here. Reaver space is clear on the other side o' the 'Verse."

"How far away is it?"

"Hundred clicks... gorram, you can already see it!"

She was right. When Robert looked out through the bridge windows, an oblong object was visible against the black of space, even sixty miles away.

"Son of a bitch, that's a big 'un. What's out the way it's comin from?"

"Nothin but that brown dwarf three lightyears out."

"Bring us in closer."

Roberta nodded and the Firefly changed course.

"Any idea Pa'?" Bobbie said quietly as the edged closer to the huge vessel hanging in space five miles away.

"Damned if I know."

"Took a poundin, that's for sure," James said behind his brother.

"Jessie? Sam? Anything?"

"None that I can think of, Capn'," Sam replied.

"What's it say on the side, Dear?" Jessie asked.

"Kansas," Bobbie whispered. She had the best eyesight of all of them.

English lettering could be seen painted on the pockmarked hull as they got closer. The faded letters were larger than their entire Firefly.

Roberta hesitantly picked up the microphone for the ship to ship com, "Kansas, this is the Firefly Transport, Sutherland, do you copy?"

Only static was heard.

"Lots o' micrometeorite damage," James commented.

"Like it's been in space a long time," Bobbie replied.

"Looks like it hit somethin too," Jessie stated, "Aft... I guess, end is mangled. Hull breaches in a few spots."

"Ain't kiddin there, Jess," Robert replied.

"I... I think I know what it is."

"What's that hon?" Robert replied, looking at his wife.

"I think it's an Exodus ship."

"What? Last o' the Exodus ships was dismantled over a hundred and fifty years ago."

"One went missin on the trip if I remember my history right," Jessie replied. Before marrying Robert, she had been a teacher.

"Wuo de ma," Sam whispered, "You know what the salvage would be on that?"

"A fortune, well enough," Robert replied, "But I don't think it's ours to claim."

"Somebody better," Bobbie said, "I just computed her course. In six months she's gonna hit Ariel."

"What?" Robert asked his daughter.

"At her current speed. she's gonna be where Ariel is gonna be in six months."

"We still outta range o' the cortex?"

Bobbie nodded, "Since that node failed other side o' Silverhold. We can't hit the cortex for another three days."

"Mark where she's at now. And where she'll be going. Make hard burn for the nearest cortex node... we gotta call this in," Robert ordered.

Tail flashing gold in the black, The Sutherland shot away, heading for Whittier and a working cortex node.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Allan and the kids. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place nine years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Takes place five years post "The Bash"

-

A/N: New story arc. Set five years after "The Bash"

-

Thanks again to Woonsocket and Chris for the Beta work

-

Relics

-

Chapter Two

-

EES Kansas, October second, 2114:

"How bad is it?"

"Bad," George Tashima, the ship's first officer replied gravely, "Engines, reactors one through five and main fuel tanks, two, three and four are completely gone. Ripped right off their mounts."

Sylvia Marsh, Captain of the Kansas sighed, "Casualties?"

"Very high. Lost over two thousand passengers when the port pasture space depressurized. All the animals in that space as well. Twenty crew from the engineering department and fifteen techs in hydroponics. Nearly five hundred injuries. Most are minor but a few are serious."

"My god."

"Gets worse. All the aft cryo capsules malfunctioned. Power surge fried the systems. The emergency revival system kicked in but... there wasn't any atmo in that compartment."

"How many?"

"Seven hundred ninety."

"Son of a bitch," the Captain swore, "we've lost nearly three thousand people out of a total of seventy-five hundred, have no propulsion and half our food is now gone."

"Sums up the immediate threat, Captain."

"I'm guessing there's an addendum coming."

"Backup fusion reactor can run the systems..."

"But?"

"It draws its deuterium from dedicated tanks in the main hull. Normally we keep the tanks topped off from the mains."

"I know that part."

"The line that feeds the backup tanks... well."

"Gone?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"How long do we have?"

"Three months."

Sylvia Marsh shook her head. Three months. In three months, they would all be dead. Suffocating in the cold and dark. She felt like crying.

She couldn't however. She was Captain and lives depended on her every decision.

"Get me every contingency you can think of. No matter how far off the wall."

"Aye, Captain."

XXXXXXXXXX

The Present:

Allan gently lowered Serenity to the ground. As the old firefly tucked her engines under her wings, Allan looked back at his Captain.

"All set, Mal."

"Nice landin'. Almost as good as River," the Captain said with a grin.

"Everyone's a comedian," Allan chuckled in reply. In the co-pilot's seat, River stuck her tongue out at the older man.

"Enough with the comedy and let's get our cargo offloaded before it stinks up the ship much more," Mal stated as he turned on his heel.

Allan and River followed him out, "I don't know what's he complaining about... they're his horses..." Allan said to his shorter companion.

"You haven't learned by now that the Captain complains about everything... even things he caused?"

"Now that you mention it..."

Entering the cargo bay, Allan saw that Kaylee was wrangling the older children with one year old Jack on her hip while Mal and Simon stood by the open cargo bay door. An agricultural inspector was examining Mal's paperwork. Zoë and Jayne stood by the horse stalls, getting the big animals ready to move.

"The paperwork appears to be in order," the official said, "who is receiving the horses?"

"Salah Serra," Mal replied, as Allan stepped up to his friend's side.

"Problems?," Allan asked.

The inspector glared at Allan. Taking in his casual clothing and dismissing the older man in his mind as an underling.

"Who is this?"

"One o' my pilots."

The inspector grunted.

"I find it hard to believe that a prominent citizen like Mr. Serra would contract with a ship such as this to transport his horses," the man said snobbishly.

Mal tried to keep his temper in check, "Maybehaps because they ain't his horses as of yet. I also happen to be the breeder."

The man snorted and dug into the paperwork deeper, looking for anything out of order. The sound of an approaching vehicle caused them all to turn. A large hovertruck configured to haul animals pulled up outside the ship, followed by an expensive ground car.

"Is there a problem, Ai-ren?" Inara asked as she approached, six year old Jefferson holding her hand and three month old Emma in her arms.

"Just crossin' the T's and dottin' the I's, Darlin'." Mal replied, glaring at the pompous official.

Inara was dressed in her 'casual' clothing. A long flowing skirt topped with a silk blouse. The inspectors eyes popped.

Mal grinned, "This is my wife, Inara Serra-Reynolds," Mal put special emphasis on the word Serra.

"I... ah."

All doubt to the crews legitimacy was erased when Jeff suddenly tore from his mother's grasp and ran towards a the tall, well-dressed man approaching the ramp.

"Uncle Salah!"

"Jeff, my boy!" Salah Serra grinned as he hoisted his grand nephew into his arms, "Pretty soon and you'll be too big for me to do that."

The boy just grinned at his uncle.

"Hello Uncle," Inara said with a smile as Salah kissed her on the cheek.

"Inara my dear, you are lovelier every time I see you. And Emma is getting so big."

"You have to say I'm lovely, you're family."

"No less the truth," Salah replied as he gave Emma a peck on the cheek. The infant smiled and burrowed her head into her mother's shoulder.

Salah turned to the Captain, "Malcolm. It's good to see you again. How are my beauties?"

"Ready for delivery," Mal replied, "That is if the paperwork is in order?"

The inspector shoved the sheets into Simon's hands, "All... all is in order. Um... good day."

Mal chuckled as the little bureaucrat ran for his ground car.

Zoë moved next to her husband, Sara in tow, "Hello, Salah."

"Zoë, speaking of lovely. And Miss Sara too," the big man grinned.

"You making a move on my girls?" Allan asked, smiling.

"Heavens no, Allan. How are you my friend?"

"I'm well, thank you," Allan replied, shaking Salah's outstretched hand.

"Come, lets get my beauties loaded up. I've set out a light lunch at the club for you all."

Mal and Allan shared a look. Salah's 'light lunch' was probably a buffet that would feed an army.

Salah motioned his trainers forward and the process of moving six horses from their stalls in the bay to the truck began. Two stable boys had accompanied the trainers and proceeded to muck out the stalls, reliving the crew of the task.

As soon as the horses were unloaded, Allan and Jayne lowered the hovertruck from its storage place at the top of the bay. Mal, Inara, Emma and Jeff climbed into Salah's ground car while Allan, Sara, Zoë, Kaylee, Jack, Simon and Becca climbed into the hover truck. River and Jayne volunteered to stay on the ship, supervising the stable boys cleaning the bay.

Allan had been right in his assumption that the light lunch would indeed feed an army. Salah Serra was the president of the New Shanghai Riding and Country Club. The club boasted the finest golf course, polo fields and stables on Shinon.

On half a dozen tables, foods of every description were laid out buffet style.

Allan had filled a plate with roast beef and mashed potatoes while Zoë carried a plate of lemon chicken and pasta salad. Sara was content with her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Salah had kept the children in mind when he planned the luncheon.

After a few minutes, Salah sat down at Allan and Zoë's table.

"Impressive spread," Zoë remarked as Salah sat down.

"Ancient Arab custom. Feed your guests well."

"I remember," Allan commented. I was the guest of the Saudi royal family a time or two.

Salah nodded, "The Arab people have a rich and wonderful history. It is sad how much of that history was lost over the centuries. It is very hard to find a practicing Muslim these days."

"Are you... practicing?" Allan asked.

"Heavens no!" Salah laughed, "And miss all the good booze? No, my family converted to Buddhism over a century ago."

"Yes. I imagine the Muslim faith would not have looked... favorably on Inara's previous occupation."

"Undoubtedly," Salah nodded, "Speaking of occupations. I understand you are behind the new 'miracle' fabric Blue Sun is marketing these days.

Allan nodded, "My first patent in over four hundred years."

"My security staff swears by it. Hard to imagine. Body armor that's lighter than a knitted sweater."

"Came from necessity. When I was shot five years ago, it wasn't practical to wear body armor under my tux. Now I can."

"Truly, a wonderful benefit... at least to a humble stockholder like myself," Salah chuckled, "The dividends went up nicely this year."

"I do what I can."

"How long are you staying on Sihnon?" Salah asked.

"Four, five days," Zoë replied as Allan had his mouth full, "Need to pick up my sister and her hubby on Londonium next week."

"Hubby? Did Reginald finally make an honest woman out of Alisha or is he pining away somewhere after his lost love?"

"Oh he married her all right," Zoë chuckled, "Snuck off to the judge one afternoon last month and got hitched. Told us about it after."

"How... romantic..."

Allan chuckled, "Said they wanted something simple. Kaylee and Simon's, Jayne and River's and of course Mal and Inara's weddings were fairly big affairs. I guess they followed my and Zoë's example."

"'Bout time though," Zoë commented, "Been together near on seven years."

"Almost eight," Allan corrected.

Zoë felt a tug on her sleeve, "Momma?"

"What is it, Baby?"

"Can I go play with Becca and Jeff?"

Zoë nodded, "Don't get your clothes dirty."

"Yes, Momma," Sara replied before scampering off after her 'cousins'.

"Why are Reggie and Alisha on Londonium?" Salah asked.

"Honeymoon," Allan replied. "And Reggie is taking a new position at Blue Sun. I think they're house hunting while they have the chance."

"They're moving to Londonium?"

"Yeah," Zoë replied, a bit saddened, "With Reggie's new job, well, he can't do it from Boros."

"What will he be doing?"

"Vice President in charge of Public Relations," Allan replied.

"One could claim nepotism, you know," Salah commented.

"Reggie got the job on his own. I didn't even know he applied until Human Resources waved me. Of course having me as a reference didn't hurt," Allan finished with a chuckle.

"I imagine not," Salah replied with a knowing smile. "If you will excuse me, I must see to my other guests. If you have time, Allan, I'd love to play a round of golf if you are so inclined before you leave."

Allan glanced at Zoë who nodded, "I'll bring Simon along. He's been kicking my ass lately. Maybe on a different course, I can finally beat him."

"Very good," Salah said as he got to his feet, "Say, tomorrow here, nineish?"

"See you then," Allan replied as Salah took his leave and headed for Mal and Inara's table.

"Golf, huh?" Zoë asked with a knowing grin.

I did bring my clubs..."

"Where?"

"One of the old smuggling compartments," Allan grinned back.

"Simon's clubs in there too?"

"Might be... never know."

"Go chase your silly white balls dear," Zoë chuckled.

"I intend to."

XXXXXXXXXX

Simon pushed a cold beer bottle across the table to Allan, "Peace offering."

Allan glared at the younger man, "Is there anything you don't do well?" he said with a grumble.

"I can't cook and I can't fly."

Allan grinned at the doctor, "Aw hell, Simon. I almost had you today."

"Two strokes," Salah said as he sat down with the two other men.

"That par on sixteen was what did it," Allan said, "lost my concentration."

"I must say Simon, you play superbly. Ever thought of going Pro?" Salah asked.

"Maybe when I retire. Seniors tour."

Allan snorted, "Yeah, like I can see that."

"More beer gentlemen?" Salah asked.

"If you're buying," Allan replied.

"I'll be right back.

Salah walked into the bar and glanced around with a smile. It was busy today. That meant that the club members were spending their money. Something on the corview screen behind the bar caught his eye.

"... Alliance officials have confirmed that an unknown ship was located adrift in deep space. It is rumored that it is the long lost Exodus ship; Kansas. Officials deny this rumor and have declined to provide the mystery ship's location or true designation. Fearing that criminal elements might try to take advantage of the situation..."

Salah nearly ran back to the patio.

"Salah, you look like you've just seen a ghost," Allan commented.

"I may have. Allan, follow me. There's something on the news you need to see."

A questioning look on his face, Allan followed Salah into the bar. Simon tagging along behind.

The lead story about the Exodus ship played again. Allan stood transfixed.

"My god," he muttered.

"... Due to his personal history with the Exodus, we attempted to contact Blue Sun's President and CEO, Allan Bryant for comment. His office stated that Mr. Bryant was unavailable..."

"I'm unavailable because I'm playing golf on Sihnon," Allan muttered.

"Could it be true?" Simon asked.

"All the reports I ever saw said that the Kansas blew up," Allan replied, "Never can tell though. I'm standing here after a catastrophic accident in space."

"Several, actually," Simon commented. Allan shot him a dirty look

"Salah? Is there a secure cortex terminal I can use?"

"In my office, Allan."

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's true, Allan," Richard Farnsworth, Prime Minister of the Alliance replied over the wave, "A freighter found the Kansas three days ago out near Angel. We have a cruiser and two destroyers enroute to secure the area. As well as three heavy tugs to assist with the salvage."

"What's her condition?"

"From what the captain of the Sutherland reported and from the few captures he sent, she is heavily damaged. I can send the captures along."

"Send them to Serenity. I'm on Sihnon at the moment."

"Very well. I hate to ask… but we could really use your help on this. No one knows that technology better than you..."

Allan nodded, "I invented most of it. Besides, wild horses couldn't keep me away."

"What about Zoë?" Simon commented.

"Well..."

The Prime Minister chuckled, "Let me know as soon as you can. There's one complication: the freighter captain has claimed the salvage rights."

"What's his name?"

"Robert Sutherland."

"Why does that name sound familiar?"

Simon spoke up, "I think Mal knows him."

Allan snapped his fingers, "That's right. Has a Firefly, hauls for Blue Sun from time to time."

"I leave it in your hands. If you're going, that is."

"One way or the other, Richard," Allan replied.

"Admiral Shen is in charge of the operation. I'll make sure he gives you every courtesy."

"Thank you Richard," Allan said as he cut the wave.

"What are you thinking, Allan?" Salah asked.

"I'm thinking about where I can get a new spacesuit..."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Allan and the kids. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place nine years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Takes place five years post "The Bash"

-

A/N: New story arc. Set five years after "The Bash"

-

Woonsocket's gone MIA so this is un-beta'd No worries once she gets the edited version back I'll fix what's broke.

-

Relics

-

Chapter Three

-

EES Kansas, October third, 2114:

Captain Sylvia Marsh lay back on her bunk, staring at the ceiling. Absently, her hands moved to her still flat stomach. While on the bridge, she had to be Captain. In her quarters she could be a woman. Silent tears ran down her face. Not just for the lives lost in the collision, but two lives in particular. Her unborn child and that child's father, Kansas' Chief Engineer.

They had kept the affair secret. It wasn't good for morale to have two senior officers in a relationship. That was the catch 22. Kansas was supposed to be a generation ship. Everyone on board who was not already married was supposed to find a mate and have children.

Derick was a good man. The kind of man the crew looked up to. Not because he was an officer but because of who he was.

Derick was in the primary engine room when they had collided with the comet fragment.

Sylvia wiped her tears away. Derick was gone. In three months, she and her unborn child would be joining him in death. There was simply no way to she could think of to salvage the situation.

A knock at her door snapped the Captain back to reality. Sniffling, she tried to compose herself. She rose from her bunk and opened the cabin door. Outside stood her first officer, George Tashima.

"You got a minute Captain?"

"Come in George."

As soon as the door closed, the first officer looked at his Captain, "You okay, Sylvia?"

"I'm fine George," she replied, her tone of voice not conveying the meaning of her words.

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"Damn it Syl... I knew about you and Derick."

"Oh," She replied, looking at her feet.

"And I approved."

George got a wan smile in return.

"I also know about the baby."

"How?"

George smiled, "Derick told me."

The Captain nodded and smiled slightly, "Never could keep his mouth shut."

"That's Derick."

"Yup."

"I... I just wanted you to know that if you need a shoulder to cry on... I'm here.

"I'm the Captain. Not supposed to cry."

"I did, not two hours ago. And if that leaves this room, I'll deny it to my dying day."

"Ain't going to be long then."

George nodded gravely, "I know. But the Wunderchild is working on something."

"What?" the Captain asked.

"Won't tell me yet."

"I'll go talk to him."

"Lead the way Boss," George smiled.

They found the man they called Wunderchild in the main computer lab. Manfred Dietz was a genius, particularly in the field of astrophysics. His official title was lead navigator. Dietz could do complex physics equations in his head. He had originally been assigned to The Manchester. The first Exodus ship to leave orbit. But appendicitis had sidelined him until the Kansas launched.

"You got something, Manny?" Sylvia asked. She was the only one who could call him that and get away with it.

He looked up from his computer screen, "Perhaps Captain."

"Spill it."

"I can get us to our destination."

"How?" George asked incredulously, "We don't have any engines, remember."

"In a way, we do," the little man replied. Manfred stood only five feet tall, "We still have working thrusters, correct?"

"Most of them," George replied, "But how does that get us back on our course?"

"They don't."

The Captain stared at Manfred. He gulped and continued, "But I've plotted a new course."

"Care to explain that Manny? And how do we get around the little problem of not having enough fuel for the fusion reactor?"

"First. We need to rig a new fuel line from the main fuel tanks to the thruster system."

"That's a pretty tall order, Manfred," George said.

"We have the materials. In the terriforming supplies. I'm sure Derick can rig..."

"Derick's dead," The Captain replied coldly.

"Oh... who's left from engineering?"

"Lee Wong and Jessie Knowles. Along with about ten techs," George replied.

"They can do it," Manfred insisted.

"So, what are we going to do with the thrusters once they have fuel?"

"We'll need a thirty five day burn."

"What?" George exclaimed.

"That's just to get us on my new course. That will get the ship there. I'm afraid however it will take a significant longer time than the planned one hundred years."

"How significant?" Sylvia asked.

"Four hundred thirty years... give or take."

"You're nuts," The Captain growled, "What about the little fact that we will run out of fuel for the fusion reactor in three months?"

"We can rig a fuel line from the remaining tanks. The burn will consume most of the fuel remaining in tank one. The remaining fuel in tank five will run the reactor for approximately five hundred eight years... if it's only powering the remaining cryo chambers."

"Let me get this straight," George said, "We condemn everyone to a slow death by suffocation, except for those in cryo."

"Yes," Manfred replied.

"I..." George started to say.

"At least someone might survive," the Captain said quietly, cutting her first officer off.

"Captain... you can't seriously consider..."

"I am George. And no one will suffer."

"What are you going to do? Order euthanasia for everyone?"

"Yes."

"Captain... Sylvia. I must protest."

"So noted, Mr. Tashima. But make it happen. Get that fuel line rigged."

George nodded. The power invested in the Captains of the exodus ships was truly the power of life and death.

"I'll get on it Captain," George replied. He turned slowly to leave.

Sylvia placed her hand on his shoulder, "If there was any other way..."

"I know Sylvia, I know."

XXXXXXXXXX

The present:

Zoë was bored. Not at this particular moment as she was shopping with Inara and Kaylee. But life in general had lost some of it's zing. Not that she didn't appreciate having money, not having to eat protein or getting shot at on a regular basis. Still, a little excitement once in a while wouldn't go unappreciated.

Sara provided some excitement to be sure. She had a penchant for mischief, particularly if there was machinery or electronics involved. Still...

"Earth-that-was to Zoë. You in there somewhere?" Kaylee asked.

"Hmm? Sorry Mei-mei, Just 'thinkin."

Inara looked over at her friend as they walked down the sidewalk of the most prestigious shopping district on Shinon, "What's wrong Zoë?"

"I 'dunno," Zoë replied, "It's like... I feel like life is 'passin me by."

Inara nodded, "I have to admit, the last five years or so have been a bit... quiet."

"Now that you mention it..." Kaylee trailed off.

"I think we're all 'startin to feel like that," Zoë admitted, "Even Allan's a might... restless."

"You two aren't having problems, are you?" Inara asked, suddenly concerned.

"Nothin like that," Zoë replied, "I just see Allan in his study all day on the cortex 'runnin Blue Sun. He just looks... trapped."

"What about you Zoë?" Kaylee asked.

"I love him. Plain and simple. But I'm feeling there should be somethin more than being a wife and momma."

"We are all people of action," Inara said, "A little adventure now and again is a good thing."

"Keeps the blood 'movin," Kaylee agreed.

"'Speakin o' adventure. I wonder how the Captain's 'managin, 'playin babysitter?" Zoë wondered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal collapsed onto the sofa in the common area across from the infirmary. He finally had gotten the little ones to settle down. Emma was sleeping in her crib, Jack was likewise asleep, curled up in the big recliner while Sara, Jeff and Becca shared a bowl of popcorn as they watched some cartoon movie from Earth-that-was, on the big cortex screen in the corner. Something about a family of superheros or some such.

Soon as someone got back, maybehaps he could catch a nap...

XXXXXXXXXX

Please... no more," the midway barker said as he handed a huge, stuffed pink teddy bear to River.

The young wife grinned up at her large husband who was laden down with several other stuffed toys.

"You are correct. I have the required number of stuffed animals. I should point out however that your air rifles sights are off by two degrees," River stated.

"Ummm, thank you for pointing that out... I'll see to it."

As the couple walked off down the amusement parks midway, Jayne looked over at his wife, "You know he was 'tryin to cheat ya' don't you?"

"Of course. That's where I got the two degrees from. It was at the forefront of his mind. I just compensated."

"We could've gone to a toy store and bought all this go-se, ya' know."

"What fun is there in that?"

"Well..."

"Come Zang-fu. I wish to ride the roller coaster..."

Jayne muttered something under his breath as he followed River through the crowds.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan and Simon entered the ship and looked around.

"Awfully quiet," Simon commented.

"Yeah... I expected to find that the girls had hog tied and hung Mal from the catwalk or something."

"My daughter would never do such a thing," Simon pouted.

"Mine would. And you know just as well as I do, Becca would have followed right along with a smile on her face," Allan said with a grin.

"True...and Jeff would just watch."

"Yep," Allan replied.

The two men made their way aft to the common area. Both broke out in smiles when they saw what had happened.

Mal was asleep on the sofa wearing a wonderful shade of pink lipstick. Not to mention rouge, blue mascara and eyeliner. In front of him stood Sara and Rebecca, admiring their handy work. Jefferson and Jack were no where in sight.

"Ahem," Allan said quietly.

Both girls nearly jumped out of their skins. They turned as one to find their fathers staring at them with bemused smiles.

"Hi, Daddy," the girls said in unison. Some days, it seemed the two of them shared a brain.

"Where are Jeff and Jack?" Simon asked.

Mal snorted and rolled over.

"In Jeff's room.. takin a nap like Uncle Mal," Becca replied.

"Did they get makeovers too?" Allan asked, trying not to laugh.

"Nah... that ain't funny," Sara grinned evilly, "Uncle Mal... now that's funny."

Simon snorted, trying not to break out in laughter. Allan was also fighting a loosing battle.

"Okay girls. You've had your fun," Allan stated, "Sara? Want to help me start dinner?"

"Okay Daddy."

Simon looked down at his little girl. She looked back with puppy dog eyes that were entirely too much like her mother's.

"You ain't mad?" Becca asked.

Allan and Simon shared a look and then they both shook their heads.

"Come on Rebecca, you can help me in the infirmary," Simon said.

"Okay Daddy."

Allan scooped Sara into his arms and began climbing the stairs to the upper deck, chuckling slightly as he climbed.

Simon just shut the door to the infirmary and began laughing hysterically.

Throughout it all, Mal dozed on the sofa.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal awoke to the smell of dinner drifting down from the galley. Suddenly realizing he had fallen asleep, he swore to himself quietly. Glancing around he saw that the kids were no where in sight and Serenity looked to be intact. With a grunt, he hauled himself off the sofa and headed for the upper deck.

Entering the galley, he saw that his entire crew and family was there. He wondered why all conversation stopped and everyone except Simon, Allan, Sara and Becca were staring at him.

River did her best not to laugh. Instead she put her head on the table. Jayne grinned and then looked away.

Zoë began to snicker, Kaylee followed her example.

"That... that's a lovely shade on you Ai-ren," Inara said, while trying not to laugh at her husband.

"Huh?"

"Daddy looks like a clown." Jeff stated. Sara and Becca began giggling.

Mal ran a finger down his face and it came back with that looked like makeup.

"What the hell?" Mal muttered as he headed for the crew head in the forward passageway.

A few seconds later, he bellowed, "Zoë! Kaylee!"

"Uh, oh" little Jack said.

Mal stormed back into the galley, "Which one o' you little ragamuffins did this?"

Sara and Becca shared a look.

"I thought so," Mal growled.

"Serves you right, Mal," Allan chuckled as Sara did her best to hide behind her father's legs.

"Fer what?"

"Falling asleep while babysitting."

"Gotta agree with my husband on this one, Sir," Zoë chuckled.

Simon was grinning while Jayne and Kaylee were almost rolling on the floor with laughter. River, head still on the table, beat the wooden surface with her fist, trying to not laugh out loud.

"I... but... gorramit, I'm the Captain!"

"Gorramit," Jack parroted from his high chair.

"Thank you, Mal. You just taught my son his first bad word," Simon grumbled.

"Go-se!" Jack exclaimed, grinning.

"Maybe not..." Simon trailed off as he looked pointedly at his brother-in-law. Jayne looked back at him with a look that said, 'don't look at me'.

Mal's face was turning red, and not from the rouge.

"Come along Mal, I have makeup remover in the shuttle..." Inara said as she dragged her husband down the corridor.

"So... who wants to set the table?" Allan asked as he went back to cooking.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal had calmed down considerably by the time their meal was done. He actually began to see the humor in it and like Allan said. It was his own fault.

As desert was served, Allan spoke up, "I saw something on the news today that requires my... attention."

"What's that Baby?" Zoë asked.

"Seems a very old ship was found adrift out near Angel."

"So?" Jayne asked.

"It's an Exodus ship."

Jaws dropped around the table. Even River seemed surprised. She had been a bit distracted lately.

"Must be wrong," Kaylee said.

"Confirmed by the PM when I called him."

"As I recall, all the Exodus ships got dismantled to build the first cities on Shinon and Londonium," Mal stated.

"All but one," Allan replied.

"You can't mean the Kansas?" Inara asked.

"I do."

"Kansas blew up on the Exodus... least 'accordin to the history books," Kaylee said.

"No one actually knew what happened," Inara replied, "Only a faint and garbled distress call was received by the fleet."

Allan nodded. "That's why I need to go check her out. See what happened."

"How do we even know that this ship is what they say?" Jayne asked.

Allan picked up the remote for the holo unit they had installed in the galley. A moment later the 3D image of a battered ship swum into view. Painted prominently on her hull was the word; Kansas.

"Looks like an over sized football on a stick," Jayne commented.

Allan glared at him. The Exodus ships were the culmination of his life's work.

"All the ships looked like that," Allan replied, "I used a common design for the hull and systems. Only how they were outfitted internally set each ship apart. With eighteen to build, we could almost mass produce the basic space frame."

"An efficient use of resources," River said.

"Thank you River."

Another image appeared over the table. This showed the extensive damage to the ships engineering spaces.

"Took a right 'poundin," Kaylee said, almost in awe.

"Looks like a collision," Zoë said, speaking for the first time.

Allan smiled at his wife, "My thoughts as well."

"Why are they in such a rush?" Mal asked.

"Because in a little less than six months, She's going to hit Ariel."

"So?" Jayne asked, "She'll just break up in atmo."

"When I say hit Ariel, I mean it. Kansas is four kilometers long and just over one and a half wide. At full load she massed over two billion metric tons. She's going so fast that the atmosphere won't matter. She's going to hit Ariel like a meteor... A very big meteor."

"Can you fix it, Daddy?" Sara asked.

"Maybe not fix, Princess," Allan smiled, "But maybe we can slow her down enough to enter orbit."

"You can do it, Uncle Allan," Becca proclaimed. Jeff nodded in agreement

Allan chuckled, "Looks like the kids are on board."

"Awful big target for scavengers," Jayne said.

"That's why her exact location is being kept secret. Only the ship that found her and the Alliance fleet know where she is."

"Do you foresee any danger, Allan?" Simon asked.

"Shouldn't be. An Alliance cruiser and two destroyers should see to that."

"I'm up for it," Kaylee chirped.

"You just want to get your hands on the ship, lil' Kaylee," Mal chuckled.

"Well..."

"If you reckon it will be safe for the kids 'bein with us. I'm for it," Zoë stated.

"Simon?" Allan asked.

"I say go."

Allan looked at Mal.

"Got some time before foaling starts on the ranch. My hands can handle things for the moment. Kinda interested in seeing this ship for m'self."

"Jayne? River?" Allan asked.

"I'm good. Ain't had a decent adventure in a while," The big man replied. A low chuckle shot around the room.

"Needs to be done," River stated.

Mal clapped his hands, "Lets get to it people. River get us fueled, Kaylee, parts and consumables, Zoë, food. Doc, get the infirmary squared away. Allan get whatever you're gonna need for supplies and equipment, Jayne. See to the armory. Can't be too careful with the little ones on board."

There were nods around the table.

"Start getting stuff in the 'mornin. I want to be in the black late tomorrow afternoon," Mal ordered.

"What about Reggie and Alisha?" Kaylee asked.

"Londonium is in the wrong direction right now," Allan said, "I'll wave them and send enough money to keep them set until we get back."

"Sounds good," Mal replied. Everyone get some rest. Got a lot to do in the mornin."

-

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Allan and the kids. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place nine years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Takes place five years post "The Bash"

-

A/N: New story arc. Set five years after "The Bash"

-

Thanks again to Woonsocket and Chris for the Beta work

-

Relics

-

Chapter Four

-

EES Kansas, November fifteenth, 2114:

Kansas was a ghost ship now. Captain Sylvia Marsh sat in the command chair of her first ever space command. Slowly she turned the Lassiter laser pistol over and over again in her hands.

She felt like vomiting. Sylvia wasn't sure if it was morning sickness, or the fact that she had killed thirty-eight hundred odd passengers and crew less than four four hours previously.

It wasn't really murder, she tried to rationalize. Every person on the ship had been told exactly what was happening. She was proud of the people on board Kansas.

There had been very little hysteria when she first informed the ship's company about the situation. She further explained that, if run at minimum power, the reactor would provide power long enough for the souls within to possibly survive.

A few had protested. Asking why those in cryo should be given preferential treatment. The captain explained that Kansas would run out of fuel for the reactor in less than six months if they didn't turn everything but the cryo chambers off.

That shut the nay-sayers up fairly quickly.

She gave the people on board Kansas options. In the end, acommittee had been formed. In some bizarre twist of logic, they had decided that there should be a huge party. A barbecue and picnic held in the starboard pasture.

A party where the food would be laced with a strong narcotic compound. Drugs that would ensure that everyone would be completely comatose if not already dead when the captain threw the switch that depressurized the huge space. With tears in her eyes, Sylvia had thrown that switch and watched as the air hissed into space through the view port built into the airtight door.

That sight would haunt her for the rest of her days... well hours anyway. There were a few last details to attend to before she would be the last person left aboard who was not in cryo. Her own death would come from the Lassiter in her hands.

With a sigh, the Captain looked over at the haggard face of her navigator. He and George Tashima, her first officer were the last ones left.

"Are we on course, Manny?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Do you honestly think this will work?"

"The math works. It's the long way there, but in four hundred thirteen years, Kansas will enter the system after the slingshot around that brown dwarf star three light years from our original destination."

"Thank you Manny... Manfred."

"You're welcome, Captain."

"How... how are you going to..." the Captain trailed off.

"Doc gave me two hundred milligrams of morphine. I'll go out with a smile on my face."

"Good choice."

"It's... it's been an honor, Sylvia."

"The same, Manfred."

The young man smiled and turned to exit the bridge. He paused a moment when George Tashima entered. He motioned to the navigator to wait a moment.

"Captain?"

"What is it George?"

"I wish you would reconsider."

"Decision's made."

"You meet all the qualifications."

"Doesn't matter. I'm the Captain."

"You're being pig headed."

"And you, are very close to insubordination," Sylvia growled.

"So court marshal me," George snarled back.

"Just... go away."

"Not going to happen, Sylvia," George said before lunging forward with a hypo and plunging it into the Captain's arm.

"George! What the hell..." the Captain trailed off as she fell unconscious. The Lassiter clattered to the deck.

"What the fuck, George!" Manfred swore.

"Help me get her down to cryo."

"No! What the hell is happening?"

"She's pregnant."

"Say again?"

"Captain's pregnant. Derick was the father."

"Son of a bitch. That's what you meant when you said she fit the qualifications."

"Yes. Now help me carry her before she wakes up."

The navigator nodded and grabbed Sylvia's ankles. With effort, the two men carried the captain off the bridge.

Kansas had fifteen unused cryo chambers. Ten of those chambers had already been put into use for the same number of women on board who were pregnant and not yet into their third trimester. Any later in their pregnancies than that, and the fetus would not survive the the cryo process.

Captain Marsh was only three and a half months pregnant. It was her duty to be the last officer alive on the ship. A duty stolen from her by her first officer.

"She's gonna be pissed when she wakes up," Manfred remarked as he and George carefully laid the nude body of their captain in the cryo chamber.

"Not like I'm going be around for her to yell at me. And at least she will wake up."

"You have a point."

George inserted the IV needle into Sylvia's arm like the ships chief medical officer had instructed him. He began administering the chemical cocktail that would keep ice crystals from forming in the captain's cells when the freezing process began.

Drugs administered, George closed the cover to the chamber and activated the automatic systems. The clear front of the chamber frosted over as liquid helium sprayed on the the captain's body.

"Godspeed, Sylvia. Don't be too mad at me," George said quietly, his hand resting on the chamber. Turning he looked at the navigator, "See you on the other side, Manfred."

"You too, George."

The two last members of the crew of the Kansas walked side by side back to the command section of the ship. With one last handshake, Manfred entered his cabin.

Laying on the bed, he calmly pulled out the syringe containing the morphine that the ship's doctor had given him.

Manfred was dead less than a minute after he had administered the drug. A slight smile on his now placid face.

George sat in the command chair. He looked around the bridge one last time before keying in commands on the screen built into the arm. Moments later, alarms began to sound as the life support systems were shut down. He silenced the alarms.

George fastened the seatbelt to keep him from floating away from the command chair as the gravity shut down. He had one last thing to do. Flipping on the log recorder, he began to speak.

"This is the last log entry for the EES Kansas, First Officer, George Tashima recording..."

After he had finished speaking. George shut off the recorder and sighed. He reached out and grabbed the Lassiter pistol floating next to the chair.

The last sound heard on the bridge of the Kansas was a small pop as the crimson beam bored a hole through George's skull.

XXXXXXXXXX

Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. Keeping two six year olds, a five year old and a one year old entertained and out of mischief had turned out to be a daunting task.

The kids loved space travel, but this was the longest they had been cooped up in the ship in their short lives. Previous to this, the longest trip had been two and a half weeks when they flew to Kerry so Kaylee's parents could meet their new grandson. That was a year ago.

Now, three weeks into a five week trip, the kids were bouncing off the walls.

Little Jack was fairly easy to keep happy as the one year old didn't require quite as much entertainment as the older kids did. Jefferson wasn't too bad. He was content to play games with his cousins, read and watch cartoons.

Becca and Sara were the problem. A five year old with an IQ over 150 and six year old with a similar level of intelligence could get into trouble just playing a game of cards in the crew lounge.

Something about Sara figuring out how to count cards, which led to her cheating her Uncle Jayne out of most of his cash and, until Zoë put a stop to it, Vera.

Allan was receiving regular waves updating him on everything from Kansas' current position to Marion berating him for going into something like this without her to watch his back.

Allan sighed. Once again he pulled up all the information he had about Kansas on his laptop computer. He manipulated the data and overlaid the images taken by the Sutherland. How in the hell was he going to slow the Kansas down?

The tugs enroute would help. Normally used to move the huge, Alliance fleet cruisers, they had the engine power, but docking them to the Kansas was going to be the problem. Fuel was another consideration.

The tugs were not designed for long range travel. They were being accompanied by a fuel tanker just so they could reach the wreck. Another tanker was following the first, so that the tugs would have enough fuel to hopefully decelerate the Kansas enough so she would slide into a solar orbit.

Once in orbit, there would be enough time to go through her, compartment by compartment. That alone could take months.

Another fact Allan was considering involved the people in cryo on board Kansas. Were the chambers still functioning? Could people still be alive after all this time? Part of Allan dreaded and another part hoped. If there was still power on board, there was the strong possibility that some may have survived.

It was a crapshoot, however. There was a statistical chance that as many as twenty percent of the chambers could have malfunctioned during the one hundred year normal voyage. Increasing that to four hundred years meant that as many as eighty to ninety percent may have malfunctioned. The fact that Allan himself had survived that long in cryo on his own ship was simple dumb luck.

The course the ship was on troubled him as well. Kansas was coming from the wrong direction to have come directly from the Sol system. It looked like she had looped around a super dense, brown dwarf star three light years distant. There was only one man Allan could think of who could have calculated a course like that, Manfred Ditz.

Thoughts of Manfred brought him to thoughts of the Kansas' Captain, Sylvia Marsh. Allan had picked her for the job personally when she had just been an Alliance Aero Space Force test pilot. It was one of the few concessions the government had given him back when it was assumed that Allan himself would be traveling in cryo on the Kansas himself.

Then the political winds had changed and Allan was prevented from joining the Exodus. He circumvented that by building Freebird and coming anyway.

Allan knew that Sylvia was dead. As Captain she would have been the last person alive if she could have helped it. Allan also knew in the back of his mind that she would have been dead by the time the Kansas reached the Blue Sun system from old age anyway. Sometimes however, logic didn't overrule friendship.

Allan was interrupted from his musing by the sounds of something scraping through the ventilation duct over his head.

"Sara?"

The scraping noise stopped.

"Are you and Becca playing in the ventilation system?"

There was a small noise as whatever was in the duct moved slightly.

With a sigh, Allan stood up, walked to the nearest vent outlet. Pulling over a crate, he stood on it and pulled the vent open. Ten feet away down the duct on their hands and knees were two very grimy little girls carrying flashlights.

Before Allan could scold them, his wife entered the common area.

"Baby? You seen our daughter?"

In the duct, Sara held a finger in front of her lips in a shushing motion.

"That depends, Hon."

"Depends on what, Husband? And why are you looking into that vent... oh, don't tell me."

"Yep. Serenity has rats. Big ones named Sara and Rebecca."

A muffled voice whining the word, "Daddy..." was heard coming from the opening.

Allan stepped back as Zoë stepped up and stuck her head into the duct. Immediately she pulled her head back and sneezed from the dust.

She didn't know whether to laugh or scream. Zoë chose the middle ground instead, "Girls, get your filthy pi-gu's outta that duct right now!"

Muffled words of, "Yes, Momma," and, "Yes, Aunt Zoë," came out of the duct. The sound of scrambling hands and knees was heard and two grimy faces appeared at the opening.

Allan pulled the girls out and stood them in front of Zoë. He stepped around the tots and stood beside his wife, trying his best to keep a serious scowl on his face.

"What, pray tell, were you two doing in there?" Allan asked.

"Spelunking," Sara replied.

Surprised that his five year old even knew that word, Allan shook his head, "Serenity's ventilation system is not a cave. What if one of you had gotten stuck, or fallen in one of the vertical shafts? Who would be able to get you out?"

"Aunt River?" Sara asked.

Allan rolled his eyes and sighed.

Zoë snickered once before regaining her stern demeanor. Making sure she was frowning, she addressed her daughter and niece, "Look at you two. Water is at a premium this trip and now both o' you need a bath. Something I remember givin' to Sara, at least, this very mornin..."

"Sorry, Momma," Sara replied, eyes downcast.

Both o' you girls get in the shower room and strip. I'll be there in a minute with clean clothes for the both o' you."

"Yes'm," the girls chorused before running to the shower.

Zoë looked at her husband and grinned, "And you wanted a kid."

"Don't look at me. You wanted one. I just agreed," Allan grinned back. It was the same thing they said to each other every time Sara did something that got her into trouble.

XXXXXXXXXX

Freshly scrubbed and dressed in clean clothes, Sara and Becca followed Zoë back upstairs to the galley for supper. As the two girls entered, Mal gave them a very stern look.

"I'm beginnin' to see that you two ragamuffins ain't worth the air you breathe..." he growled.

The two girls eyes got as wide as saucers.

"But since you're family, I can't put ya' out the airlock. That said, you go crawlin places you ain't supposed to be, you ain't gonna be able to sit down for a week... Dong-ma?"

"Dang-ran," the girls replied in unison. Zoë swatted Sara's backside as she shooed the girl to her seat at the table.

Rebecca walked meekly to her chair and sat in it, unable to meet her father's gaze. Kaylee tried to keep a stern look on her face as well, but just couldn't.

As Allan dished out the food, the dinner conversation picked back up to it's usual dull roar.

"Any updates, Allan?" Mal asked as the older man sat next to Zoë.

"Nothing new yet. The Eagle is due to arrive sometime tonight, our time. With her sensors, we might get a better idea what's happening."

"How are you planin on getting aboard?"

"I finished the plans for a docking adapter for one of the shuttles this afternoon. We've got the materials to build it already on board. Kaylee and I just need to fabricate it."

"Sounds good to me," Mal replied.

Allan looked down the table to where Jayne was playing spaceship and docking bay with his nephew. Jack was a fussy eater but his Uncle Jayne could get him to eat. River sat quietly next to her husband, a look of longing on her face. Her food was untouched.

Allan frowned, "You okay, Kiddo?"

"I'm fine," River replied, "Just not very hungry."

Jayne set the spoon down on Jack's high chair, "Riv?"

"I'm fine, Zang-fu," River smiled.

"Mei-mei?" Simon asked.

"I said I'm fine!" River exclaimed before running from the table.

Jayne and Simon jumped to their feet, but Mal held up his hands, "Hang on you two. Why don't we let someone ain't related or married to her, check on Albatross."

"I'll go, Sir," Zoë said as she smoothly got to her feet.

Simon looked like he was about to protest when Allan looked at him and shook his head slightly and the doctor backed down.

Zoë headed in the direction River had run. She found her in the pilot's seat, knees drawn to her chest.

"River?"

"Go away, Zoë," River sniffled.

"You know that ain't happinin. What's wrong girl?"

"Scared."

"O' what? I seen you do things that'd turn my hair white."

River picked her head up and gazed out through the bridge windows. A tear ran down her face, "Scared I won't be good enough."

Zoë knelt down next to the chair, "Good enough at what, Mei-mei?"

"A good enough mother."

Zoë's eyes shot wide, "You tellin' me you're..."

"Pregnant,"

Zoë smiled wide, "Congratulations, Mei-mei."

River just sniffled and Zoë's face fell.

"I take it you ain't told Jayne yet..."

River looked down so her hair hid her face, "No."

"River... look at me," Zoë ordered.

River looked at the older woman and began to cry.

"Shhh, girl. This is a happy time."

"Don't know if I can do it. What if... what if I go crazy again?"

"River. You been stable the last nine years. This ain't gonna change nothin'."

"What if she's like me?"

"What? Pretty and smart?"

"Psychic."

"Thought the Alliance did that to you."

River shook her head, "I could read before I went to the Academy. They just made me stronger and... programmed me.. Before I went, I could shut my reading off. Now I can't, unless I try very, very hard. I don't want my baby to go through that."

Zoë pulled River into a hug, "You ain't gotta worry. Your little one's gonna have a whole bunch o' aunts and uncles to keep her safe. Not to mention her momma and daddy. No one's gonna do to her what they did to you. And if she's like you and can read, you'll be a great teacher for her," Zoë paused a moment, "You did say, her, right?"

River nodded and a faint smile crossed her lips as she pulled back, "I think so."

"How'd you find out?"

"Felt something. Like when I felt you and Allan conceive Sara."

"You... felt... that?"

"The conception, silly," River giggled, "I try not to watch."

Zoë snickered and after a moment so did River. They began to laugh together, "Only try?" Zoë asked.

"There was that one time..." River replied. With a sincere smile, she began to tell the story of how she had been working in the ceiling of the engine room when Kaylee and her brother had finally 'sealed the deal' after Miranda.

After a few more laughs, the two women composed themselves. With a shared smile, River and Zoë headed back to the galley.

Jayne and Simon stood side by side in the doorway, waiting.

"Baby girl?" Jayne asked.

River smiled at her husband. The smile that could melt his mercenary heart. Zoë moved back to the table and sat next to Allan with a knowing smile on her own face.

River stood on tip toes and whispered in Jayne's ear. A moment later, the big man let out a whoop that made the bulkheads ring as he scooped River into his arms and kissed her long and deep.

Everyone around the table looked at each other. Kaylee had a twinkle in her eye like she thought she might know what it was. Her suspicion was confirmed moments later.

"Everyone," River began after Jayne set her back down, "Jayne and I... we... well we are going to be parents."

Kaylee's squeal nearly pierced everyones eardrums. A moment later, everyone was congratulating the couple. Other than the kids that is. The three oldest shared a look and Sara spoke, "Terrific... another baby," She said with a pout on her face.

-

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Allan and the kids. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place nine years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Takes place five years post "The Bash"

-

A/N: New story arc. Set five years after "The Bash"

-

Thanks again to Woonsocket and Chris for the Beta work

-

Relics

-

Chapter Four

-

"Simon, I'm fine!" River said in an exasperated tone.

"Mei-mei, I know, but I want to ensure that there will be no problems with your pregnancy..." the young doctor trailed off as his sister hit him with a withering glare.

"Simon..."

"Okay, okay. I'll back off. A little, anyway. But I want you to take these vitamin supplements. And I want to examine you every few weeks."

"Fine," River groused as she took a bottle of pills from her brother.

"I'm guessing you have a very good idea as to when you conceived," Simon asked.

"Thirty-nine days, seven hours, twenty-two minutes, fifteen..."

"Close enough, Mei-mei," Simon said with a chuckle, "I don't even know why I bother keeping pregnancy tests around here. I should just ask you."

River grinned at her brother, "I did know about Sara, Jack, and Emma."

"Why didn't you know about Jeff and Becca?"

"Who said I didn't?" River giggled before dancing out of the infirmary.

"Brat!" Simon called after her.

"What did your sister do now?" Allan asked as he approached the infirmary.

"Just being her normal, bratty self. It's amazing how much she has changed. When I first found out what they had done to her, I despaired ever being able to really make her whole again. I hate to say it, but over these last nine years, River has finally become the young woman she was supposed to be... and a royal pain in the ass."

Allan smiled knowingly, "Uh, Simon? You have any burn cream?"

Simon switched gears back to doctor mode from big brother mode in an instant, "What's wrong?"

Allan held up his hand. A nasty red mark showed across his fingers and palm, "Grabbed a piece of metal... while Jayne was welding it... My fault. But it hurts like hell."

"I have just the thing."

A few minutes later Allan emerged from the infirmary with a bandage around his right hand, "Thanks, Simon."

"Just keep it clean and... well, you know the drill."

Allan nodded, "I do."

"And what did you do to yourself, Husband?" Zoë asked as she came down the stairs next to the infirmary.

"Grabbed a piece of hot metal."

"Poor baby," Zoë chuckled, "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"I'd rather you kissed something else besides my hand," Allan grinned.

"Oh, really?" Zoë purred before kissing her husband firmly on the lips. Simon just threw up his hands and turned back to his infirmary.

"Ewwww!" the couple heard a small voice say.

"Impeccable timing as always," Allan growled into Zoë's lips.

"Yep," Zoë grinned back before breaking the kiss. The two of them turned to see the small form of their daughter staring at them with a look of disgust on her small face.

"What is it, Princess?" Allan asked.

"Aun' Kaylee say to get your Pi... uh, backside back to the bay. She needs help fitting the pressure regulator," Sara stated with her hands on her tiny hips.

"She does, huh?" Allan said as he quickly grabbed for his daughter and slung her under his left arm. Sara howled with laughter.

"Dad... daddy, put me down!" She screamed between laughs.

Allan grasped Sara by the back of her overalls and hung her upside down, "You want to get down?

"No!" She screamed.

Allan pulled Sara up into his arms, "That better?"

Giggling, Sara nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, let's go help Aunt Kaylee," Allan replied as he and Sara headed back into the bay. Zoë sighed with a smile on her face before heading back upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I think that does it," Allan stated as he stood back from the large piece of machinery they had assembled in the center of the bay.

Jayne looked at it suspiciously, "This is gonna work... right?"

"Yes, Jayne. I just put a weeks work into building something, that, the first time it's used, will kill us all," Allan said sarcastically.

The big man just glared at him.

"It will work, Jayne. And we'll have suits on anyway when we board Kansas. Even if she still has any atmo left, she's going to be real cold."

"I don't like cold." Jayne stated.

Kaylee, Rebecca and Sara all rolled their eyes. Allan just snorted, "Suit up Jayne. You and me have to get this outside and get it fitted to the outboard airlock on Shuttle Two."

"Whatever," the big man grumbled before heading for the space suit locker.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fitting the docking adapter had taken just over two hours. While the two men worked, Allan continued thinking about what they might find on board The Kansas.

The possibility that there might be people like him, still in cryo. Expecting to wake up in one hundreds years time to help build a new world. Instead they would awaken to over thirty worlds and a thriving society.

Allan knew they were going to need help adjusting. It had taken him years to even partially adjust. What had helped him, Allan mused, was being with a group of people who made him family and helped him through the rough spots. Being a genius didn't hurt, either.

Now there was the potential for upwards of fifteen hundred people being cast headlong into the twenty-sixth century when they only expected to be in the twenty-third. If anyone was still alive on Kansas, they would need a more than a bit of counseling.

Turning back to his work, Allan finished the last connection on the docking adapter, "I think that does it, Jayne."

"Bout time," the big man's voice crackled across Allan's headset.

Retrieving the bag of tools floating a few feet away by it's tether, Allan began heading for the topside airlock. It was much closer and safer to use than the main lock in the cargo bay. They had exited that way with the large adapter, only because it was too big to fit any other way.

Jayne entered the lock first. Allan took a moment to look around. A slight smile was on his face. He did enjoy working outside. The view through his helmet's faceplate was spectacular.

"You coming or you just gonna gawk all day?" Jayne asked.

"On the way," Allan replied as he followed the big man into the airlock.

"All set?" Mal asked at the bottom of the ladder once they had removed their helmets.

"Set," Allan replied, handing his helmet to the captain, "We'll be able to dock with any of the airlocks on Kansas."

"Don't she have docking bays?"

"She does but I doubt the doors are going to work real well with no power."

"Got a point."

"Well, I'm hungry," Allan replied, changing the subject. "Who's cooking tonight?"

Jayne chuckled and Mal just grinned, "Zoë."

Allan's face fell, "Pray she's only reheating leftovers."

The two other men laughed at Allan. Knowing if Zoë had heard that comment, he would be sleeping on the sofa in the common area for a week.

"Maybe if I give her a hand, I can salvage dinner," Allan mumbled.

"My stomach would be most appreciative," Mal replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next four days went by uneventfully. Just after lunch on the fifth day, Allan had the bridge watch when they were hailed.

"Unidentified vessel, this is the Alliance warship, Eagle. This area of space is off limits."

"Eagle, this is the Firefly transport, Serenity. I think you are expecting us."

"Stand by Serenity," Ordered the voice over the ship to ship frequency.

"Standing by," Allan replied.

"What's up, Baby?" Zoë asked as she entered the bridge. Sara in tow.

"Fleet's got a picket ship guarding Kansas."

"Makes sense."

Allan pulled Sara into his lap. She giggled as she settled in. She loved sitting on the bridge with her father.

"Serenity, Admiral Shin sends his complements. I am uploading a course to your navsat. Please follow the uploaded course to the the Magellan."

"Copy, Eagle," Allan replied..

Serenity changed course slightly and headed for the huge flying city masquerading as a ship called Magellan.

"Always gives me the willies, bein this close to a cruiser," Mal said quietly.

"Not alone in that, Sir," Zoë replied.

"Try being me." River stated. as she maneuvered Serenity for docking with the massive vessel.

"That the Sutherland over there?" Allan asked.

Mal looked out at the other Firefly also docked with Magellan.

"Looks like her. Been a while. How long since we last ran into Robert?"

"Just before we found my frozen popsicle of a husband, Sir," Zoë grinned from her perch behind Allan's seat in the co-pilot's position.

"Hey! I resemble that remark," Allan mock protested. Sara giggled in his lap.

With a last lurch. Serenity latched onto the docking adapter.

"Let's go meet the Admiral," Mal stated as he led his family off the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal was surprised. In the past, when docking with a cruiser. Armed feds led the way and usually proceeded to tear his ship apart. Being invited to dine with the Admiral was never something he had ever expected.

Gathered around the table sat Mal, Inara, Zoë, Allan, Robert and Jessica Sutherland along with Admiral Shin.

The Admiral raised his glass, "A toast. To the valiant crew and passengers of the Kansas."

Everyone raised their glasses.

"Robert, how is everyone?" Mal asked his old friend.

"Fine Mal, fine," the other captain replied.

"How old is Bobbie now?"

"Seventeen. She's my pilot now."

"Good to hear."

"I'm so happy you and Mal finally tied the knot, Inara," Jessica said. "We would have been at the wedding but we were halfway across the 'verse at the time."

"Core's not on our usual itinerary, anyway," Robert replied.

As the two couples caught up, Admiral Shin turned to Allan, "Dr. Bryant. How do you plan on diverting the Kansas?"

"That depends," the engineer replied, "on what I find over there when we board. If I can get life support back on line, then it will simply be a task of getting the tugs attached and then beginning a burn to slow her down."

"And if you cannot get life support reestablished?"

"Still working on that part. Without at least inertial dampening, the hull wont be able to take the strain of a prolonged retro burn." Allan admitted.

"Worse case scenario?" the admiral asked.

"We spend a few months getting everything off her we can. Before Kansas impacts Ariel, we scuttle her with a nuke. In once piece, she'll hit the ground. In a million, she'll just be a pretty light show as the pieces burn up"

"A terrible waste."

"Not my first choice," Allan admitted.

"What about the people?" Zoë asked.

"People?" the Admiral asked.

"Cold and vacuum tends to preserve bodies," Zoë replied, "From what my husband tells me, there's upwards of eight thousand bodies over there. Not to mention the cryo units."

"We have the facilities to deal with the bodies. Do you think the cryo units might still be functioning?"

"It's a possibility," Allan replied, "If there's any power left, some pods may still be functioning."

"How many?"

"Best case... All fifteen hundred. Realistically? Twenty, tops."

"Why so few?"

"They were designed to keep a human being in suspension for one hundred years. And thats with having regular maintenance during the trip. After over four hundred years with no maintenance? Well, I'm hoping but not too hard."

"Yet here you are..."

"I was damn lucky, sir."

The Admiral nodded, "When do you want to board?"

"In the morning. First thing I want to do is take a detailed survey of the exterior then get to the bridge and download the ship's logs. That will get us a starting point to work from."

"Very well," Admiral shin replied, "What do you need from me?"

"One of your best engineers with EVA experience."

"I can arrange that."

"I thought you might," Allan grinned.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the end, there had been more volunteers from Magellan's engineering department than Shuttle Two could carry.

Allan decided for the first trip, he would take Mal, an engineering Lieutenant named Steve Henderson and Robert Sutherland since he had insisted on going in order to officially stake his salvage claim. Allan had insisted Kaylee remain behind on Serenity, despite her protests.

He didn't want her over there until they knew what was what. Not to mention Allan knew in the back of his mind, there were going to be many, many bodies.

As Allan undocked from Serenity, the larger ship followed a few hundred yards behind.

"Damn, she's big," Mal muttered as the Kansas first came into view.

"Four clicks long... well not quite anymore," Allan said as he observed the missing engines.

"From the close up images we took," Lt. Henderson said, "It definitely looks like some kind of collision."

"I agree," Allan said as he flew the shuttle along the massive hull.

Back on Serenity, Zoë looked worriedly at River, "Mei-mei, you okay?"

"So much death..." River said faintly. A slight tremble running through her frame.

Jayne was at her side immediately, "Just think on me, baby girl," The big man said as he laid his hand on his wifes shoulder.

River patted Jayne's hand, "I'll be okay. Just stay close."

"Ain't goin nowhere."

"Momma?"

Zoë turned to look at the entrance to the bridge. Three little faces peered back.

"What is it, Baby?"

"Can Becca, Jeff, an me watch up here?" Sara asked.

Zoë nodded, "Just go sit on the stairs to the avionics bay."

"Yes Momma," The little girl said as she led her cousins to the stairs at the front of the bridge.

River carefully maneuvered Serenity behind the shuttle, keeping the bridge windows facing the hull of Kansas.

Allan flew completely around Kansas. Paying particular attention to the ships aft end.

"Damn," the older man muttered.

"What is it, Allan?" Mal asked from the co-pilots seat.

"See that glassed in area near the stern?"

"Yeah."

"That's aft hydroponics. There were eight hundred cryo capsules in there. The area has obviously been breeched."

"No hope?"

"Not much," Allan said.

"Aft end is mangled... and bent," Robert Sutherland remarked.

"Asteroid or a comet," Allan said, "Or another exodus ship. Only thing with enough mass to do that. The entire primary reactor space and the engines along with three of the fuel tanks are just gone."

"Looks like a jury rigged fuel line there," Lt. Henderson said.

"Good eye, LT," Allan replied after spotting what the young engineer had seen.

"Thank you, Sir."

Allan grabbed the com, "Serenity, we're heading for the bow. There's an airlock two decks below the bridge. That's where we'll dock."

"Copy Allan," River's voice replied.

Allan turned the shuttle and began flying across the hull. As they passed over the huge transparent dome on top of the ship, Allan swore.

"What is it?" Mal asked.

"Look in there," Allan said, referring to the dome looming ahead. The shuttles lights were beginning to illuminate inside.

Hundreds of bodies could be seen floating.

"Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh ur-tze," Robert muttered.

Allan steeled himself and guided the shuttle forward. "That's the bridge," Allan said a moment later, pointing to a row of windows set near the top of a raised area near the front of the ship. The dome shaped part of the hull was nearly half the size of the entire Magellan.

Just below it was a marked airlock. Allan gently maneuvered the shuttle into position. A slight lurch was felt as the docking adapter clamped onto the fittings built into Kansas' hull.

"Hard dock," Allan announced, "Gentlemen, Let's suit up."

With nods all around, the four men began donning their EVA suits.

Kansas awaited.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Allan and the kids. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place nine years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Takes place five years post "The Bash"

-

-

Thanks again to Woonsocket and Chris for the Beta work

-

Relics

-

Chapter Six

-

Allan clicked down the visor on his helmet, "Ready?"

There were acknowledgments from his companions. The engineer hit the switch to depressurize the shuttle; after a few moments, he began to feel his suit stiffen against the vacuum.

When the status light indicated it was safe, Allan opened the shuttle's door revealing the micro-meteorite scarred hatch that led to the Kansas. Once outside the deck plates of the shuttle, he was in zero g, floating forward the hatch. As he was looking at the mechanical status display, Lt. Henderson floated up beside him.

"I expected an electronic status display. Good thinking, whoever decided to use a mechanical one," the young officer said.

"Thanks for saying," Allan grinned.

"You mean the rumors are true?" Henderson asked.

Allan reached out tentatively with his gauntleted hand and reverently touched the hull of Kansas, "I designed her."

"What?" Robert's voice crackled across their headsets.

"Allan's from Earth-that-was," Mal replied, "Came here in his own ship, spent about four hundred years in cryo himself."

"Laotian ye," Robert replied.

Allan smiled. One glance over at young Lt. Henderson showed what looked like a bit of hero worship on his face.

"Mal?" Allan asked.

"What is it, Allan?"

"Pressure shows 10 PSI on the other side. Can you bring the shuttle's pressure up to match?"

"On it," the Captain replied as he moved back to the shuttle's environmental controls.

As soon as the pressure was equalized, Allan began turning the stiff hand crank in the center of the hatch. A puff of ice crystals flashed around the opening as the air equalized. Henderson pushed the hatch open, the door swinging into the interior of the Kansas.

"Big airlock," Robert commented as the four men entered..

The airlock was nearly thirty feet square, their helmet and hand held lights illuminated the space.

"This lock opens onto 'Main Street'," Allan replied, "The passenger transports from the surface docked here and at four other locks on this same deck."

"Makes sense," Henderson replied.

"Lots a frost on stuff," Mal remarked.

"Moisture in the air froze when she got cold," Allan said in reply.

Allan floated across the airlock to the main hatchway to the interior. He took a deep breath and braced his feet against the frame to gain enough leverage to turn the handle.

"Why did you use so many mechanical systems?" Henderson asked.

"KISS," Allan replied.

"Kiss?"

"Keep it simple, stupid," Allan said to the younger man, "If I hadn't, we'd be cutting through doors to get about everywhere right now."

"Oh," the young engineer replied, comprehension about the lack of power required for mechanical systems suddenly dawning.

"Here we go..." Allan said as he opened the hatch.

Allan's eyes fell upon the interior of the Kansas. Some debris floated in the wide corridor that was 'Main Street'; frost covered every surface and reflected back from their lights.

"Get lost in here pretty quick," Robert said.

"Stay close to me," Allan ordered, "Bridge is two decks up, nearest access is eighty meters aft."

Allan pushed off in the direction indicated and began floating down the corridor. The rest of the boarding party followed suit.

"Wu de tyen ah," Mal whispered as they came to a huge open space. 'Main Street' was just that... a street.

The wide corridor they were in widened into a huge space nearly one hundred meters wide and almost that tall. Lining the space were what looked like actual buildings.

Allan grinned at their reaction, "Every ship was different. Kansas' 'Main Street' looks like a street from a prosperous middle American town. The Manchester's 'High Street' looked like what parts of New London on Londonium do. Same for the Hong Kong, looking like parts of Sihnon City," Allan explained, using current cities for comparison.

"Reminders of Earth?" Robert asked.

"Yes," Allan replied.

"Which way to the bridge?" Mal asked.

Allan pointed his light up, illuminating a balcony overlooking 'Main Street', "Up there."

Allan pushed off and began floating upwards in the zero gravity. Mal, Henderson and Robert followed

Allan grabbed the rail on the balcony to arrest his accent, paused a moment, and then floated over the railing. Ten feet away stood the door that led to the bridge.

"Kinda easy access ain't it?" Mal asked as soon as he alighted next to Allan.

"With the gravity on, you can't just float up here," Allan chuckled. "The access doors to the stairs and lifts are key coded. Crew only."

"What's at the end of the street?" Robert asked.

Allan pointed his light aft; the bright beam did not quite reach the end of the street. "It branches off to the port and starboard Pastures."

"Pastures?" Mal asked.

"Kansas was one of the two agricultural ships. That's why she only carried around eight thousand people. There were about six thousand head of livestock on board too. Cattle, pigs, chickens... everything. Even llamas and alpacas."

"A big farm..." Robert said.

"Yep," Allan replied, "There's also two hundred thousand frozen animal embryos in storage. If we're lucky, they will still be viable. With it being as cold as it is, they should still be frozen. Quite a few species on board this ship weren't on the Calgary, the other Ag ship. Might be some previously extinct animals will be making a comeback."

"Wow," Henderson muttered.

Allan turned to face the doors to the bridge, "Showtime."

With a little effort, Allan was able to activate the emergency door opening mechanism and the doors slid open. A short access corridor led to an open doorway. The black of space could be seen through the bridge windows.

Outside on Serenity, Zoë spotted the glow from the boarding parties lights begin playing around the bridge.

"Does this remind you of anything, Zoë?" River asked.

"What's that Mei-mei?"

"The night we found Allan."

"You're right."

Allan set foot on the bridge of the Kansas for the first time in his frame of reference, ten years. For everyone else, it was over four hundred since anyone stood here. The only light came from the LED numbers on the mission elapsed clock which ran off its own independent power source. Allan moved his light around the bridge. His blood froze when the light fell upon someone sitting in the command seat.

It wasn't Sylvia Marsh.

"Is that a Lassiter, floating there?" Henderson asked.

"Yep," Mal replied, recognizing the weapon immediately.

Mal floated up next to Allan. The older man was now in front of the command chair, staring at the frozen body sitting there.

"You okay Allan?" Mal asked.

"I think so. Looks like he used the Lassiter..."

Mal looked at the frost covered corpse. A small hole was visible in the man's temple.

"You know him?" Mal asked.

"George Tashima, First Officer," Allan replied. He returned to staring at the body.

"Serenity to boarding party," Zoë voice sounded across their headsets.

"Go ahead, Zoë," Mal answered.

"Everything alright over there?"

"Yeah... Allan's just payin his respects. Found someone he knew."

"Copy, Sir."

Zoë sighed. She hadn't counted on this. Her husband wouldn't sleep well tonight, most likely.

"Dr. Bryant?" Henderson asked, "How are you going to retrieve the logs?"

Shaken from his reverie, Allan turned to face the young engineer, "Still got a few tricks up my sleeve."

Allan pushed off and floated across the bridge, stopping himself in front of a console marked Engineering. He unclipped a powered screwdriver from his belt and began to removed screws from the console. A few seconds work and the cover of the panel lifted up, trailing some cables.

Allan pulled a small object from a pouch on his belt. After a few moments, he clipped a few wires in place and suddenly the bridge consoles began to come to life.

"What did you do?" Robert asked.

"Battery pack. It will run the bridge systems for about two hours. Long enough to pull the logs and check a few systems. Mal, can you hand me that bag there?"

The captain nodded and handed the satchel to Allan. Allan retrieved his laptop computer and a length of cable. He pushed off again across the bridge to the sensor station and connected the cable between the console and his laptop.

The three other men stood in silence as Allan moved back and forth across the bridge, opening the odd access panel and checking the readouts that were just becoming to appear on long dormant screens. Returning to his floating laptop, Allan entered a few commands into the keyboard and suddenly static was heard. Allan had used his computer to tie the audio output of the logs into the frequency used by their suits.

The large primary display over the bridge windows flickered to life. The image was distorted slightly due to the extreme coldness of the screen, but soon cleared.

The image of the dead man in the command chair began to speak.

"This is the last log entry for the EES Kansas, First Officer, George Tashima recording. November fifteenth, 2114," the image paused, "Where to begin? The beginning works I guess. Two months ago, we suffered a collision with a cometary fragment approximately one thousand meters in diameter. The fragment was on a converging course and showed very little Doppler. The high gain radar was focused forward, as we were at nearly full burn after clearing the Oort cloud around the Sol system."

"We tried to evade the fragment but to no avail. Captain Marsh ordered the burn killed and tried to pivot us away from the point of impact with the thrusters... Almost worked, too. We were hit on the port side. This ripped open the port pasture and aft hydroponics. We lost two thousand, three hundred and ten passengers and crew within the first thirty seconds. Over five hundred injuries as well."

"We had power surges all over the ship. The aft cryogenic chambers in hydroponics malfunctioned. The emergency revival system activated. All seven hundred ninety in those chambers were killed when the chambers opened to vacuum."

Tashima paused again. Looked down, took a deep breath and continued., "The engineering section, engines and three of our five fuel tanks were ripped off the ship. I thought we were dead... I was mostly right."

"We didn't have the velocity to reach our destination in the planned one hundred years. We were also off course from the evasion, burn, and collision. We were... are, screwed."

If we ran every system on the ship, we had enough fuel for the backup fusion reactor to run life support for about six years. Using the fuel in the remaining fuel tanks that is. Then we'd be dead. At the most, by shutting down all but the most basic of systems, we might be able to stretch it to ten. Still not a great option."

"In the end, we decided to kill ourselves. Sylvia... Captain Marsh laid out all our options and told everyone plain and simple. We were all going to die. Except that is, for the remaining four hundred people still in the forward cryo capsules... they had a chance."

"The Wunderchild," Tashima chuckled for a moment, "I mean Chief Navigator, Manfred Ditz, figured out a workable plan. By rigging a fuel line from the remaining fuel tanks to feed the backup reactor and the maneuvering thrusters. We executed a thirty five day burn on the thrusters that put us on a course that after about four hundred and thirteen years would swing us around Cygnus 45638, a brown dwarf, and slingshot the Kansas back where she was supposed to go."

"To make this all work meant that we needed to kill the power to everything but the cryo capsules. Ten women among the passengers and crew were found to be pregnant. We had fifteen unused and functional cryo capsules. These ten women volunteered to be placed in cryo. They were very brave, leaving husbands, lovers and other children behind."

"I need to say this. There was no panic, no revolt... nothing. We just got to work. It was decided to have a party. Sort of like a New Orleans funeral for ourselves. Eat, drink, and be merry... Until the narcotics in the food kicked in."

"It was the most humane way we could come up with. The six veterinarians on board ran out of drugs after euthanasing the animals. The medical department came up with a cocktail of drugs that would induce unconsciousness. Then the Captain depressurized the compartment herself."

"Tian xiaode," Lt. Henderson whispered.

"I truly hope no one suffered," Tashima said on the screen, "I know I won't. Manfred has an overdose of morphine to take and the Captain... well that's another story."

"Captain Marsh was pregnant, you see. I insisted that she go into cryo herself but she steadfastly refused," George Tashima paused, "I then committed what is essentially mutiny. I hit the Captain with something to knock her out. Then Manfred and I put her into cryo. Sylvia... if you get to see this message, don't be too pissed at me. Manfred only helped after you were out. This was my idea. To whomever gets to see this message, I implore you. None of this was the Captain's fault. She preformed her duty with compassion and great bravery. She and her child deserve a chance."

"I... I guess that's it. All the previous logs detail exactly what happened and there is a data dump from the flight data recorder as well. This is George Tashima, First Officer of the EES Kansas signing off... Oh yeah, the captain is going to be royally pissed when she wakes up... god bless," The recording ended.

It was quiet on the bridge of the Kansas. Robert, Mal and Lt. Henderson shared looks through the visors of their helmets. Mal floated over to Allan's side.

"Are you okay?" The Captain asked his friend.

Allan looked at Mal and nodded. Gently pushing off, he floated over to the body of George Tashima, "Thank you, George," Allan whispered.

"What's next?" Robert asked.

"Cryo is eight decks down. Has it's own airlock. We'll take the shuttle," Allan stated.

"Let's move people," Mal ordered as Allan unhooked his computer and followed the others back to the shuttle.

XXXXXXXXXX

After advising Serenity what was happening, Allan flew the shuttle to the other airlock. It was a bit balkier but soon opened. The four men found themselves in a large compartment. Glass fronted tubes lined the walls. There was some light in the room from a number of still functioning cryo chambers.

The number was quite low unfortunately. Allan spent ten minutes floating from one chamber to another, checking status displays.

There were only five chambers still working.

Allan had tears in his eyes as he checked the equipment. He blinked to clear his eyes: crying in zero g was messy. The first functioning chamber held a man about forty years old. Allan thought he looked familiar. Next was a young woman who looked to be about eighteen or nineteen. The last three chambers still functioning also held women. They were at the end of a row. Two, Allan didn't know. The last held Sylvia Marsh.

Allan smiled for the first time in hours. Until he took a close look at the status display on the unit.

"Shit!" the engineer swore.

"What is it, Allan?" Mal said as he floated up next to the older man.

"This chamber is about to fail. Henderson! Get over here."

"What do you need, Dr. Bryant?"

"There's a power cell like I used on the bridge on the shuttle, bring that and the tool box. We need to get this chamber to Serenity," Allan ordered.

"We can move it?" Robert asked.

"They're movable. Just need a power source. The problem is, that this one's primary suspension regulator is about to fail. If it goes, the chamber will go into emergency revival. If that happens in here, she's dead."

"Here's the power pack and tools, Dr. Bryant," Henderson said as he shot back into the compartment.

Mal, you and Henderson start unbolting it from the deck. Fifteen millimeter wrenches fit the bolts. Robert, give me a hand getting the power pack attached.

The four men worked quickly. Allan hooked up the power supply as fast as he could with the bulky suit gloves. Mal and Henderson got the bolts undone just as a red light began to flash on the chamber.

Allan swore again, "We need to move. Two minutes before this thing opens up."

Power pack connected, the four men began pushing the bulky chamber towards the shuttle.

"Will it fit?" Mal asked.

"It better," was Allan's reply.

With some scraped paint, the chamber finally slid into the shuttle. As soon as the door was closed, Mal hit the controls to turn the gravity back on and bring the life support back up to normal levels. He turned to Allan as he removed his helmet, "What next?"

"Head for Serenity, and have Simon standing by," Allan ordered, as he too removed his helmet.

"What can we do to help?" Robert asked.

"A prayer wouldn't hurt," Allan replied as a piercing alarm sounded from the chamber. The figure within was obscured as the emergency revival system began to hopefully bring Sylvia Marsh back to the living.

Allan felt the shuttle lurch away from Kansas as Mal engaged the engines. With one final squeal, the chamber fell silent for a moment. Several clicks were heard as the transparent cover unlatched. With a hiss and wave of cold air, the chamber opened.

Inside lay the nude body of Sylvia Marsh. Frost still clinging to her honey blond hair. Allan held his breath. While never a religious man, Allan was praying now.

Sylvia took a breath.

Allan let out the one he had been holding.

Another breath and a cough. Then another breath followed by a hoarse moan.

A smile spread across Allan's face as he felt the shuttle dock with Serenity.

"Henderson, hand me that blanket there." Allan ordered.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," the young man stammered as he handed a rough blanket to Allan.

"Put them eyes back in your head son," Robert chuckled. Sylvia Marsh was a very attractive woman.

The woman in question opened her eyes them shut them immediately followed by a moan.

"Take it slow, Sylvia," Allan said quietly.

The woman's reply was a right cross that impacted Allan's jaw.

XXXXXXXXXX

All Sylvia Marsh could remember was George Tashima attacking her and the world going dark.

Reflexes took over when she came to and she lashed out at the man she thought was her traitorous first officer.

Allan shook his head to clear the stars he was currently seeing.

Sylvia looked around, wild eyed. She was naked and sitting in what looked like one of Kansas' cryo chambers. However, the place where the chamber was located looked nothing like Kansas.

Four men stood around her dressed in strange looking EVA suits One large man with red hair stood on one side, another with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes on the other. A young man with a military haircut stood wild eyed in the corner and directly in front of her stood someone she never thought she would see again.

"Allan?"

"Hey, Sylvia," Allan grinned, "Still got a mean right cross, I see."

At that moment the hatch opened and Simon and Zoë rushed in. Sylvia suddenly went pale and vomited all over the deck next to the chamber before passing out.

"Shit!" Allan swore. In one swift move, he scooped the Kansas' captain into his arms and headed for the infirmary. Simon on his heels.

Zoë looked at Mal, "What the hell just happened?"

"Ain't quite sure, Zoë. I'll let ya know when I do, though."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Allan and the kids. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place nine years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Takes place five years post "The Bash"

-

-

Thanks again to Woonsocket and Chris for the Beta work

-

Relics

-

Chapter Seven

-

"How many are left?" Admiral Shin asked again.

"Five in total. One was failing just as we gained access to the cryo compartment," Allan replied.

The image of the admiral sadly shook his head on the cortex screen, "What a terrible waste."

Allan nodded in agreement, "Did you look at the log files I uploaded?"

"Some of them. Some difficult decisions were made. Are you quite sure Captain Marsh was willing to commit suicide before her first officer removed her from command?"

"I am. I picked them both for the job. Captain Marsh would follow her duty no matter what. George Tashima would follow her to hell and back. He also had a very strong moral compass. Always looking out for those who needed protection. I gather he decided Captain Marsh needed protection."

"Very well. I see no use in pursuing anything in the way of dereliction of duty charges against Captain Marsh."

Allan's face didn't change but inwardly he seethed. How dare this man even think of bringing Sylvia up on charges. "I appreciate that, sir," he said.

"What of the others?"

"Lt. Henderson is working on getting them moved from the Kansas to the Magellan. The chambers can tolerate vacuum for short periods. An engineering crew is transferring them as we speak to the Sutherland. She will then dock with Magellan so your medical teams can revive the survivors."

"What of Captain Marsh?"

"She is still unconscious," Allan replied. "Tashima hit her with a strong tranquilizer. The only reason she awoke was the revival process itself. After a few minutes, the remaining drug in her system took over. Dr. Tam estimates she will be out for another few hours at least."

Admiral Shin steepled his fingers, "What about her... mental state?"

"We'll have to see. She hit me when she first woke up. I think that was an automatic fight or flight reaction. She will be confused, no doubt about it."

"Very well, Dr. Bryant. Please keep me informed."

"I will. We will be docking with the Magellan in a few minutes ourselves."

"I'll see you then."

Allan nodded and cut the wave. He glanced over at the young woman in the pilot's seat, "That man just pissed me off."

"I felt your anger," River replied as she skillfully docked Serenity with the Alliance cruiser.

Allan stood up, "I'll be in the infirmary."

"Talk to Zoë first."

"Hmm?"

"She is confused... and a little jealous."

"Why?"

"Saw you scoop up a beautiful woman and run away without so much as a word. Stood by Captain Marsh while Simon examined her."

Allan slapped his palm against his forehead, "I'm an idiot. Zoë probably thinks Sylvia might be an old girlfriend or something."

"Or something," River confirmed.

"Thanks, River. Know where Zoë is?"

"Three feet behind you..."

Allan whirled in place. Zoë stood behind him, hands on her hips.

"Who is that woman, Husband?"

Allan knew that tone of voice and inwardly cringed, "Sylvia Marsh, Captain of the Kansas."

"I kinda figured that part out. What I mean, what is she to you?"

Leave it to Zoë to be direct about this. Allan looked his wife directly in the eyes, "Until I met Kaylee, Sylvia was the closest thing I had to a younger sister."

Zoë stared at her husband. Allan could almost see the wheels turning in her mind.

"You think on her like you do Kaylee?"

"Yes."

Zoë's eyes shot a quick glance in River's direction. Allan cleared his throat.

"No cheating. Zoë, either you trust me or you don't about this. I love you."

Zoë's eyes fell and her shoulders slumped, "I... I'm sorry."

Allan let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He stepped forward and pulled Zoë into a hug, "Nothing to be sorry about."

Zoë pulled back and looked at Allan, "I was a fengle shagua."

"Since I don't know what that means, I'll say you weren't and we'll call it done."

Zoë snorted, "Are you ever gonna learn Mandarin?"

"I already speak English, French and a little Russian. That's enough."

Zoë giggled.

"Where is our little bundle of joy?" Allan asked

"Last I saw, she was having a staring contest with the purple belly guarding the airlock," Zoë chuckled.

"Definitely your daughter..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"She's pretty," Sylvia heard a small voice say.

"Yep," replied another tiny voice.

"Kinda looks like Aunt Kaylee."

"Taller than Momma. More like Aunt Zoë."

"Yup."

Sylvia opened her eyes. Her head was pounding and her mouth was dry. Painfully she turned her head. Standing next to whatever she was laying on stood two little girls. One with fair skin and long brown hair done up in pigtails. The other girl had a toffee complexion and reddish brown curls.

"Hi," said the darker skinned little girl, "I'm Sara."

"Hel... hello," Sylvia croaked.

"I'm Becca," The second girl said.

Sylvia blinked, her mind racing. Where the hell was she and who were these children?

"Can I have some water?" the captain was able to croak out.

"I'll get it," the one who called herself Becca said as she hopped off what looked to be a stool.

Becca filled a cup with water and returned to the bedside. She even was able to get a straw, "Here ya' go," she replied, holding the cup and straw so Sylvia could reach it.

She sipped the water. As her mind cleared, she looked around. Sylvia appeared to be in some kinds of medical bay. She remembered waking up after George attacked her, hitting someone and then throwing up. It was all so very fuzzy.

"Where am I?"

"The infirmary on Serenity," Sara said.

"What's Serenity?"

"A K-64 03 Firefly," the little girl replied.

Sylvia just looked confused. "It's a ship," Becca added.

"Oh," Sylvia remarked, "How old are you?"

"I'm five and a half and Becca's almost seven," Sara said proudly.

Sylvia was surprised, both girls seemed to be much more articulate than their ages suggested.

"You both seem very bright for your ages," Sylvia said.

"We're both smart like our folks," Becca replied.

Now we're getting somewhere, Sylvia thought.

"Becca's daddy is a doctor and her momma's the chief engineer," Sara stated.

"And Sara's daddy is a pilot and helps out my momma with the engine. Oh and runs a big company."

"And my momma's first mate," Sara said proudly.

"Becca is it? Would you mind getting your daddy, the doctor? I'm not feeling very good."

"Sure!" The little girl replied, her face lighting up, "Be right back."

As Becca scampered off, Sylvia turned to Sara, "What's you momma's and daddy's names?"

"Momma's name is Zoë. Daddy's is Allan."

Sylvia gasped. The image of Allan Bryant's face flashed in her memory. She had hit him. But that was impossible. Sylvia had figured out that her asshole of a first officer, George Tashima, had knocked her out and put her in cryo. The problem was that meant that this was the twenty-sixth century. Allan should have died centuries ago. She was so confused.

"What's you whole name, sweetie?"

"Sara Jane Bryant."

"Son of a..."

"Bad word," Sara chided.

"Baby? What are doing in here? It's almost bedtime," said a beautiful dark skinned woman as she entered the room.

"Talking to the nice lady, Momma," Sara replied.

The woman turned and yelled, "She's awake!"

A man rushed into the small white room, Sylvia's eyes widened with shock and recognition. He was a few years older and starting to show more gray than she remembered but the man standing before her was indeed, Allan Bryant.

"Allan?"

"Hey, Sylvia," Allan smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Like shi... bad," she said, remembering the little girl in the room.

"It goes away in a few hours."

"Where am I?"

"You ain't in Kansas anymore, Dorothy," Allan grinned.

Sylvia groaned, "You need some new material."

"After four hundred years, it's all new again," Allan replied.

"Four..."

"Hundred, well, four hundred, thirteen years, seven months and a few days to be precise"

Sylvia's jaw dropped, "What year..."

"It's 2527," Allan answered. His face serious.

"My god..."

"Ahem," Zoë said quietly.

"Oh, oops," Allan said, "Sylvia Marsh, this is my wife, Zoë. I already think you met our little girl, Sara."

"Hi," Sylvia replied, her mind still reeling from this new information. She was still confused as to why the man she looked on like a big brother was standing here in front of her... married with a little girl to boot.

"Welcome on board Serenity," Zoë said.

"We're back!" Becca cried as she dragged Simon through the door, interrupting any further conversation.

"Slow down, Rebecca," Simon said before pulling away from his daughter's hand, "Oh, hello, you're awake. I'm Dr. Tam."

"Hello, doctor," Sylvia said.

"Everyone not a doctor or patient, get out," Simon ordered.

Zoë took Becca and Sara's hands and began to lead them through the door. Allan didn't move.

"Doctor of medicine, is what I meant," Simon sighed, "A PhD doesn't count."

Allan grinned, "You're in good hands Sylvia. Simon is the best."

"Shoo!"

"I'm gone, Simon," Allan said as he turned and closed the infirmary doors behind him as he left.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan sat on the sofa outside the infirmary. His laptop computer sat on the coffee table. Absently he rubbed his eyes. It was nearly midnight of a very long day. After her examination, Sylvia had asked Simon a few questions. He answered them to the best of his abilities. The captain of the Kansas suddenly began screaming about the blood on her hands. She took a swing at Simon and Allan needed to rush in to help the doctor. It took some work but Simon was finally able to sedate her.

Now she was sleeping under the influence of the sedatives.

Allan felt the sofa compress next to him. Without looking he knew it was his wife.

"You okay?"

"No," Allan said quietly, "If Sylvia had access to a gun... she would have used it."

"Survivors guilt," Zoë replied, "Been there myself... couple of times."

Allan looked into Zoë's eyes. He saw a slight haunted look there, "Could... could you talk to her?"

Zoë kissed her husbands cheek, "You really care for her, don't you?"

"Like a sister," Allan replied.

"Why don't you go to bed? I'll sit with her for a while."

Allan smiled slightly, "Thanks, honey."

"Go get some sleep."

Allan stood slowly and with a last look back at his wife, began climbing the stairs to the upper deck.

Zoë stood and quietly entered the infirmary. She pulled a stool up next to the bed and sat down. Zoë looked at the woman lying on the med bed closely. She looked tall, perhaps as tall as Zoë was herself. Natural honey blond hair and a nice figure. Zoë snorted slightly. If Marion Vorrasi were on this trip, she would be drooling over this woman. Marion was very much like Jayne in that way... well the way Jayne used to be. Before River.

As Zoë's eyes moved back to Sylvia's face she found tear filled eyes looking back at her.

"Sorry," Sylvia whispered.

"For what?"

"Loosing it."

"You ain't the only one who's wanted to pound on the doc," Zoë smiled, "He can be such a Jin tzahng mei yong-duh, shagua sometimes."

"A what?"

Zoë grinned, "Sorry. You're like my husband. Can't speak Mandarin."

"You're really married to Allan?"

"Eighth anniversary is coming up in a few months."

"He's a good man."

"Wouldn't a married him if he wasn't."

Sylvia smiled slightly. Then her face grew serious, "It's really 2527?"

"July fifteenth... well sixteen now, it's after midnight."

"Sorry if I'm keeping you up,"

"I'm fine," Zoë replied.

Sylvia looked to be in deep thought for a moment. Her eyes became wet, "I killed them all."

"No," Zoë said sharply in her 'command' voice, "You gave them a humane way to die in peace."

"You were in the military, weren't you?" Sylvia asked.

Zoë nodded, "Infantry."

Sylvia grinned slightly for just a moment, "I was a fighter jock... pilot."

"Now I know why you and my husband get on so well," Zoë grinned back.

"Did... did you ever lose anyone under your command?"

"Twenty-five hundred... give or take."

"How..."

"About eighteen years ago, we had a 'little' civil war. Independents versus the Alliance. I started out as a private in the Alliance Army. Got sickened by what I was bein' ordered to do, so I defected to the Independents. I was a corporal at the last battle. A meat grinder of a place called Serenity Valley. Twenty eight thousand Independents against forty thousand or so Purple Bellies... Alliance troops. Long story short, only about fifteen hundred total came out of the valley on both sides."

"Command left us there for nearly two weeks. No medics, food, water... anything while they negotiated the peace. They just left us there... both sides."

"My god..."

"I was a corporal and the second in command of the remaining independent forces when they finally came after us... I know all about death."

"How... how did you..." Sylvia trailed off.

"I shut down. No emotions. Turned into a hard ass bitch. Only thing that kept me going was my best friend who was also my Sergeant. Now he's Captain of the ship we're on."

"You're not shut down now," Sylvia observed.

"Had some help. The captain bought this ship. He hired a pilot and I gained a husband out of the deal."

"Allan?"

Zoë shook her head, "Allan's my second husband. My first husband was killed. I shut down again. Two years later, we find this old spaceship floating in space and out of cryo pops the man who a little over year later became my husband."

"So Allan's just a crew member on this ship?"

"Little more than that," Zoë smiled. "Blue Sun is still around. Allan's back runnin' his company. We only use Serenity for trips like this. Captain's got a horse ranch on Boros."

"Boros?"

"Like I'm doin' this all again," Zoë grinned, "There's over eighty worlds terriformed. Boros is a border planet. We have a home there. Ship's crew, that is. You'll meet em' in the morning."

"This is all a bit much to take in..."

"You got people to help you. Then you'll have some others you will need to help. My husband says there's four more survivors still in cryo."

"Only four more?"

Zoë nodded gravely, "One man and three women. The rest of the chambers failed over the years. Yours started to malfunction just as Allan found you. Barely got you out in time."

"Maybe he shouldn't have... might have been for the best."

"That's go-se. Listen to me, sister. I been pretty close to where you are now. Had your whole 'verse ripped out from under you. It gets better. Not right off but it will. And you got other things to consider?"

"What's that?"

Zoë smiled, "That little one you got inside."

"How did..."

"Was in the log left by your first officer."

"If he wasn't dead, I'd kill him myself... he is dead, right?"

Zoë nodded, "Allan found him on the bridge."

"Where I was supposed to be. Son of a bitch always was too damn noble for his own good."

"Been known to happen."

"My… baby?"

"Doc didn't say any specifics but so far your little once came through cryo fine."

Sylvia relaxed a bit at that news. Suddenly she yawned.

"You need some rest," Zoë observed.

"I've been asleep for four hundred years..."

"Just the way it is. Allan was the same way, when we got him out o' cryo. You get some sleep and in the mornin', you can meet everybody."

"Thank you," Sylvia said.

"Welcome."

"One last thing," Sylvia asked.

"What's that?" Zoë replied as she turned back to face her.

"Where's the bathroom. I really need to go."

"Come on, I'll show you," Zoë grinned.

-

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Allan and the kids. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place nine years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Takes place five years post "The Bash"

-

AN: If you haven't figured it out quite yet, this story arc is a character study and not the usual shoot em' up.

-

Thanks again to Woonsocket and Chris for the Beta work

-

Relics

-

Chapter Eight

-

Sylvia awoke a bit stiff and sore, but she felt immeasurably better. Physically anyway. Someone had left clothing for her. Underwear, sweats and a t-shirt. There were even socks and what looked like some kind of athletic shoes. She was wearing a hospital johnny at the moment, and real clothes were just what she needed. Grabbing the bundle she padded to the bathroom across from the infirmary.

After dressing, she was surprised at how hungry she was. Stepping from the bathroom she was nearly bowled over by two small boys. One was obviously a toddler and the other looked to be about six or seven years old. How many kids were on this ship anyway?

"Sorry," Jefferson Reynolds apologized, "Jack's a bit of a handful."

"That's okay," Sylvia replied, "What's your name?"

"Jefferson. You can call me Jeff."

"I'm Sylvia."

"You're Uncle Allan's friend."

"I guess I am. Is Jack your brother?" Sylvia asked, noting both boys' dark hair.

"Cousins," Jeff replied.

"Oh."

"We get that a lot," the boy grinned.

"Who are your parents?"

"My daddy is the Captain. Jack's daddy is Uncle Simon, the doctor."

"I understand now," Sylvia smiled.

"Jeffy," Jack whined as he impatiently waited by the hatch leading to the cargo bay.

"Gotta go, nice meeting you."

"You too," Sylvia said as the boys scampered off.

Alone again, Sylvia looked around. There were what looked like rooms in one direction and a large open space in the other. Where she stood appeared to be a comfortable lounge area.

Footsteps on the stairs next to the infirmary drew her attention. A woman wearing coveralls came in to view. She broke into a smile and headed right for Sylvia.

"Hi. I'm Kaylee," She smiled.

"Sylvia," she replied smiling herself. This Kaylee woman just radiated happiness.

"You didn't happen to see a couple of little boys run through here did you?"

"That way," Sylvia said pointing in the direction the boys had run.

"Thanks," Kaylee said, "I best go round em' up for breakfast."

"Speaking of which... I hate to be a bother, but I could use a little food myself."

"Oh, silly me, 'course you'd be hungry. Allan ate like a horse the morning after he came outta cryo. Follow me."

Sylvia followed Kaylee up the stairs to the upper deck, her eyes taking in the ship she was on. Stepping through the doorway she found herself in a large combination kitchen and dining room. Several people sat around the table. Two women and two men looked back at her.

"Uh, hi,"

The smaller of the two men stood up. With a smile, he extended his hand, "I'm Captain Malcolm Reynolds. Welcome to Serenity."

Sylvia shook his hand, "Thank you, Captain."

"Coffee?"

"I think I'd kill for a cup about now," Sylvia grinned.

"Have a seat, I'll fetch it."

Sylvia took an unoccupied seat and sat down. A slim young woman further down the table looked at her, cocked her head to the side and smiled, "I'm River."

"Hi," Sylvia replied.

The big man sitting next to River just grunted. She smiled, "Pardon my husband. He's grumpy before he eats in the morning."

"Don't mind Jayne," Mal said as he put a mug of coffee in front of Sylvia, "He's grumpy all the time."

At that moment, Allan entered the room, followed by Sara. He was carrying a large box in his hands.

"About time, Gramps. Man's likely to waste away waitin' fer you to cook."

Sara stomped over to the big man, put her hands on her hips and stared up at her uncle, "That ain't nice, Uncle Jayne."

"Aw... don't go usin' them puppy dog eyes on me, ni-zi."

Sara continued to stare at Jayne, "We have a guest. Be nice."

River giggled at her husband, Allan just grinned, "That's enough, Sara. I think you made your point."

"Okay, Daddy,"

"How are you feeling, Sylvia?" Allan asked.

She smiled, "Hungry."

Allan grinned back, "Then I better get cooking. Sara, can you give me a hand?"

"Okay, Daddy," she replied and bounded over to her father in the kitchen.

"Ah, there you are," Simon said as he entered the galley with Jack in his arms.

"Sorry, doctor."

"That's alright. No one on this ship follows my directions anyway..."

Allan balled up a dishtowel and threw it at Simon, smacking him in the head.

Despite her still heavy heart, Sylvia joined in on the laughter.

Next to enter was Inara, carrying Emma, "Oh, I see we have a guest this morning."

"Captain Marsh," Mal began, "This is my wife, Inara. The little one is our daughter, Emma."

"Please, call me Sylvia. How many children are there on this ship?" Sylvia asked.

"Five and one on the way," Inara replied.

"Who is expecting? If you don't mind me asking."

"I am," River piped up.

"Congratulations."

"You, too," River said in a sincere tone.

Sylvia's face fell, "Thanks."

"Do not worry. She will be beautiful and smart, just like her mother."

"Huh?"

"River is very... insightful," Allan said quickly from the kitchen as he poured eggs into a pan.

"Oh,"

Allan continued to make breakfast. Sara was in charge of the English muffins. She wasn't big enough to be allowed to use the stove, even though Allan was quite sure his daughter could take the stove apart and reassemble it.

As Allan finished, he turned to his daughter, "Sara, can you call everyone else please?"

Sara smiled and bounded over to the nearest intercom unit, "Breakfast is ready! Come and get it before Uncle Jayne eats it all!"

Alan snorted in amusement at Sara's antics. The little girl took a seat next to Sylvia. Zoë entered the galley, followed by Kaylee, Becca and Jeff. Allan slid in on the other side of Sylvia, and Zoë sat next to her husband. Kaylee sat next to Simon and the kids took seats next to their parents.

"Dig in," Mal said.

Sylvia began to eat, observing the dynamics of the people around her from behind her plate. Kaylee seemed bubbly and enthusiastic. Her daughter Becca looked and acted like a miniature version of her mother. Simon was occupied with feeding his one year old. Inara alternated between adjusting Emma's bottle and eating herself.

Captain Reynolds sat at the head of the table. The look on his face said everything about him. He loved his crew and family and would do whatever it took to protect them.

She heard a snort next to her. She looked over to see Allan grinning at her, "Put away the psychology degree, Syl."

Sylvia grinned, "Old habit."

This perked up Simon's interest, "You have a degree in psychology?"

"Masters," Sylvia replied.

"Usually, when people look at Sylvia here, they see a 'dumb blond'. Couldn't be further from the truth," Allan grinned at her.

"Don't be picking on my hair color," Sylvia protested, "It's natural, not from a bottle."

"How did you meet my husband?" Zoë asked.

"Job interview. Allan was hiring pilots with some space time for some secret project. Four years later, I ended up the captain of an exodus ship."

"Interesting," Zoë replied. Allan just shot her a grin.

"You must have all kinds of stories about Earth," Kaylee said.

"I'm sure Allan has told you a few," Sylvia replied.

"Yeah, but his are gonna be different from yours, I 'magine."

"Bao-bei, Sylvia just went through a rather trying twenty-four hours. Lets give her some time," Simon said.

Kaylee's face fell a bit, "Okay."

Everyone went back to eating. As they finished, Sylvia turned to Allan, "Still haven't lost your touch in the kitchen."

Zoë raised her eyebrow at her husband, "My husband's made you breakfast before?"

Jayne snorted from his spot further down the table. River elbowed him.

"Well... I..."

"Allan had the command crew of the Kansas over to his home for a shove-off party. We stayed up too late and most of us passed out from the good booze he was providing. I woke up with a hangover on Allan's sofa. He made us all breakfast."

Allan grinned, "I seem to remember you waking up on top of Derrick instead of the sofa."

Sylvia's face suddenly clouded. Tears ran down her face and she stood up quickly, "Please excuse me..."

She ran from the room.

Allan slid his chair back and Zoë put her hand on his arm, "I got this, Husband."

Zoë found Sylvia in the cargo bay, sitting on a crate, sobbing. Zoë slowly approached her, "Wanna talk about it?"

Sylvia sniffled, "Part of me says no, but I know I need to."

Zoë sat next to her, "Who's Derrick?"

"My chief engineer... and... the father of my baby."

"Did you love him?"

Sylvia nodded, wiping tears from her face.

"What happened to him?"

"He was on duty in the engine room when we collided with the comet."

"I see. You ain't had time to grieve yet... have you?"

"No..."

"Figured as much. You had too much on your plate. Then you were ready to join him. You just need to grieve. We got a lot in common, you and me."

"Because we lost someone we loved..." Sylvia stated.

Zoë nodded, "Unlike me, you will have something left of him. And a reason to go on. To honor him."

"What's that?"

"That little one you got growin' inside o' you."

Sylvia sniffled and actually smiled a little, "Maybe you should be the one with the psychology degree. You do this pretty well."

"Learned it the hard way. And I think you an me need to sit down with Inara. She's a trained councilor... among other things," Zoë finished with a grin.

"What other things?"

"Let me tell you about registered companions..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"How are the other survivors doing, Admiral?" Allan asked the older man as they sat in the admiral's private quarters on the Magellan.

"Awake, confused and hungry."

"Par for the course."

"How is Captain Marsh?"

"She's dealing with some things. Feels responsible for what has happened."

"As she should, if she is the kind of officer you say she is."

"Where are you going with this, Admiral?" Allan asked.

"There are people... not me, I want you to know, who want Captain Marsh to be held responsible for what happened to the Kansas."

Allan's face turned red from anger, "Have these people seen the logs yet?"

"No. And that is why I am not going along with their recommendations. I am, however under some... political pressure."

"Would this... pressure go away if I were to call the Prime Minister?"

"It might," Shin agreed.

"I'll wave Richard as soon as I get back to Serenity."

"Thank you."

"Anything else?"

"I was wondering. Since you are a person known to the survivors, perhaps you would be best at explaining when and where they are."

"I can do that, sir."

"What about the salvage operation?" Shin asked.

"From looking at the data I was able to gather on my abbreviated trip over, I believe that if we refuel the tanks for the standby fusion reactor, life support and gravity can be restored."

"Excellent. What about changing her trajectory?"

"The tugs enroute have the thrust we'll need for that. I have a freighter from Blue Sun on the way with an engineering crew, heavy equipment and the materials needed to allow the tugs to maneuver Kansas and get her into a steady orbit."

"Very good. I'm glad you were willing to do this. Without your help, this might have been a disaster."

"I'm glad I was able to help. About the survivors. I'd like to have them travel with us when we leave next week."

"Leaving so soon?"

"Mal... Captain Reynolds does have a business to run, as do I."

"I see."

"I will have the necessary information for both the fleet and my own engineers to accomplish the salvage operation."

"What about Captain Sutherland's salvage claim?"

"Taken care of. I'm paying him out of my own pocket... and throwing in a complete overhaul of his ship. I'll bring her up to Serentity's standard."

"When would you like to meet the rest of the survivors?"

"This evening. I'm putting together a little welcoming dinner on Serenity. No offense but hanging around a bunch of polite but security-minded military personnel is probably not helping their anxiety."

"No offense taken. They have been wondering already if they are captives."

Allan nodded, "Would you like to join us this evening, Admiral?"

"I'd be delighted."

"18:00 UST then."

"I'll be there, Dr. Bryant."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan was directing a group of Alliance navy crew in transforming Serenity's cargo bay into a dining hall. Mal had grumbled at first, but when Allan arranged for the fleet to provide the food and manpower, he'd reluctantly agreed. Jayne stood watch to make sure no one wandered off.

While they were all now upright, Alliance citizens, and even hailed as heroes for their work in releasing the Miranda wave, Mal still didn't trust the average purple belly as far as he could throw one.

A quick buffet was laid out with the assistance of Magellan's food services division. First to arrive was the crew of the Sutherland, followed by Admiral Shin.

Under escort, the four Kansas survivors were led into Serenity's cargo bay. They all looked a little scared, except for the man. He just looked around curiously. Sylvia Marsh was still dressed in the clothing Serenity's crew had acquired for her. The survivors were dressed similarly.

The two older women recognized Sylvia immediately which added further to their confusion. The younger woman, just a girl really, was nearly trembling.

Allan greeted them as they entered, "Welcome to Serenity."

They looked at him with obvious confusion.

"Please, have a seat and I'll try to explain everything."

The survivors of the Kansas sat down at the table while the crew of Serenity and the Sutherland stood off to the side with the admiral.

Once everyone was seated, Allan gazed at them with a confident smile.

"Excuse me.. sir?" the young woman asked, her voice nearly trembling.

"Yes?" Allan replied.

"Where... where are we?"

"What's your name?" Allan asked.

"Melissa Forbes, sir."

"What do you remember, Melissa?"

"Getting put into a cryo chamber on the Kansas."

Allan nodded, "How old are you Melissa?"

"Seventeen."

Allan took a deep breath. How to tell this teenager that her parents were dead and she was all alone in the twenty-sixth century. Allan knelt down in front of her, "You four, along with Captain Marsh... are the only ones who survived the journey."

Four faces looked at Allan in shock. Tears began to run down Melissa's face, "My parents?"

"I'm so sorry, dear. They didn't survive."

"They said it was safe!" the girl screamed.

"It is... for one hundred years. There was a problem with the Kansas. It took much longer to reach her destination."

"How long?" the man asked.

"Four hundred thirteen years," Allan replied.

'Son of a..."

The two older women just looked stunned. The man seemed angry.

"What the hell happened?"

Sylvia stepped forward, "Kansas collided with a comet fragment ten months after leaving Earth. After discussions, it was decided that, rather than cause everyone's death, we would give those in cryo a chance. We devised a plan, jury-rigged a fuel line to keep the cryo chambers powered; however, we knew the trip would take three hundred years longer than originally scheduled."

The two women who had been awake when the collision occurred accepted the news with more aplomb.

"Why are you here, Captain?" the man asked.

"Not by choice," Sylvia replied, "My first officer, Mr. Tashima, mutinied and removed me from command. He put me in cryo."

"How is it that your chamber worked then?"

"It nearly didn't," Allan spoke up, "If we had been five minutes later in boarding the Kansas, Captain Marsh would also be dead."

The indignant man's face suddenly clicked in Allan's mind, "You're Winston Chapel, aren't you?"

"How did you know... son of a bitch. You!"

"That's right... me," Allan replied, menace in his voice.

"You know him, Allan?" Sylvia asked.

"Kind of hard to forget the name and face of a man who tried to have me killed..."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Allan and the kids. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place nine years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Takes place five years post "The Bash"

-

AN: Lots going on in this chapter. Also I know I'm touching on a few controversial subjects here. Namely race and religion. I hope I can do this without offending anyone. The opinions expressed by one of my characters are not my own but are necessary for the story line. I apologize in advance if I have offended anyone. Also there's some salty language in english.

-

Thanks again to Woonsocket and Chris for the Beta work

-

Relics

-

Chapter Nine

-

"...Kind of hard to forget the name and face of a man who tried to have me killed."

Winston Chapel leaped to his feet. His face turning red with rage, "How dare you speak to me like that. I am a man of God!"

"You're a huckster and shyster who's personal vendetta against me led to you hiring a hit team and trying to kill me," Allan growled.

"I did no such thing," Chapel sputtered.

"Then explain why you were arrested for conspiracy in the murder of my security team and my attempted murder?"

"Charges were dropped."

"I know that. Now can you please explain to me why a man who was so vehemently against the Exodus ended up in cryo on an Exodus ship?" Allan was nose to nose with Chapel.

"I... I wasn't against it in general. Only how the Exodus was executed."

"Oh yes, I read that in one of your press releases. Only those you considered God's true children should be allowed to migrate."

"That's right!" Chapel yelled.

Allan smiled slightly but there was no humor in his eyes. "Please explain to these good people who you consider God's true children."

"Despite our differences, you fit the criteria," Chapel growled back.

"And what criteria is that? These people want to know."

Chapel took a moment to look at the people gathered around. Three faces in particular caught his attention. The oriental man in uniform, the black skinned woman and the obvious half-breed child hanging on to her. He snorted, "It's obvious. Your skin."

"What is it about my skin? Oh, do you mean it's color?"

"Yes," Chapel growled back.

"Let me summarize," Allan replied in his most scholarly tone of voice. "Anyone not Caucasian is not a child of god and should not have been allowed to join the Exodus, correct?"

"Yes," Chapel nearly spat. "Abominations like that oriental thing and that black trollop over there shouldn't be even allowed to live. And that half-breed whelp should have been killed at birth..."

The next thing Winston Chapel knew, he was laying on the deck with a nearly dislocated jaw and Allan Bryant standing over him, rubbing the knuckles on his right hand.

Allan leaned over the man laying on the deck. "I'll have you know, that so called 'half-breed' over there is my daughter and the woman next to her is my wife. And if you ever say anything about them again you'll have more to worry about than a sore jaw."

"Saw that 'comin," Allan heard Jayne remark. Zoë's face hardened but she didn't move yet. She held out a hand to keep Mal back. She knew Allan needed to do this by himself.

"You can't do this to me. I'm an important man!"

"No. You're a racist bastard who isn't above murder for his own twisted ideals. As for your importance, it's nothing in the here and now. Four hundred years ago, you had some status. Now, you are less than nothing."

Chapel scrambled to his feet and stared at Allan. He then straightened and turned to the crowd. "I want to speak with the highest government official available. I wish to file assault charges against this ni... man."

Allan grinned at him. "Good luck in that."

"Why?"

"Because the highest ranking government official for five days full burn is standing right here... isn't that so, Admiral Shin."

Chapel paled when the Oriental man he had just called, not worthy of life, stepped forward. "You are correct, Dr. Bryant. And I don't know what Mr. Chapel is talking about. I didn't see any assault. Did you?"

"I think he tripped," Allan replied coldly.

Shin turned around to face the group. "Did anyone witness an assault just now?"

Everyone shook their heads no. Even a wide eyed Melissa Forbes and the other two Kansas survivors.

Zoë dropped her arm and Mal stepped forward. "Mr. Chapel. You're no longer welcome on my ship."

"Who are you?"

"Captain Malcolm Reynolds, master of this vessel. You got thirty seconds to get your pi-gu 'offa my boat."

Shin snapped his fingers and two armed marines stepped into the bay from the docking tunnel, "Escort Mr. Chapel to his quarters aboard Magellan. Make sure he has dinner delivered."

The marines saluted and led the sputtering man away. Zoë was at Allan's side a moment later. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Allan nodded. His hands still shaking with fury, "I'm pretty easy to get along with and I try not to dislike anyone... but I truly, truly hate that man."

"He's slime," Sylvia stated as she crossed her arms and stood next to Zoë.

Sara looked up at her father. "Daddy? What's a half-breed?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, after the kids had been put to bed, five people sat around the table in Serenity's galley. Allan had to smile slightly as Admiral Shin, Zoë and Mal toasted each other with some of the Admiral's brandy. It turned out that he too, was a Serenity Valley veteran.

Despite being on different sides, Anyone who survived the valley was someone Mal could respect.

"So, how did the war start?" Sylvia asked.

"Might have a difference of opinion with the Admiral here, but a bunch o' the Rim Worlds got fed up with the central government meddling with how they were doing things. Taxes kept goin up and we weren't seeing nothin in return," Mal said. "Regulations came down from on high on how we were supposed to do things. What and when to plant, how many animals and the like... well least that's how it was fer me and mine on Shadow."

"The government was indeed heavy handed at that time," Shin admitted. "Those in power kept an iron grip."

"In hindsight, I know where some of that attitude came from," Allan replied.

"Where, Dear?" Zoë asked.

"John Lassiter."

"The Minister of Defense from Earth?" Sylvia asked.

"Lassiter was on the Manchester in cryo," Allan said. "Thing is, ol' John didn't just help with the founding of the new worlds. He went back into cryo instead. He'd come back out every fifty years or so. Work the bits of his grand scheme and then go back on ice. Time I got here, he had the previous administration's Prime Minister along with the Cabinet and half of Parliament in his pocket and had the entirety of Blue Sun to do his bidding."

"With government approval, he did things so vile... well, lets put it this way. I honestly think he orchestrated the whole war as a stepping stone to his goal of ruling everything," Allan finished.

"What are some of the things he did?" Sylvia asked.

"River, for one," Zoë said.

"River?"

"River's a super genius. Makes me look like an idiot," Allan replied, "Her folks heard about this special school for gifted children. They sent River."

"This school was a front for a Blue Sun lab doing human experimentation," Mal continued. "Cut into her brain, torture, combat training... she was fourteen."

"My god," Sylvia exclaimed.

Allan continued the story, "Now, River had a natural psychic ability. Real honest to god telepathy. Not very strong, but there nonetheless. Somehow they found out about that and did things... made River stronger... and insane,"

"It's like something out of science fiction..."

"All true," River said quietly as she entered the galley.

"Didn't mean to wake ya' Albatross," Mal said.

"Noisy up here," River replied, tapping her temple with an index finger. She took a seat next to Sylvia.

"You're the one," the Admiral said quietly. "The one we were chasing all those years ago."

"Like a rabbit," River replied. "But the fox was outsmarted."

"This is all a bit much to take in..." Sylvia said in a subdued tone.

"You've had a pretty busy forty-eight hours, Sylvia," Allan said. "I didn't get a hang of things around here for a while. At least you weren't in a shootout twelve hours after getting out of cryo."

"A shootout?"

Allan grinned and he and River began to recount the tale of Jayne's ex-partner showing up and trying to board Serenity.

"Sounds like the old west," Sylvia commented.

"Sometimes the Rim is a bit like the old west," Allan replied.

"What about that hundan, Chapel?" Mal asked, changing the subject.

"Personal issues aside," Admiral Shin replied, "He is still a citizen. He has broken no laws here and now so I cannot hold him."

"I don't want him back aboard Serenity," Mal stated, "And I know for certain, Robert ain't gonna let him on the Sutherland."

"He will remain on board Magellan. Once this mission is concluded, Mr. Chapel will be transferred to Londonium and be given assistance in settling into a new life."

"Drop him in the middle of a Tong neighborhood on Shinon," Allan grumbled, "and see how long he lasts..."

All eyes focused on Allan.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did, Dear," Zoë grinned.

"As a Fleet Admiral, I cannot agree with that statement. But as a man who grew up in a Tong neighborhood on Shinon... I'd do it personally if I could," Shin finished with a grin.

Mal clinked his glass with the officer. "Hear, hear."

They chatted a while longer before the Admiral excused himself and returned to Magellan. Zoë had set up Alicia's old bunk for Sylvia to use. Soon the crew bid each other goodnight and retired for the evening.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next couple of days went by in a blur for Sylvia. On the second day, she borrowed Zoë's space suit and went with Allan to the Kansas. Ostensibly to retrieve her personal effects and to retrieve the items in storage, belonging to the other survivors.

"You doing okay?" Allan's voice crackled across her headphones.

"Kind of hard to look at her like this," Sylvia replied as she waved her hand around indicating the ship in general. "Last I saw her, Kansas was a ship... not a derelict."

"She will be a ship again," Allan said.

"You sure?"

"Well, a museum is more of what I was thinking of."

"I'd like that better than breaking her up for scrap." Sylvia replied. She unlatched the storage container in front of her and floated it across the cryo chamber to Allan. She was doing her best to ignore the bodies, still laying in the other cryo chambers lining the walls of the compartment.

"That's the last one," She said.

"Even that asshole, Chapel's stuff?"

Sylvia chuckled into the radio, "Even the asshole's."

"Okay, let's get back to the shuttle and get your gear."

Allan docked Shuttle Two at the airlock below the bridge and he and Sylvia re-entered Kansas. As they floated into Main Street, Sylvia, looked over at Allan. "Where did you find George?"

"On the bridge," Allan replied.

"I guess we won't go there just yet. I don't think I'm ready for that."

"No problem. We'll just get your stuff and skedaddle."

"Actually, I need to make one more stop after that."

XXXXXXXXXX

It took Allan's help to force the door open to the cabin across the corridor from Sylvia's own. Maybe that was the problem. He had bee too close. Just across the corridor, thirty feet. She had actually measured it once. From her bed to Derrick's.

Sylvia floated in place for a moment, taking her time to say goodbye. Floating above Derrick's nightstand was a photo in a frame. It was a little yellowed from age but still intact. She handled it carefully due to the intense cold. It was group shot. Allan, Derrick, Sylvia, Manfred Ditz, George Tashima, Dr. Bennett...

"I remember that shot," Allan said from next to her.

"That was a good day," Sylvia sniffled.

"No crying in your suit. It's real hard to blow your nose..."

Sylvia's shoulders shook as she chuckled. "I'm done," she said after a moment.

"Let's get back to Serenity."

XXXXXXXXXX

After docking, Allan and Sylvia passed the storage containers to Jayne. Then with Mal and Zoë they carried them carefully down to the cargo bay deck.

"They'll need to warm up for a few hours before we can open them," Allan said.

Sylvia's personal effects were still in the shuttle defrosting. It consisted mostly of her civilian clothing and a few mementos. She still grasped the photo she had found in Derricks quarters.

"Let me give you a hand, Sylvia," Zoë said, Offering to help the other woman out of her borrowed space suit.

"Thanks, Zoë."

"What's that?"

"Oh, that's us at that party at Allan's I told you about... when he made us breakfast."

Zoë held the photo while Sylvia took off her gloves. "Which one is Derrick?"

"The one between Allan and me."

"Good lookin man," Zoë said with a small smile. "You're a lucky girl."

Sylvia nodded, "We didn't have a lot of time together but... Yeah, I was lucky to have him as long as I did."

Zoë placed a hand on Sylvia's shoulder and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sylvia looked at herself in the full length mirror in her room. She was amazed at how well her clothes had survived over four hundred years in her dresser and closet. Chilling things to nearly absolute zero had quite a bit to do with their preservation.

"Ain't gonna be able to wear these jeans much longer," She muttered to herself as she pulled them on. After her checkup with Dr. Tam before her trip over to the Kansas. He told Sylvia that she was nearly four months along and that the baby looked fine.

After pulling on a shirt, Sylvia climbed the ladder out of her room and nearly collided with Mal. "Sorry Captain."

"No worries, Captain," Mal replied.

"I don't really have a ship anymore. Probably be better if you just called me Sylvia."

"Still makes you a Captain, but I'll do it but only 'iffin you call me Mal."

"Okay, Mal."

"You get what you needed from your ship?"

"I think so. Seems nice to wear my own clothes."

"I think we'll be making a supply stop on the way back to Boros. That'll give you a chance to do some shopping and such."

"Uh, I don't have any money..."

Mal grinned, "Actually you do. Admiral sent these over."

"What's this?" Sylvia asked as she took the small bundle from Mal.

"New identity and bank cards. Thousand credits in cash and your new master's license."

"Master's license?"

Mal grinned, "You're a captain. Now you got paperwork to match."

"But, I know nothing about the ships in this century."

"Neither did Allan, but he figured it out."

"Allan's a genius..."

"So, it'll take you a might longer is all. If I can do it, you can. First time I ever set foot on a ship was when I joined the Independents."

"Thanks cap... Mal."

XXXXXXXXXX

Winston Chapel was an angry man. Under virtual arrest on the orders of that slant-eyed monkey in charge, Chapel sat sullenly in his room on Magellan and plotted. He would have his revenge. Some of the tools he needed for that revenge had been handed to him when a crewman delivered the personal effects he had in storage on Kansas.

He had been grateful for the clothing. Athletic wear wasn't much to his liking. What he had really been glad to see was the small locked, metal lined wooden box that held all of his most prized possessions.

Particularly the small frame Sig-Sauer automatic pistol and his old K-Bar knife. With these in hand, the former marine turned evangelist turned religious crusader would bring the word to all these new worlds. Just like his good friend John Lassiter had planned.

His first task would be to rid the universe of Allan Bryant and that abomination he said was his daughter. Chapel smiled evilly. Maybe he would spend some time with the trollop Bryant called his wife as well. He hated non-whites but as a woman, she did have her uses. Particularly if Bryant was alive and watching when he took her.

With that thought dancing in his head, Chapel laid back on his bed and fell asleep. He knew God was smiling down on him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Refueling complete," said the voice in Allan's headset, "And the tanker is clear."

"Copy that. Stand by," Allan turned in his suit to face Lt. Henderson, "Ready?"

"Anytime, Dr. Bryant."

Allan looked around Kansas' bridge. George Tashima's body had been removed by members of Magellan's crew as had the body of Manfred Ditz found in his quarters.

"Here we go," Allan said as he typed a series of commands into the master control console. In sequence, the bridge displays began to flicker to life one by one. So far so good. No major problems yet.

"Steve... Bring reactor power to thirty percent."

"Coming up now," the young engineer replied.

Allan looked at the power relay display. There were a few shorts in the main power distribution buss but he had expected that. The automatic systems rerouted around the damaged sections.

Slowly, Kansas was coming back to life.

"Okay, bringing the atmospheric plant on line, sections one through eight. Pasture and dome sections will remain as is," Allan intoned into his suit radio. A moment later the drifting debris on the bridge began to move as the ventilation system turned on.

"Ventilation operating," Lt. Henderson said, "and the air pressure is increasing. Temperature is up fifty degrees and rising."

"So far, so good," Allan smiled.

"Gravity generators are in the green, Dr. Bryant."

"Reactor to eighty percent."

"Showing eighty percent," Henderson reported after a few seconds, "Containment is stable."

"Okay, gravity generators to standby."

"On standby."

"Set for five percent. I don't want anything or anyone crashing down."

Allan felt the slight tug of gravity and his spacesuit boots gently touched the deck. The odd scraps of paper in the air also began to fall very slowly.

After ten minutes. Long enough for anything floating to have migrated to the deck plates. Allan ordered that the gravity be ramped up to half a gee over five minutes. Once stable at that level, Henderson increased to full gravity.

Allan smiled at the younger man, "What's the temperature in here now?"

"Bridge shows thirty five degrees Fahrenheit."

"Pressure?"

"Fourteen PSI. Oxygen at sixteen percent."

"No time like the present," Allan said as he unsealed the visor on his helmet. For the first time on over four hundred years, someone was breathing the air on Kansas.

"Well?" Henderson asked.

"Smells a bit musty but it's breathable."

"Congratulations, Dr. Bryant."

"A couple of things left to do yet," Allan replied.

Allan stiffly walked over to the combination helm and navigation console and carefully sat in the pilots station.

"Inertial dampeners?"

"On line," the lieutenant replied.

"Here's the acid test then," Allan replied as he began throwing switches on the console.

Kansas was slowly tumbling. Not very fast. A few degrees per minute. She took about an hour to complete her full end over end flip. She did a complete roll every two hours.

As she watched from Serenity's bridge, Sylvia Marsh was in tears as all of Kansas' running lights came on. A moment later, with brief flashes of fusion fire. Her thrusters stabilized the massive ship.

Crowded against every available window, the crews of the Magellan, Eagle and the other Alliance ships participating in the operation, broke out in applause.

Kansas was a derelict no more.

-

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Allan and the kids. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place nine years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Takes place five years post "The Bash"

-

AN: Okay, okay... I added in a little action...

-

Thanks again to Woonsocket and Chris for the Beta work

-

Relics

-

Chapter Ten

-

"... and that's the current situation here in what we euphemistically call the 'Verse," Allan finished with a smile.

He sat at the dining table in Serenity's galley. With him sat Sylvia, Melissa Forbes, Annie Nash and Vonda Harrell. The survivors from the Kansas.

"That's a lot to take in," Vonda Harrell said quietly before sipping from her coffee cup.

"Can say that again," Annie Nash agreed.

Allan looked at the two women. Annie, an attractive, thirty year old brunette, almost six months pregnant before she was placed in cryo and Vonda a twenty-five year old woman with light brown hair. She was nearly five months along.

"The closest analogy I can think of is to consider each world here in the verse is it's own country. We use spaceships now like we used airplanes back on earth."

"What is our legal status?" Annie asked out of the blue.

"You are all citizens of the Alliance," Allan replied before tossing envelopes on to the table in front of the women. Even the teenager, Melissa. "Those envelopes contain your new identity cards, a bank card that draws against accounts set up by me and one thousand credits in cash."

"Wow," Melissa said.

Allan grinned. "The accounts each have fifteen thousand credits. That money will help you start your new lives. The identity cards will ensure you have access to any and all social services, including health care."

"Where will we go?" Melissa asked.

"Since you are a minor, Melissa, you are temporarily under the care of Captain Marsh here."

Sylvia smiled at the girl who returned it.

"Do any of you have any vocational skills?" Allan asked.

"I was a para-legal," Annie said. "I worked in a law office in Kansas City. Then I helped out in Kansas' legal offices once I was on board."

"Still plenty of lawyers about," Allan grinned. "I think we'll be able to figure something out for you."

The woman smiled.

"And you, Vonda?"

"Not much use here, I'm afraid."

"Why is that?"

"I'm a pilot... flight instructor, actually. My husband..." she choked off. Sylvia patted her on the shoulder.

"It's okay. We all miss those we left behind."

Melissa and Annie looked sad as well. Annie had left her fiancé behind and Melissa had expected to awaken with her parents.

Allan smiled at Vonda, "Plenty of call for pilots."

"For spaceships, maybe. From what you've shown us, airplanes are kind of hard to come by."

"Perhaps, but shuttles are plentiful. So are the smaller ships like Serenity here. I learned to fly back on Earth in a Piper Cub. If I can fly Serenity here, you can learn too."

Vonda began to smile again. "Thanks."

"What about you, Melissa?" Sylvia asked, "What did you want to do?"

"I'm pretty good with math. And I like computers. I was thinking of being a programmer."

"Well, I think some schooling along those lines could be arraigned."

"I don't want to be a bother..."

"Nonsense," Allan smiled, "I'm pretty well off these days. I can afford it."

"How wealthy are you, Allan?" Sylvia asked.

Allan rolled his eyes. Sylvia would have to ask that question, "Well, you know how big a company Blue Sun was back on Earth, right?"

There were nods around the table.

"Multiply that by about twenty..."

Even Sylvia was shocked. Then she grinned, "So I guess Sara's not going to have to worry about working her way through college."

Allan grinned, "Not by a long shot."

"What about Melissa's question?" Annie asked.

"For now, you will be staying here on Serenity. We're leaving tomorrow and heading back towards civilization. We need to make a supply stop. Then we'll be heading back to Boros where my home is. For the short term, you all are invited to stay in the guest house there until we get you all settled."

"What's Boros like?" Melissa asked.

"Depends on where on the planet you are. The equatorial areas are a bit warm, much like the Australian outback. The further north or south you go it becomes more temperate. Where I live is much like Montana or Wyoming. Some prairie areas, mountains, forests. It's quite nice."

"Are there seasons?" Annie asked.

"Four," Allan replied. "Boros takes two years to go around it's star. Summer is about eight months, winter is about seven. Spring and autumn are quite nice as well. The winters near where I live are fairly mild. Lots of snow though. And we have alternating white and green Christmases."

"Sounds nice," Vonda replied.

"It is," Allan agreed. "And not quite as high tech as the core worlds. Boros is very much like North America was back when we left. That's why I like it. Just feels like... home."

XXXXXXXXXX

Winston Chapel smiled while he cleaned his pistol. The fools on this ship had showed him how to use and given him free access to the cortex. Using it's resources, Chapel had learned a great deal about the current political and economic situation. His plan had to be changed slightly. No matter. Once this was over, he would make his way to one of the border worlds like Triumph where there were many people with little education and were god fearing. Ripe territory for starting the movement again.

That is, as soon as Allan Bryant was dead. He had to act tonight. The ship Bryant was on would be leaving in the morning. If he timed it right, no one would be the wiser. All he had to do was kill Bryant, that monkey he called a wife and his half breed offspring. The rest of the ships crew looked like uneducated oafs who could barely speak. Except for the captain anyway. No matter, he would kill him too. The rest would be easily kept in line by threatening one of the women. The young, dark haired waif looked like a feather could knock her over. She would be the one he would hold hostage.

Chapel had memorized the path from his room to the docking bay, Serenity was using... Serenity, what a name for a ship. When he seized it, he would rename it to something more fitting. Redemption had a nice ring to it.

Confident in his plan, Chapel laid his pistol aside and began sharpening his K-bar.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You have all the plans?" Allan asked.

"Right here, Dr. Bryant."

"I do wish you'd call me Allan."

"Sorry, doc... Allan."

"That's better, Steve," Allan grinned. "You think you can keep to the schedule?"

"No problem. The freighter from Blue Sun is due in three days with the girders. Once we have the framework assembled, the tugs can dock with Kansas and start slowing her down."

Allan nodded at the young engineer, "What about the body recovery?"

"In progress. The Guardian arrived last night and brought a disaster crew with them. They're handling that part of the operation."

Allan nodded, "Sounds like things are well in hand."

"I think so too, sir... Allan."

"Steve, if you ever get tired of the military... Blue Sun is always looking for good engineers."

"I..."

"Are you trying to steal one of my officers?" Admiral Shin asked as he and the Magellan's Captain walked up. Steve snapped to attention.

"Just giving the young man some career options for when he decides to leave the military," Allan grinned.

The Magellan's captain glared at Steve. The young man began to sweat, "Are you planning on leaving us, Lieutenant?"

"No Sir," Steve squeaked.

"Good, I'd hate to see these go to waste," Captain Rasmussen said with a smile as he handed the young officer a small box, "Lt. Steven Henderson. For exemplary service to the Alliance, you are hereby promoted to Lt. Commander and entitled to all benefits therein."

Steve looked shocked. His jaw dropped open for a moment before regaining his composure and saluting his Captain and Admiral. "Thank you, Sirs," he stammered after the salute was returned.

"Here, let me get that Steve," Allan said as he opened the box and pined Steve's new rank pins on his collar.

"Thank you."

"Like I said, anytime you want to give up this life of adventure, give me a wave."

"Will you get out of here," The Admiral chuckled while making shooing motions with his hands, "Mr. Henderson has work to do."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry about the accommodations. But with the kids along, space is kinda tight."

"That's alright, Mrs. Bryant," Annie Nash replied. "Vonda and I don't mind sharing a room."

"What about Melissa?" Vonda asked.

"She's bunking with Sylvia. And please, call me Zoë. We're gonna be on this ship for about four and a half weeks."

"That long?" Vonda asked.

"Well, it's about three days to our supply stop. Then a four week haul back to Boros."

"How do you keep from going nuts?" Annie asked, "I mean, Kansas was so big but this ship..."

"We keep busy," Zoë replied. "We all help out with the chores. The kids tend to keep us occupied. Particularly Becca and my little one. Always getting into mischief and the like."

"What do you do for fun?"

"Play cards, Hoop ball in the cargo bay, exercise... got a set of weights and a couple of machines in the bay. Stationary bike and a treadmill. We do movie night every Friday. Kids movie early and once the little ones are in bed, something for the rest of us."

"Sounds nice, "Annie replied.

"We're a family now. I been with the captain almost twenty years, 'tween the military and here on Serenity. Kids call themselves cousins, even though there's no real blood 'tween em, well... except for the ones actually siblings."

"It looks like you have a good life here," Vonda commented.

"Took a while to get where we are today, but I agree. Well, I got work to do, dinner's in about an hour. Make yourselves comfortable in the meantime."

"Thank you Zoë,"

Zoë smiled and left the two women in their passenger dorm and headed up the stairs to the top deck. She heard giggling from behind one of the water tanks on the mid deck and decided to investigate.

"And what are you doing?" Zoë asked.

"Playin hide and seek, Momma," Sara grinned.

"Who with?"

"Becca, Jeff, and Melissa."

"Who's seeking right now?"

"Melissa."

"She don't know the ship, daughter o' mine."

"So?"

"That's like cheating."

"Oh."

Zoë smiled, "Why don't you find her then help her find the rest o' you. Then go get ready for supper."

"Okay, Momma," The five year old chirped as she ran off in search of the teenager.

That gave Zoë an idea. She wondered if Melissa had ever done any babysitting.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dinner that night was excellent, as usual. Allan and Kaylee had outdone themselves with the meal. Allan made his signature red sauce over pasta and Kaylee had baked fresh bread.

"You are truly multi-talented, Allan," Sylvia said as she finished her last forkful.

Allan took a slight bow, "Thank you."

"Just wait till he breaks out his guitar," Zoë said.

"You play guitar?" Vonda asked.

"A little," Allan replied modestly.

"More than just a little, Husband," Zoë smiled, "It's how you got me."

"Well..."

"Serenaded me," Zoë said, "An old tune called... what was it dear?"

"I know a set up when I see one, Wife," Allan grinned, "And it was Van Morrison's Brown Eyed Girl. Seemed appropriate."

"Momma sings real good too," Sara piped up.

It was Zoë's turn to be embarrassed.

"What kind of music do people listen to now?" Melissa asked.

"Depends on where you are," Allan replied.

"Music in the core tends to be either classical or the latest fad," Simon replied.

"And the rim worlds run the gamut from local folk tunes to core pop to old fashioned rock and roll from Earth."

"What kind of folk music?" Annie asked.

"Jayne... the man they call, Jayne..." River began to sing. Jayne shut his wife up with a kiss.

The crew broke out in laughter. The newcomers were confused.

"Jayne here is a folk hero back on a little place called Higgins Moon," Mal grinned. "Has a song and all."

The big man growled.

"I like Rock and roll," Melissa said, "My great grandma was a musician. Was in a band. I first thought is was music for old fogies," the teen giggled.

"I may be... older... but I am no fogie," Allan said with a grin at the girl.

Again, laughter filled the room.

As the evening continued, Allan dug out his guitar, as did Jayne and they played on into the evening. Soon it was bedtime for the children. Allan tucked Sara into bed, while Kaylee did the same for Becca. The two girls were bunking together due to Annie and Vonda needing to use Sara's room. Jack slept in a small bed in the corner of his parents room and Emma slept in a crib in the shuttle her parents shared. Mal's old bunk had been converted to an office years ago.

Around midnight, the adults all drifted off to bed themselves. Soon Serenity was quiet.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was time. Winston Chapel carefully slipped his k-bar knife into his boot and slipped his gun into the waistband of his pants. His jacket hid the weapon from view.

It was late, well after two in the morning, ships time. Chapel knew that there was a guard on his door. He wasn't locked in, but if he left his room, he had a 'guide'.

Chapel slid his door open. As he expected, a crewman stood outside. The boy hardly looked old enough to shave.

"Is there a problem, Sir?" the crewman asked.

"Trouble sleeping. Thought that if I could walk around a bit, I'd be able to sleep."

"The crew gymnasium is on this level, sir. I'd be happy to escort you there."

"That sounds like the ticket," Chapel smiled, "Let me grab a towel.

The crewman returned the smile and waited for Chapel to return. As the older man exited his room with the towel, he turned to lead the way. Before the young man could react, Chapel slit the crewman's throat and used the towel to keep the blood from spraying.

Chapel dragged the body back into his room and quickly wiped up the few blood drops on the deck. He callously wiped off his knife on the dead mans uniform. Chapel then took the deceased guards security card and slipped off through the ship.

Chapel had done his research well. This late at night, crew staffing was at a minimum. If he was lucky, no one would spot him as he made his way to the docking bay. If spotted, he would claim to have been out stretching his legs and state he gotten lost on the huge ship.

Ten minutes later, Chapel found himself outside the docking bay. One guard stood outside the open door to Serenity's airlock. Chapel smiled and brazenly walked around the corner.

"Sir?" the guard said as the civilian walked towards him. "This is a restricted area."

"I'm terribly sorry. I got separated from my escort and I'm hopelessly lost."

The guard sighed. Civilians, he thought just before Chapel's knife plunged between his ribs and punctured his heart.

"Still got it," Chapel said quietly over the man's body. This kill had been a pleasure for him. The guard was black.

Carefully, Chapel crept into the ship. Only a few lights were on. He kept to the shadows best that he could. He had done research on the cortex about Firefly's and had come to the conclusion that Bryant's whelp would most likely be in a passenger dorm.

Chapel crept through the hatch leading to the common area, using all the skill he had learned in the Marines. He hadn't been a recon sergeant for nothing. Moving further aft he saw strings of white lights around a pair of signs. One said Kaylee and Simon's room, the other Becca's room. Scrawled in crayon was a piece of paper taped to the sign that said 'Sara too.'

Chapel smiled and slid the door open. Carefully he crept forward, knife at the ready. The blankets were bunched up on the two beds and in the darkness, he thought he could see a dark hand protruding from under the covers. A smile still on his face, he plunged the blade down into the center of the blanket...

And hit nothing but cloth.

Eyes wide with surprise, Chapel pulled the blanket back and realized that the dark hand he had seen belonged to a teddy bear. Reaching over he pulled back the blankets of the other bed and revealed another stuffed toy.

"What the hell..." Chapel whispered.

"That's exactly where you're going," said a melodic voice behind him.

Chapel whirled and came up short as a samurai sword swung and stopped just short of his throat. The sword was held by the slip of a woman he had dismissed as no threat earlier.

He might have made a slight miscalculation.

Carefully he dropped the knife and smiled. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage."

"More than you will ever realize," said a second voice. That voice belonged to Allan Bryant. A moment later, the engineer stepped behind River, gun out and pointed between Chapel's eyes.

"Hello, Winston. Fancy meeting you here."

In his mind, Chapel swore vehemently. River grinned, "Such bad words for a man of God."

"What?"

"And now you're thinking, how did she know that. And you're wondering if that sword is real... I assure you it is," River finished as she flicked her wrist slightly and drew blood from Chapel's throat.

"Now... don't do any thing..."

"Hasty?" River finished for him.

Chapels eyes were wide with fear now.

River smiled, "And now you're wondering how we knew you were here. The answer is simple... I read minds."

Chapel looked into River's eyes and saw death there. He felt something warm run down his leg.

Allan smiled coldly.

-

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. (Except for Allan and the kids. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place nine years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Takes place five years post "The Bash"

-

-

Thanks again to Woonsocket and Chris for the Beta work

-

Relics

-

Chapter Eleven

-

"Just keep your hands where I can see them, Winston," Allan growled.

"And do not try to escape," River added, "I'll know your plan as soon as you do."

Allan and River slowly backed up, allowing Winston Chapel to exit the girls' room. River stayed in front of the man while Allan stood behind. Chapel put his hands on top of his head. He kept trying to figure out a way to escape.

"Nope, wont work, can't fly the ship, I'm too fast for you, Allan will shoot you..." River rattled off as she saw each of Chapels plans pop into his head.

"Will you stop that!" Chapel shrieked.

Allan pulled up the man's jacket and removed his pistol, "Sig Sauer 9mm... nice gun," Allan commented.

Chapel just growled.

At sword and gunpoint, Chapel was led back to the cargo bay. The lights were fully on now and his heart sank even more. Besides additional members of Serenity's crew, all armed he noticed, stood Admiral Shin, Captain Rasmussen and a whole squad of Alliance Marines. Every single one of which had a gun pointed at Chapel.

Captain Rasmussen stepped forward, "Winston Chapel, you are bound by law."

"Bound by what?"

"You're under arrest," Allan clarified.

"For what?" Chapel said, indignantly. Even though he knew what the charges would be.

"Two counts of murder. One count of attempted murder, one count each of attempted piracy and terrorism."

Chapel looked confused. The murder charges he expected, but piracy and terrorism?

"I... I don't understand... terrorism?"

"Under subsection sixty-seven of the Alliance Code of Military Justice. Any person committing murder on board a military vessel to escape an assigned escort or guard is then considered a threat to the vessel and or citizens of the Alliance. Since Magellan carries weapons of mass destruction, You have been classified as a terrorist," Admiral Shin said formally.

"This is preposterous!"

"No, it's the law," Captain Rasmussen replied.

"What about the piracy?" Chapel asked, trying to stall for time.

"You intended to hijack this vessel, did you not?" the captain asked.

"I admit nothing," Chapel spat.

"He did," River said, "Kill the captain, kill Allan, kill Sara, rape and kill Zoë. Threaten to kill the other children..." River leaned in close, her katana drew more blood, "And it would take significantly more than a feather to knock me over and Zoë could kill you with her bare hands."

Chapel licked his lips, mind racing. He finally spoke, "What is the potential punishment for these alleged crimes?"

"Death," Admiral Shin declared.

An idea came to Chapel. All he had to do was get a good lawyer, claim temporary insanity before the court, related to his being in cryo and he just might get away with this.

Behind Chapel, River giggled, "The only one in this room who is insane is me. And you won't see the inside of a courtroom."

"That is correct,"the Admiral said. "Under section eight. Any terrorist apprehended in the act of their crimes shall be tried by a panel of three officers consisting of the rank of captain or higher."

"I see an Admiral and one Captain. Looks like you are out of luck."

Admiral Shin just smiled and turned slightly, "Captain Marsh, your commission is still active. Would you consent to being on the panel?"

"Yes," Sylvia said.

"Very well," Shin replied. "Winston Chapel, how do you plead to the charges levied against you?"

"What? No, you can't do this!"

"How do you plead?" The admiral repeated.

"Not guilty!"

"So noted."

"I protest!" Chapel yelled.

Shin ignored him, "Captain Marsh... your verdict?"

"Guilty," Sylvia said darkly.

"Captain Rasmussen?"

"Guilty."

"I also enter a verdict of guilty," Shin stated, "The sentence is death, to be carried out immediately."

"No!" Chapel screamed.

"Shut up and take it like a man," Jayne growled.

"Dr. Bryant, as one of the intended victims of this prisoners crimes, you have a say in his method of execution," Shin asked.

Allan's brown eyes looked almost black to Chapel, "Bullet's too quick. So is River's sword... airlock."

"Mrs. Bryant?"

"Airlock."

"Captain Reynolds?"

"Airlock."

Jayne stepped over to the control panel and the clamshell doors in the center of the bay began to open.

Chapel began to look around in a panic. Looking for some way to escape.

Two of the marines forced Chapel back towards the open dumping lock. Zoë walked up in front of the man who had intended to kill her daughter.

"Huh choo-shang tza-jiao duh tzang-huo," She growled before drawing her fist back and slugging Chapel. Reeling from the blow, he fell into the belly airlock.

With a grin, Jayne closed the doors, muffling Chapel's screams.

A dark look on his face, Allan strode over to the control panel. Jayne stepped back.

Allan stared at the open button for a few seconds. Then his fist slammed down on the button and they heard the whoosh of escaping air.

Winston Chapel was no more.

Allan stood, staring at the button for long minutes. Zoë walked up next to her husband, "Are you okay?"

"No... but I will be once I go hold Sara."

"Me too, Baby. Me too."

Arms around each other, the engineer and the warrior woman walked towards the stairs leading to the galley where their daughter, along with the other kids and their guests, waited behind locked doors. Guarded by Simon and Inara who had their rarely used guns out and ready for use. Just in case

Mal turned to the two Alliance officers in the bay, "Gentlemen, I reckon we'll just get going now. No sense in waiting till later in the morning."

"Would be for the best, I think," Shin replied.

"I am sorry for all this unpleasantness," Captain Rasmussen said.

"Give my condolences to the families of the men you lost," Mal said sincerely.

"I will, Captain."

Mal, Sylvia, Jayne and River watched the two officers and the marines leave Serenity. Jayne closed the hatch behind them.

Mal looked at his pilot, "How long to Whittier?"

"Seventy-one hours, fifteen minutes.

Mal nodded.

"Cap?" Jayne asked.

"What is it Jayne?"

"Deadwood's only about a couple a hours further away..."

"One point six to be precise," River clarified.

"Wanting to visit yer Ma', Jayne?"

"Like to tell her she's gonna be a grandma in person, Mal."

"I reckon a couple of days on Deadwood might just be the ticket. No more'n that. Got to get back to my ranch."

River beamed and kissed Mal on the cheek, "I'll get us underway."

Mal smiled at the young woman he considered a daughter as much as he did Emma, "Let's go, Albatross."

XXXXXXXXXX

Once Serenity was underway for Deadwood, the crew returned to their beds, except for Sara and Becca. Both girls slept with their parents. Neither couple wanting the two girls out of their sights for the moment.

Again, Simon was torn. Without what Blue Sun and the Alliance had done to River, they wouldn't have known that hundan Chapel was coming. But then again, Simon knew he wouldn't have Kaylee or his children. Like Book always said. Everything happens for a reason.

Allan and Zoë fell into a fitful slumber, their daughter sandwiched between them on the bed, neither wanting to let the little girl come to to any harm ever.

Everyone awoke later that morning. Allan and River threw together a quick brunch and began their day. The adults doing their best to forget the events a few hours previous. Kaylee and Zoë cleaned up the blood from Chapel's dropped knife and Inara sewed up the hole and cleaned the blood from Sara's teddy bear.

By the time the two girls returned to their room that afternoon for a nap, even they couldn't tell what had transpired the night before. All they knew was that their parents had woken them and moved them to the galley. The a little while later took them to bed with them.

Only Jefferson was allowed to go back to his own room since the space hadn't been violated.

Once finding out that Vonda was a pilot, River took the young woman under her wing, literally. Allan joked that he'd be out of a job by the time they reached Deadwood.

Allan shook his head and left the bridge, leaving behind the two giggling expectant mothers. He passed Sylvia in the forward passage way.

"Hey, Sylvia."

"How are you doing, Allan?"

"Could say the same to you."

Sylvia smiled, "He was lower than slime."

"Won't get an argument from me," Allan replied.

"They kick you off the bridge?" Sylvia asked.

"Strategic withdrawal," Allan replied, "Outnumbered."

"Good plan. River told me she'd give me a flying lesson."

"More the merrier, I guess. Vonda's getting one now."

"It's good you're helping everyone out."

"You know me," Allan grinned sheepishly.

"Knight in shining armor... that's you."

Allan snorted. "Whatever."

"I mean it. Not for you... well, mankind would have died out."

"I'm sure someone is left back there."

"Don't think so. Two days before we collided... we got a faint message from home. War between the Alliance and Russian Federation.

Allan's head dropped. He knew what that meant, "Maybe we can figure out a way to find out someday."

"Someday," Sylvia agreed.

"Do the others know?"

"No."

"Let's keep it that way."

"You got it."

"Better head up there, River is a stern taskmaster when it comes to flying."

Sylvia grinned when they heard the aforementioned psychic call down from the bridge.

"I heard that!"

Allan turned and headed for the galley, laughing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan sat in his usual seat on the bridge, in the co-pilots chair. Sara had perched herself in her fathers lap. Zoë stood behind her husband and grinned.

Melissa and Vonda sat on the stairs leading to the avionics compartment at the front of the bridge. Annie had found a place in the navigators chair while Sylvia stood next to Mal in the center of the bridge. Jeff stood in front of his father, striking a very similar pose. Jayne leaned against the sensor console behind River.

"Wow," muttered Melissa as Deadwood came into view.

"Never thought I'd see another planet for the rest of my life," Sylvia said reverently, "Let alone walk on one.

"Deadwood ain't much but it's where I grew up," Jayne commented.

"What's it like?" Melissa asked. The teens enthusiasm obvious in her voice.

"Dry, dusty, hot."

"Arizona in the summer," Allan said so they would have a frame of reference.

"Guess that's why they call it Deadwood huh?" Annie asked.

"CEO of the terriforming company was named Deadwood. Named it after himself," River said as she began configuring Serenity for entry.

"First time I was ever off planet was when I boarded the Kansas," Annie said as Deadwood loomed larger in the window.

Serenity shuddered a bit as she hit Deadwood's atmosphere. With sure hands, River maneuvered them into the thickening air.

"It's so small looking," Vonda commented, "What's the gravity like?"

"Earth normal," Mal replied. "Part o' the terriformin is to use artificial gravity to keep it one G. Keeps the atmo around the planet too.

"Wow." Melissa said again.

Serenity punched through a cloud layer and slowed even more. Soon the town of Redding could be seen in the distance. With her customary precision, Serenity gently set down in the towns small port. A short distance away sat a Mayfly class transport. The Mayfly was designed by the same company as the Firefly and they shared a similar power plant although Mayfly's were quite a bit smaller.

"We're down, Kaylee," River called into the com.

"Kay, Aunt River," Becca's small voice answered.

"Don't tell me Kaylee's lettin Becca do the shutdowns now," Mal grumbled.

"She's six and knows more engineering than you do, Mal," Allan teased.

"That's the point," Mal blustered, "Sara's just as smart. 'Cept she likes the bridge bettern' the engine room."

"The kids will put us all out a job before long, Sir," Zoë grinned.

"Can I be Captain, Daddy?" Jeff asked his father.

"Someday, Jefferson... someday."

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone trooped down to the bay. Melissa was nearly vibrating with excitement, tempered somewhat by the fact her parents hadn't lived to see a new world. Annie and Vonda were similarly exited and saddened.

Sylvia slid up next to Allan and Zoë. Sara was perched on her father's shoulders, "What was it like for you, Allan?"

"Like for what?"

"Stepping onto a new world for the first time."

"Moving," Allan replied.

River giggled beside Allan. "Something about one step," she teased.

Sylvia glared at her friend, "Tell me you didn't..."

"I did," Allan admitted.

"You quoted Neil Armstrong?" Sylvia said shaking her head.

"Who?" Zoë asked.

"First human to set foot on another celestial body." Sylvia said.

"That's one small step for man. One giant leap for mankind," River said grinning.

Sylvia and Vonda snickered. Both being pilots and Sylvia a bonified Astronaut, they both though Allan quoting Neil Armstrong was quite funny.

"I only did it the once..." Allan trailed off. "Besides, if all had gone according to plan, I would have been the first person to set foot on what's now Londonium."

"Let me guess," Sylvia grinned, "You would have named it planet 'Bob'."

Allan glared at her."You saw that old movie too, huh?"

"Yep," the blond grinned.

Snickering Zoë hit the button to lower the ramp. As soon as it was down, a tall man approached, wearing a badge. He walked into the ship and stopped in front of Jayne.

"Ma's gonna kill you, showin up unannounced" Mattie Cobb said with a grin before pulling Jayne into a hug.

"No, she won't," River grinned at her tall Brother-in-law.

"Reckon that's so," the younger Cobb grinned before hugging River. He straightened and looked around, "Howdy."

"Hey, Mattie," Zoë said with a smile, Mal walked over and shook the young man's hand. Simon looked the younger man over with a critical eye and smiled at his in-law. Taking Mattie's hand he asked.

"How's your breathing?"

Mattie snickered, "Always the doc, huh Simon?"

Kaylee shoved her husband out of the way so she could give Mattie a hug. Becca ran up and hugged his leg, "Uncle Mattie!"

"Hey, squirt," Mattie said as he hefted the girl, "Oof, you're getting big." Becca blushed.

Jayne looked closely at the star on his brothers chest. Last he knew, Mattie was a deputy. The badge on his shirt said sheriff. Mattie grinned at his older brother, "Mike retired last month. Judge Morin swore me in to finish out the term. Josh didn't want the job. Said he was happy just 'ta work for me."

Jayne shook his brother's hand and smiled, "Pa'd be proud."

Mattie then noticed some new faces and the lack of a few familiar ones, "Where's Alisha and Reggie?"

"Londonium, on their honeymoon," Allan said walking up to the younger Cobb.

"Hi, Uncle Mattie," Sara said from her perch on Allan's shoulders.

"Hey, Sara girl," Mattie grinned.

A few hundred feet away, the Mayfly spooled up her engines and began to take off. The small vessel hadn't risen more than a few hundred feet when her port engine pod exploded in a hail of burning deuterium and shredded metal.

The stricken ship rolled on her back and crashed to the ground, taking out two houses on the edge of the port. Shrapnel pinged off Serenity's hull.

The sound had hardly faded when Allan handed Sara off to Kaylee and began running in the direction of the wreck. Simon, Mal and Mattie on his heels.

Allan ran right up to the now burning ship, Mal grabbed his arm, "What the diyu are you doin?"

Allan shrugged off Mal's hand, "If I don't safe that reactor, the whole town's going to be a glass floored, self lighting crater!"

Mal's face went pale. It would take too long to get Serenity powered back up to escape the impending detonation. For the first time in years, Mal began to pray.

-

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own 'em. (Except for Allan and the kids. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place nine years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Takes place five years post "The Bash"

-

-

Thanks again to Woonsocket and Chris for the Beta work

-

Relics

-

Chapter Eleven

-

Allan ran around to the front of the wrecked ship, looking for some way to access the interior.

Approaching the bow of the inverted vessel, he noticed that the bridge's armored glass was broken. Quickly he hauled himself inside. A faint moan told him that someone had survived the crash. Allan fought his first instinct to help the injured man pinned under the remains of the helm. He had to get to the engine room.

Picking his way through the wreckage, Allan made his way aft. The going was tough with everything thrown about the interior of the vessel and the fact that it was lying upside down.

Smoke filled the air. Sparks jumped from shorted panels. Only a few of the emergency lights were functioning. Allan cursed the fact that he hadn't had time to grab a flashlight.

The hatch to the engine room was skewed from its frame. With significant effort, Allan was able to shove it open enough to enter the compartment.

Allan looked around and swore. The radiation alarm was sounding. He was being irradiated as he stood there. Orienting himself to the inverted engine room, Allan located the emergency reactor SCRAM switch and slammed his fist down the mushroom shaped button.

Nothing happened

"Fuck," Allan swore.

Looking around the room, he spotted the yellow painted handle that would manually move the control rods into the reactor and shut it down.

Older radion core engines like the ones on Serenity and this Mayfly used a small fission reactor to energize the fusion reactor that generated power and fed the radion accelerator core drive. It was Allan's original design and was quite robust and safe.

Unless it was paired with a Caspian 38 primary drive.

Used on the Mayflies and older 01 Fireflies, along with numerous other older ship classes, the combination was lethal in a crash unless the fission reactor was shut down. The uncontrolled fission reaction would lead to a cascade failure in the fusion reactor. The Caspian drive would supercharge the fusion reaction and the result was a thermonuclear blast of about two kilotons.

Not big by weapon standards, but enough to annihilate the entire town of Redding and, of course, Serenity less than a hundred yards away.

All this flashed through Allan's mind in an instant.

The hard part was reaching the emergency lever. Normally on the floor of the engine room, it was now just out of reach on what now was the ceiling. Franticly looking about, Allan spotted an overturned toolbox; he grabbed the box only to have his hands turn red with blood. The box had crushed the skull of the Mayfly's mechanic. The man's body was draped over the engine casing.

Standing on the box, Allan could just reach the lever. He didn't have much leverage but with several pulls, he was able to seat the control rods.

The radiation alarm went silent.

Panting from the effort of moving the lever and the rush of adrenaline, Allan dropped to his knees, "Wonder how many rads I took?" he said out loud.

Allan answered his own question a moment later when he vomited his breakfast all over a junction box.

"Not... good..." Allan said just before passing out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan blinked his eyes open. As they focused, he didn't see the familiar ceiling of his and Zoë's bunk or even Serenity's infirmary, but a nicely appointed bedroom. The bed he lay one was quite soft and comfortable.

He felt a squeeze to his left hand and Zoë's face came into view, "Gave me a bit of a fright, Husband."

Allan licked his lips, "Where am I?"

"Vera's house."

"Everybody okay?"

"Everyone's fine, aside from the crew o' that Mayfly. Simon's workin' on the survivors with the local doc."

"I took some radiation..."

"I know. Simon gave you the anti-rad drugs soon as Mal and Jayne pulled you outta there."

"Sorry..."

"Fer what?"

"Rushing off."

Zoë leaned over and kissed Allan, "You saved us all. Kaylee said what would a happened if you hadn't done what you did... my hero." Zoë kissed him again.

"Ahem," Sylvia said from the doorway, "You up for a small visitor?"

Sara stepped around Sylvia, "Daddy?"

Allan grinned and propped himself up in bed, "Com'ere Princess."

Sara ran to her father's side and Zoë boosted her onto the bed. "Are you okay, Daddy?"

"I'll be fine," Allan replied before kissing his little girl on the cheek.

"That's right, you will be," Simon said from the doorway.

"You sure, Uncle Simon?" Sara asked.

Simon smiled at the little girl, "Your father will be fine. He does need some rest, though, to give the medicine I gave him a chance to work."

"Okay," Sara said with a smile.

"Why don't you go find Jeff and Becca, Baby. I think Nana Vera is making cookies," Zoë smiled.

"Cookies?"

"Yep."

Sara hopped off the bed, then stopped and turned to her father with a stern look on her tiny face, "Do what Uncle Simon tells you to and I'll bring you a cookie later."

"Yes, ma'am," Allan grinned.

With a wide smile splitting her toffee colored face, Sara turned and ran from the room. With a grin, Sylvia followed the five year old.

Allan's smile faded, "Okay Simon. Give me the real news."

"I wasn't lying. You will be fine."

"Will?"

"You took about four times your yearly allowance of radiation. This combined with all your recent EVA time and you've had a significant exposure."

"And..."

"The medications I gave you will stop any short term damage."

"Long term?"

"Your cancer risk went up about fifteen percent."

"I can live with that."

Simon looked down at his shoes.

"Doc?" Zoë asked.

"There's a chance..." Simon paused, "a chance this... event… may have rendered you sterile."

Allan nodded, "I see. Thank you, Simon."

"I... I'll leave you two alone."

Simon turned and exited the room, closing the door behind him. Zoë looked at her husband. Allan had a blank look on his face.

"Baby?"

"I'm sorry, Zoë."

"What are you apologizing for now?"

"I know you've been thinking about..." Allan trailed off.

"We got a beautiful little girl. After Wash died, I didn't think I'd ever have a chance to be a mother. I don't care if we can't have another. We got Sara and that's more than I ever, ever hoped for."

Allan reached up and caressed Zoë's cheek, "God, I love you."

Zoë leaned over and kissed Allan, "Love you too."

Downstairs, River furrowed her brow, "That's not resting."

"What's that, River?" Sylvia asked.

"Simon told Allan to rest. He and Zoë are not."

"You mean... you can see... that?" Sylvia asked. She was still getting used to the fact that telepathy was something that actually existed.

"Try not to watch... but they are very... loud."

Sylvia tried to keep a straight face but lost the battle. Soon the two women were in hysterics.

XXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Allan came down the stairs, Zoë at his side. Annie, Melissa and Vonda were sitting in Vera's parlor, drinking tea. A moment later Vera entered from the kitchen. As soon as she saw that Allan was up, she set down the tray she was carrying and stomped over to the engineer.

"And what are you doing outta bed?" Vera demanded.

Allan grinned, "Hi, Vera, nice to see you again. You're looking as lovely as ever."

"Don't you go tryin' to sweet talk me, young man."

Allan wanted to reply with a snappy comeback but decided it would be better for his continued health to simply agree with Jayne's mother.

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled.

"Now sit your pi-gu down in that chair and I'll fetch you some iced tea."

"That sounds like a fine idea," Allan agreed.

Allan settled into the chair and Zoë perched herself on the arm.

"How are you feeling, Allan?" Vonda asked.

"Pretty wiped out," Allan admitted.

"What you did... I mean, wow," Melissa said.

Allan just looked embarrassed. Zoë grinned, "That's my man."

"How did you two meet?" Annie asked.

"Kind of how we met you," Zoë replied. "Found Allan's ship driftin' in space. Then he just kinda grew on me."

"How long have you been married?" Vonda asked.

"Eighth anniversary is coming up in a few months," Allan replied.

Vera reentered from the kitchen with a tall glass of iced tea and a sandwich.

"Thanks, Vera," said Allan.

"From what Mattie says, you saved the whole town."

"Well..."

"You did, Baby. Saved everyone. Soon as Simon and the Cap'n let her, Kaylee went and checked things. Says the reactor was just a couple of minutes from blowin'," Zoë stated.

"There was a body..."

"Cap'n took care o' him before Kaylee went in."

"What do you think happened?" Vonda asked.

"I don't know," Allan replied. "I don't recall ever hearing about a pod disintegrating like that one did. Even if the turbine sucked something in, it wouldn't have just blown."

Zoë nodded, "Even Serenity's pods didn't do that when we crashed."

"Serenity crashed?" Vonda asked, wide eyed.

Zoë's face fell, "Long time ago."

Allan squeezed her hand, "Zoë's first husband was killed in the crash. Don't worry, Serenity's been rebuilt twice since then."

"Twice?" Annie squeaked.

Despite her heavy heart, Zoë snickered, "First time was after the crash. Second time was Allan's present to us. Put in all the nice to have things."

"Oh," Annie replied.

"I like Serenity. She's got character," Melissa stated.

"Couldn't agree more," Allan said.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, after breakfast, Simon cleared Allan for light activity. The engineer wandered back to the crash site to look around. Luckily, the two houses destroyed by the crash were unoccupied at the time, but the families had lost nearly everything. The entire community had turned out to help them try to salvage what they could.

As Allan walked around the rear of the ship, he saw a middle aged man sitting on a crate. His face was swollen and bruised in spots and a pair of crutches sat next to him. The man was staring at the wreckage shaking his head. Allan walked over to him.

The injured man glared at Allan as he approached and eased his hand to the holstered pistol at his side. Allan stopped and held up his hands.

"Easy, friend. I don't mean you any harm."

"Jus' stay where you are," the man replied. "I done had enough people yellin' at me for somthin' ain't my fault."

"You from the ship?" Allan asked.

"What of it, if I am?"

"Name's Allan. I crew on the Firefly over there."

The man relaxed, "Jarrod Wilkins. I'm the... I was the Captain o' the Marci Mae."

"Mind if I sit?" Allan asked the captain.

"Pull up a crate."

Allan sat next to the younger man, "Doing okay?"

"Your ship's doc fixed me up good."

"Simon's good about things like that. Put me back together a time or two."

Wilkins nodded, "Just can't figure it."

"What's that?"

"I been flyin' round the 'Verse near on thirty years. Flew combat for the Browncoats and in all that time, I never seen a pod blow like that, what didn't have some explosives help it along."

"When was the last time the pods got overhauled?"

"Two months ago. Spent the coin to get her approved to haul freight for Blue Sun on contract... lot a good that does me now."

"You mind if our mechanic and I poke around your ship a bit? Just out of curiosity. Firefly's run a similar set up."

"Help yourself, Sheriff done poked around some, but said he needed to get his 'experts' in to look at her.

"That would be me and Kaylee," Allan smiled, "Last name is Bryant. I'm an engineer, among other things."

Captain Wilkins looked over at Allan, "Them other things wouldn't be runnin' a little company, name o' Blue Sun would it."

"It would."

"What's rich man like you doin' way out here?"

"This and that. One of the crew is from here. We were in the neighborhood and stopped by so he could visit his family. Matter of fact, the sheriff is his brother and our doc is his brother-in-law."

"Would that be the big fella with the goatee that pulled me outta my ship?"

"Might be. I was a little incapacitated at the time."

The captain's eyes went wide, "You the fella that safed the reactor?"

"I am."

"I'm beholding to you. None o' us would be here iffin' you didn't."

"No offense, but I did it more out a sense of self-preservation and that of my family."

"None taken," Wilkins replied. He thought a moment, "Family you said?"

"Whole crew considers each other family. But my wife and daughter are here, too."

"How old's your girl?"

"Five."

Wilkins looked shocked, "Ain't you a might old to be the pappy of a five year old?"

"Didn't get married till I was fifty-three. And Zoë is nineteen years younger than me."

"Robbin' the cradle?"

Allan chuckled, "Well if you can call it that, with her being a Browncoat herself."

"Fought in the war, did she?"

"Yep, Serenity Valley."

Wilkins snorted, "Gorram, qingwa cao de liumang brass. I flew Angels. We were all set to blow the purple bellies to the hot place and they pulled us out. Left 'em all there... damn."

"She told me the stories."

"She still have nightmares?"

Allan looked at the man, "Sometimes."

"Me too. War changes a man."

They sat in silence for a minute. "You got a way off here to wherever home is?" Allan asked after a bit.

"Nope. Home is that pile of go-se sitting right there," Wilkins said, indicating the wreckage of his ship. "Lost my best friend and his wife outta the deal. My wife is still laid up in your infirmary... damn."

Wilkins looked like he was going to lose it just then, Allan felt for the man. His whole world had come crashing down around him. Allan looked him in the eye, "We're here till your wife can be moved. Probably three or four days. I'll look at your ship and see if I can suss out what happened. Till then, take care of your wife. You need anything, you get hold of me or the Sheriff. We'll make it happen."

Captain Wilkins looked at Allan, trying to read his face, "You're a good man, Mr. Bryant."

"Call me Allan."

"Then you better call me Jarrod."

"You got it, Jerrod."

Allan rose from his seat and after patting the younger man on the shoulder, began walking towards the wreck. He spotted Zoë leaning against the twisted hull of the Marci Mae, "You been listening?"

"Yep," Zoë smiled. "Sylvia was right."

"What's that?"

"Knight in shining armor."

-

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own 'em. (Except for Allan and the kids. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place nine years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Takes place five years post "The Bash"

-

-

Thanks again to Woonsocket and Chris for the Beta work

-

Relics

-

Chapter Thirteen

-

"What do you think, Kaylee?"

"You're right. Someone killed these poor folks," the mechanic said sadly as she absently kicked a chunk of burned and twisted metal.

Allan nodded in agreement. He and Kaylee had spent most of the previous day collecting as many pieces of the obliterated engine pod as they could find. Pieces had been thrown hundreds of yards by the blast. One particularly large chunk had actually put a dent in Serenity's own hull.

Working from the fragmented components, the pair then arranged them in the rough outline of a pod, which looked vaguely like a huge 3D jigsaw puzzle. As they worked, a few of the local townspeople showed up with additional pieces of wreckage flung far away from the scene.

Allan scanned every part laid out on the ground with a hand held scanner. The small device was able to look for trace gases and other by-products. Normally carried on Serenity for calibrating the life support system, it worked well for forensic work too.

It was late in the second day of their 'investigation' that they found what they were looking for.

It was a part that Sara and Becca had proudly dragged from the shrubbery. The two girls had wanted to help. So, with stern warnings about what and what not to touch, the girls gleefully set off into the underbrush looking for metal fragments.

What they had found was a large piece of the fusion initiator assembly that had embedded itself into the hard soil of Deadwood.

The two parents had chuckled at first when they heard the grunts that the five and six-year olds made dragging the chunk of twisted machinery. The piece weighed almost as much as the girls did together.

Reliving the girls of their burden, Allan ran the scanner over the component and the device began beeping.

"What is it?" Kaylee asked.

"This is what's left of the fusion initiator, right?" Allan asked.

"Yep."

"What would happen if someone placed a couple of pounds of plastic explosive against this part of the engine?" Allan asked with a knowing, yet grim smile.

"One big boom," Kaylee replied.

"Well, according to the scanner here, there are traces of explosive residue all over this thing."

Kaylee's eyes shot wide, "A bomb?"

"A bomb," Allan agreed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"A what?" Jarrod Wilkins exclaimed.

"A bomb... well I'm pretty sure that's what it was. We found traces of explosive residue on the fusion initiator from the port pod."

"Tian xiz shou you de ren dou gai si," Mattie Cobb whispered under his breath.

"Jarrod, what was your last stop before coming here?"

"Greenleaf. Picked up a load o' foodstuffs for the store here. Blue Sun contract haul."

"So, no other stops?" Allan confirmed.

"No... but we were about ten hours ahead of schedule. Ran full burn since we had the fuel and we had a urgent charter for once we left here."

"How long were you on the ground here before you tried to take off?"

"'Bout nine hours."

"Time line fits... roughly," Allan said.

"Fits what?"

"If you had been on schedule, that pod probably would have blown just as you began to enter atmo. No damage on the ground because the ship would have burned up on entry."

"What are you gettin' at, Allan?" Mattie asked.

"I just made the connection. Three other ships contracted to haul for Blue Sun have had... accidents in the last six months or so. All hands lost and the ships destroyed. All upon entering atmo... looked like a coincidence… but after this..."

"Son of a bitch," Jarrod swore.

Allan's face hardened, "Mattie, tell the Mayor that this wasn't an accident and Jarrod here and his crew were not at fault. I give you my word on that."

"Jarrod, I know it can't replace your friends but I will see that you get a new ship. And by new, I mean a brand new ship. Find one you like and send me the bill personally. I'll have an old friend of Captain Reynolds' swing by to pick you and your wife up as soon as she can travel... I need to make some calls..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You sure Allan?" Oso replied on the cortex screen.

"As sure as I can be. Was damn close. If not for them running full burn, they would have blown on entry. And If we hadn't have been there, well... Fred would be planning a memorial service instead of a wedding."

The big man shook his head, "Damn."

"I want you to look into the history on those ships. Look for a pattern. Any pattern. And have the dispatch office send out a warning to all the haulers on contract. Have them check their boats with a fine tooth comb."

"You got it, Boss" Oso replied.

"Blue Sun's own fleet too."

"Done."

"Speaking of Fred, where is your fiancé?"

"On a run with Monty. Been having a problem with a few of the suppliers out on the rim. Thought that Fred might be able to smooth things over."

"A pretty face to persuade and she can kick their ass to boot," Allan chuckled.

"Got that right. Monty is good backup for her. Only one of the haulers I trust enough for that."

Allan nodded, "He is family, so to speak. Oso, I need to run. Quite a bit going on here."

"Okay, Boss. Talk to you soon."

Allan reached for the switch to terminate the wave but paused, "Oso?"

"Yeah?"

"Warn Monty about this personally."

"Read my mind, Boss."

XXXXXXXXXX

With the revelation that it had been a bomb that had brought down the Marci Mae, the townsfolk of Redding changed their attitudes about the crashed ship's crew. The locals opened their hearts to the couple who had survived.

Jarrod was a bit overwhelmed. His wife, whom he had named his ship after, was recovering slowly. She had been moved out of Serenity's infirmary to Vera's guest bedroom. The local diner had refused payment for the meals the captain had eaten there.

Two days later, nearly the whole town turned out for the funerals for the two crew killed in the crash.

Jeanette and Roger Lau were laid side by side in Redding's cemetery. The crew of Serenity and the extended Cobb family served as pallbearers.

Allan, Mal, Simon, Jayne, Mattie and Jayne's Uncle Caleb carried Roger while Zoë, Sylvia, Madison Cobb, Vonda, River and Vera carried Jeanette.

As the Shepherd read his words over the graves, Sylvia, Melissa, Vonda and Annie were trying to hold back tears. In a way, this funeral was for their loved ones lost on the Kansas as well.

As the quickly thrown together wake held at the town hall broke up, the sound of another ship landing drew everyone's attention. Settling to the ground next to Serenity was another Firefly. It was the Sutherland.

Robert Sutherland had readily agreed to pick up Marci and Jarrod Wilkins. Robert and Jarrod were old acquaintances.

Allan and Simon transferred the still recovering Marci Wilkins to a passenger dorm on the Sutherland and the doctor made sure that they had all the medical supplies they would need.

Jessie Sutherland, besides being a teacher, had trained as a nurse during the war. She assured Simon she could handle any problems.

Allan drew Robert aside, "I really appreciate this, Rob."

"Don't worry on it, Allan. I've known Jarrod for years. Damn shame about Roger and Jeanette. Good folks."

"Keep a close eye on your boat. Whoever is doing this seems to be targeting former Browncoats. Those with their own ships who are hauling for Blue Sun anyway," Allan said.

"Browncoats?"

Allan nodded, "That's the only pattern we've turned up so far. Every one of the skippers that crashed was a Browncoat."

"Alliance?"

"Doubt it. Hell, the Deputy Prime Minister used to be an Independent Army General. Quite a bit has changed the last few years."

"You're right on that account. How's Cap'n Marsh handlin' things?"

"Getting there. Vonda and Annie, too. Melissa seems to be adapting the quickest. Must be because she's a teenager."

"I reckon so. Not much fazes my girl, Bobbie for sure."

Allan grinned at the younger man, "I am so not looking forward to when Sara is a teenager."

"It's all good. Just as they get older you gotta start worryin' about the boys comin' round. I'm pretty sure you'll have that problem too, iffin' Sara turns out just half as pretty as her momma."

"Good thing I have a gun."

Robert guffawed, "That's the spirit. A few o' Bobbie's dates had a shotgun held in their face mindin' the boys to keep their hands to themselves."

"I'll keep it in mind," Allan grinned. "You know... might be rather entertaining when Emma reaches that age. Can you imagine the reaction when the first boy comes calling on Mal's daughter?"

"Heaven help the young man," Robert laughed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Get everything you needed?" Allan asked Sylvia as she walked up the ramp into Serenity, carrying several bags. Melissa was a few steps behind, carrying even more.

"I think so," Sylvia replied. I picked up some maternity clothes. My jeans are getting kinda tight."

Melissa set her bags down, "These people have no fashion sense," The teenager commented.

"Fashion comes and goes pretty quickly nowadays," Allan replied.

"Thank god for Miss Inara," Melissa said. "She has a good eye for fashion."

Allan chuckled and Sylvia grinned, "Yes, Inara does know her clothing."

"The other ladies back yet?"

Allan nodded, "Annie and Vonda got back just before you did."

"Are we leaving soon?" Melissa asked.

"As soon as River and Jayne get back. I think they're saying goodbye to Vera."

"I like her," Melissa commented.

"Vera's kind of like the crew's mom. And the closest thing Sara has to a grandmother," Allan said.

"Why is that?"

Allan tried to keep a smile on his face but it was hard, "My folks are long gone, back on Earth, and Zoë's folks died a long time ago, too."

"Oh," Melissa replied, her eyes downfallen.

"Don't worry about it kiddo. I got more family on this ship than I can deal with. And that includes you."

The teen perked up, "Me?"

"I already got an adopted niece in River. One more won't hurt. And Syl here is like my baby sister."

"And don't you forget it," Sylvia grinned. "Come on, Melissa, let's put this stuff away in our bunk."

"Okay," the teen chirped. She and Sylvia headed up the stairs to the upper deck.

A few hundred yards away, Allan spotted Jayne and River strolling arm in arm towards the ship. Jayne also carried a large bag and River a basket.

"Care package from Vera?" Allan asked as the couple ascended the ramp.

"Don't know how she does it so quick, but she knitted a whole pile o' baby stuff fer me an Riv, and fer the girls too."

"Girls?"

"Sylvia, Annie and Vonda," River clarified.

"Oh," Allan replied.

"Albatross!" Mal called down from the catwalk, "Think we might be able to take off sometime this year?"

"Coming, Captain Tight Pants," River called back, grinning.

Mal just mumbled something unintelligible.

With a smile, Allan closed up the ramp and followed River to the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXX

They were a week into the voyage back to Boros when it happened.

"Allan!" Mal's voice came across the com system in his and Zoë's bunk.

Allan started awake, his head pounding. Zoë rose and answered the com call, "What is it, Sir?"

"Allan's got a wave. From Oso."

Allan rubbed his temples. Simon had warned him that the side effects of his heavy radiation dose would show up in about two weeks. Allan felt like he had been on a three-day bender while sun bathing to boot.

"I'm up Mal, I'll take it down here," Allan groaned.

Zoë slipped on a robe since she was naked. Allan pulled on a pair of sweats and staggered over to the cortex screen. It was about three AM, ship's time.

"What's up, Oso?" Allan said as he answered the call.

"Jeez, Boss. You look like hell."

"You know, comments like that are not conducive to a satisfactory performance review," Allan groused, "But I feel worse. Three hundred rads of gamma will do that to you."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, delayed reaction to the radiation. The meds Simon has me on stopped any real damage but I feel like I slept out in the sun for three days."

Oso nodded, "Hate to bug you in the middle of the night, but I just got word. Another ship went down."

Allan immediately snapped to attention, "Where?"

"Jubilee. Blew a pod just before they hit atmo. Couldn't save the ship but the crew was able to bail out in the life pods. They're a little banged up but no major injuries."

"Thank god for that."

"Monty's in the area, he's going to pick them up on the way back to Londonium."

"Sounds like a plan. What's his ETA?"

"About two and a half weeks."

Allan sat in thought for a few minutes. "Soon as they get in, you grab Marion and that new girl... the tech expert..."

"Olivia Little," Oso clarified.

"Her. Israel too. Have Monty run you all to Boros. Time for a little war council."

"You got it, Allan."

"Keep me posted."

"No problem."

"I'm going back to bed."

"Get your beauty rest, Boss... looks like you need it."

"Very funny," Allan replied as he cut the wave. He looked over at his wife, "Any thoughts?"

"Seems like it's escalatin',"

"I know."

"Least the crew got off."

"Yeah."

"You feeling okay?"

"I feel... crispy."

"Crawl back on into bed and I'll go grab you a smoother."

"Thanks, Baby," Allan said as he lay back on the bed, groaning as he did so.

Zoë smiled at her husband before climbing the ladder to the corridor above.

XXXXXXXXXX

Monty was having trouble sleeping. Pulling himself out of his bunk, the captain of the Walrus made his way down to the cargo bay and stepped outside for a breath of air.

They were parked on Harvest until the morning. Then they would be heading to Jubilee to pick up the crew of the Cirrus, the Trance class transport that had crashed there.

Breathing in the sweet air of Harvest, Monty contemplated things. It was beginning to shape up like someone was after the independent freighters that were hauling for Blue Sun.

Sid, Monty's own mechanic had crawled all over the Walrus that afternoon and had put anti tamper seals on all the access panels where a bomb might be attached to a sensitive system. With those in place, he would be able to do a quick visual inspection before they lifted in the morning without resorting to nearly tearing the engines apart.

There were few lights around this part of the port here in Harvest City. On a whim, Monty decided to take a look around the outside of his ship

Monty patted the landing gear of his baby. A Skylark class barge, the Walrus was a derivative of the Trance class fitted with the more powerful engine pods from an 03 Firefly. It gave the bulky ship more cargo capacity and significantly more maneuverability.

As he walked along the length of his ship, Monty paused. He thought he had heard something. It sounded like metal on metal.

Drawing his gun, the big man crept towards the starboard aft pod. He froze, when in the darkness he could make out a ladder leaning against the pod.

He heard the sound again. It sounded like the sounds a tool would make as someone worked on something metal.

Moving on silent feet, Monty peered into the darkness. He could just make out two men. One on the ladder doing something to the engine and another looking around nervously.

Gun out and ready, Monty stepped out into the limited light, "You! Don't move!" his deep voice bellowed.

The man on the ground whirled and reached for a gun. Monty was faster, his big revolver barked in the silence and the man fell to the ground, dead.

The man on the ladder put his feet on the outside of the rails and slid down.

"Gorramit, don't move!" Monty bellowed again.

This man, too, reached for his gun.

Monty's pistol spoke again and the man fell to the ground.

"Hundan," Monty swore under his breath as he approached the man on the ground. He was trying to crawl away.

"Will you sit still, gorramit!"

The injured man glared at Monty and before the big man could do so much as blink, the man put the barrel of his gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

"Tai-kong suo-yo duh shing-chiouh doh sai-jin wuh duh pi-gu!"

"Monty!" called a voice running up behind him.

"I'm okay, Freddie girl," the Captain said as Frederica Cobb ran up next to him. It looked like she had just jumped out of bed and grabbed her gun since she was only wearing a rather thin nightgown.

"Cao, girl," Monty rumbled as he hung his coat on the young woman's shoulders, "You'll catch your death out here dressed like that."

The sounds of running feet announced the arrival of the rest of the Walrus' crew. Monty turned to them, "Sid, check the engine. Lee, call the law. The rest o' you, keep an eye out."

Fred knelt down next to the body of the man lying in the dust. Carefully she removed a small box from the satchel over his shoulder.

"What you got, girl?"

"A bomb," Fred replied.

-

TBC

AN: I'm liberally borrowing Hotpoint's Trance class ship from his Wolfpack fanfic. I hope he someday returns and finished his epic storyline.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own 'em. (Except for Allan and the kids. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place nine years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Takes place five years post "The Bash"

-

-

Thanks again to Woonsocket and Chris for the Beta work

-

Relics

-

Chapter Fourteen

-

"This is some piece of work," Sid Higate, Monty's mechanic, said as he examined the device carried by the man his captain had shot a few hours previously.

"I agree," Fred Cobb said.

"Don't look like much?" Monty observed.

"Doesn't have to look like much, Cap'n," Sid replied. "Thing's got a timer and a power sensor. Set the ETA of the trip into the keypad here. Put it next to the Fusion initiator and when it senses the throttle up for take off, it starts the timer. Once the ETA passes, the next time the engine pod throttles up like you do to enter atmo... boom."

"Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze fuh ur-tze," Monty swore quietly.

"Got that right," agreed Fred. "We still heading to Jubilee?"

"Liftin in about half an hour. Soon's we pick up the crew from the Cirrus, we hightail it for Londonium, full burn. Then we pick up your intended and few other folks and head for Boros. Allan wants a palaver."

"Man's got a full plate," Fred remarked. "Board is staring to squirm about the lost ships and cargo. Then the fact Allan damn near got himself killed safin the reactor on that Mayfly on Deadwood."

"And if I hear right, that ghost ship they found out near Angel had survivors. More folks in cryo from Earth-that-was."

"If I didn't know for a fact that Allan's really that old, it'd be hard to believe," Fred replied.

"Ain't that the truth," Monty agreed. He turned to his mechanic, "Sid, get us ready for the black. We got places to be."

"On it, Cap'n," Sid replied before heading for the Walrus' engine room.

"You gonna call Allan?" Monty asked.

"Soon as we break atmo," Fred replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for the information, Fred," Allan replied to the young woman on the cortex screen. "No ID on the men Monty shot?"

"Local thugs. According to the local law. Strange that one ate his gun rather than get pinched."

"Doesn't make any sense to me either," Allan replied.

"I wanted to thank you, Allan. Not for you... well I'd a lost my Ma and my Brother."

"Your boss, too." Allan replied, "And your other brother."

"Still, thanks."

"Your welcome, Fred," Allan smiled.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I got a little toasted and I don't quite glow in the dark, but I'll be okay. I just don't feel like it at the moment. Simon says I'll be back up to par by the time we get back to Boros."

"Glad to hear it," Fred smiled.

"Keep a close eye on the boat once you hit Jubilee. Whoever is doing this missed you on Harvest. Doesn't mean they won't try again."

"Already planning, Boss. We can handle it."

"See you on Boros in a few weeks."

"See you then," Fred replied before cutting the wave.

With a groan, Allan settled back in the pilot's seat and stared off into the black. He turned in the chair when he heard someone behind him.

"You okay?" Sylvia asked.

"Thanks to the wonders of modern medicine. If I'd gotten zapped like that back on Earth and I'd be six feet under right now."

"That part is kind of amazing," Sylvia admitted.

"Wait till you see the core worlds. Every Tom, Dick, and Harry has a hover car. And I don't mean one like the truck hanging in the bay. More like an old Sci- Fi movie. Mile high skyscrapers and flying cars."

"Should be interesting," Sylvia replied.

"You seem a little down there, Syl."

"I'm having a bit of a hard time adjusting. When I took your job offer, I thought I would spend the rest of my life on Kansas. Train up a new Captain in my dotage and die in my sleep in one of the assisted living cabins."

"And then a big chunk of ice changed all that."

"Yeah. I had just gotten around to the notion I was pregnant. Then I thought I was going to die. I was ready to do it myself and that bastard George threw me in that cryo chamber. Just as I was ready to die, I get to live again. Just been a roller coaster... you know?"

Allan smiled slightly, "I know what you mean. When I woke up on Free Bird with Mal standing over me, and him telling me what year it was... well, shocked doesn't quite cover it."

"You've adapted well."

"Took a while. And if you want a roller coaster ride, that first year was one for sure. Gunfights, keeping River from the clutches of Blue Sun agents, more gunfights, rescuing Zoë's sister and the girl who would become Mattie's wife from slavers. Retaking Blue Sun, marrying Zoë..."

"Sounds like a ride and a half."

"Even more stuff happened after that. I got kidnapped by an old enemy of Mal and Zoë's. Son of a bitch tortured me. Took the whole crew and and a a platoon of Special Forces to get me out of that little situation. Then, I had hardly gotten back on Serenity and Kaylee and Inara went into labor at the same time. I ended up delivering Jeff."

"No way," Sylvia replied, shocked.

"Yup. About a year later, I was shot while I gave a speech at a company function. That one nearly got me."

"Wow," Sylvia replied, shaking her head.

"Until this all started with Kansas... things were getting a bit boring."

"I think I'd prefer boring."

"I think you're right."

Sylvia settled into the co-pilot's chair. "The Admiral said my commission was still active..."

"Well I think you can retire, if you want."

"That's it. I don't know what to do."

"Sylvia, you've been out of cryo less than three weeks. You're almost five months pregnant. You'll have plenty of time to figure out what you want to do for the rest of your life."

"I feel like... I'm wasting time, now that I have this... second chance."

"Take the time to smell the roses. You've got friends and family here on this ship."

"Family?"

"Well, I sorta count and you do have a foster daughter for at least the next year."

"Melissa."

"She's going to need help too."

"So do I," Sylvia replied.

"That's what the rest of us are for."

Sylvia's smile was all the answer Allan needed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"One of our teams on Harvest failed in their mission."

"Are they dead?"

"Yes... but from what my law force contacts tell me, one of Blue Sun's security operatives now has an example of the device."

"No matter. We knew going in this part of the plan might be discovered."

"It's worse, before the team was discovered, another one of the ships crashed on Deadwood. Bryant himself was present."

"Interesting. What was he doing that far out, I wonder?"

"I believe he was assisting the government in the salvage of that reported 'lost' Exodus ship."

"That makes sense, doesn't it."

"It does."

"Initiate phase two. I will begin work on phase three personally."

"As you wish."

XXXXXXXXXX

In deep space, near Aberdeen, a medium sized Jade Class transport cruised through the black. Deep in her night cycle, her crew slumbering in their bunks. The lone crewman on watch wasn't a pilot and could do nothing but call a warning over the intercom when he spotted the incoming missiles. The first hit the hull near the cargo bay and the vessel began to vent atmo. The second missile struck the engine room and in a flash of light, the ships fusion reactor blew.

Ten miles away, the old pre-war Sentinel class gunboat peeled off and began hunting for her next target: another Browncoat owned freighter on contract for Blue Sun.

Phase two had begun.

Over the next three days, four more ships died in that sector. And all across the 'Verse, more ships began to disappear.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Inara, there's wave for you," River called over the com system.

"I'll take it in the shuttle, River," She replied. Inara rose from her seat at the table and handed Mal his daughter.

Mal smiled at his wife and went back to eating his lunch one handed while Emma sucked noisily on her bottle.

Entering the shuttle that was her and Mal's quarters on board Serenity, Inara pulled back the silk curtain that hid her cortex terminal. With a smile on her face, Inara answered the wave.

"Ni hao."

"Inara, darling," smiled the woman on the small screen.

"Angelique! Goodness, I haven't seen you in forever," Inara replied to her friend.

"I know. I missed you on Shinon last month... Guild business."

"I wanted to stop by the training house but we didn't have time."

"That's understandable. How is married life treating you?"

"Very well. Since we last spoke, Mal and I had a daughter."

"A girl? Congratulations, Inara."

"Sie-sie."

"Perhaps I can come visit you on Boros. I understand it's not as rough and tumble as it once was."

Inara chuckled, "Far from it. I've actually been contemplating opening a clothing store in the new shopping mall recently built near our home."

"Tired with being a housewife already?"

"Mal's idea, actually."

"Really?"

"Surprised me too."

"You're a lucky girl, Inara."

"I am."

"When are you going to be home? I tried there first but when I got no answer. Then I tried Serenity."

"We're about thirty hours out."

"Excellent. I'll wave you at home later so we can chat longer. I have a meeting this afternoon."

"Still running the business end of the Guild?"

"Yes. It is not as... diverting as taking clients, but necessary."

"I understand."

"I will call soon."

"Tzoo-foo-nee, Mei-mei."

"You as well," Angelique replied as Inara cut the wave.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan awoke in the middle of the night with a splitting headache. A side effect of the anti-radiation medications that Simon had him on. Carefully, as not to disturb Zoë, he slipped out of bed, pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt and climbed out of the bunk. After padding down to the infirmary to get a smoother, Allan decided to sit on the bridge until the meds kicked in.

Climbing the stairs, he found Vonda sitting in the co-pilot's chair, staring off into the black. Allan cleared his throat softly.

"Oh, Allan. I didn't think anyone was up?"

"Woke up with a headache," Allan replied as he slid into the pilot's chair.

"Annie snores," The young woman replied.

Allan snickered, "Zoë did when she was pregnant, too."

"Is that Boros?" Vonda asked, pointing out through the glass to the blueish point of light visible."

"Yup. We should be arriving in about six hours."

"It looks so far away."

"It is. But we are going really fast too. Mater of fact, we've been decelerating for the last three hours.

"But we're pointed at Boros. The engine is in the back."

"Radion core engines can operate in a sort of... 'reverse'.

"Reverse?"

"It's like a thrust reverser on a jet engine," Allan replied. Putting it into terminology that the young woman pilot would understand. "It's nowhere near as efficient as the standard drive setting, but it slows us down. There's also a small pair of forward firing engines on either side of the neck, aft of the bridge. They provide additional thrust to slow us down."

Vonda smiled, "Now I understand."

"You'll get it."

"I hope so. I kind of like this space flight idea."

"You'll do fine. With River and me teaching you, you'll be able to land a pilot job with no difficulty."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure."

A beeping noise from the console drew Allan's attention, "That's strange."

"What is it?"

"We're being painted by radar. There's no ships within... wait a second... shit!"

Allan's hands flew across the console. An alarm began sounding throughout the ship and Allan suddenly wrenched Serenity into a roll. From the ships aft end, chaff and flares exploded in her wake.

Seconds later, two smoke trails streaked by the windows.

"What is it?" Vonda asked.

"We're under attack," Allan replied.

Before Vonda could do so much as register what Allan said, a barely dressed River Cobb appeared on the bridge and ushered Vonda from the co-pilot's seat, "Allan?"

"Just dodged two missiles. Ship that shot must be stealthy. I only picked up the radar from the missiles," Allan replied quickly.

"I can't feel anything," River replied.

"Drone," Allan said.

"A what?" Mal said as he and Zoë stumbled onto the bridge.

"Someone just shot at us, Mal."

"Who?"

"No clue... crap!" Allan swore again as he jammed the control yoke to the left, "River, ECM at full power. Stand by on the cluster launchers."

"Baby?" Zoë asked.

"Get the kids to the shuttles," Mal ordered. "Zoë, take Shuttle Two with the civilians and Sara, Make sure Doc, Jayne and Kaylee get the others to 'Nara in Shuttle One."

"Sir?"

Do it!" Mal bellowed. Reluctantly, Zoë left the bridge, dragging Vonda with her.

"Got something," River called out.

"What?"

"Hard to hit with the radar. Low cross section and it's small. Has to be a combat drone."

"Where?" Allan asked.

"Five miles behind us. Power spike! Laser or a mass driver!"

Allan slammed the yoke forward while simultaneously shoving the power to full burn. Boros began to get much larger in the window. Mal activated the ship to ship com and began broadcasting a distress message.

Twisting and turning, Allan dodged another missile.

"What are you doing, Allan?" Mal asked.

"Gonna be a hot reentry. Let's hope that drone doesn't have the heat shields Serenity has.

Serenity covered the distance to Boros quickly at full burn. Just before they hit atmo, he killed the burn, flipped the ship end for end and went full burn again. Slowing them just enough to prevent burning up on entry.

"We're taking laser fire," River called out.

Allan began rolling serenity, trying to keep the beam from lingering on any one spot.

"Atmo in ten seconds," said River.

Serenity flipped again into the optimal entry angle and the engine pods swiveled into position.

"Albatross?" Mal asked.

"Still behind us. Laser has ceased fire."

Serenity began vibrating heavily as she slammed into the upper atmosphere of Boros. Flames licked around the window.

"Hull temp," Allan asked.

"Four hundred and rising."

Allan nodded. He kept plowing Serenity into the thickening air.

"Five hundred."

"Tell me when we hit six fifty."

"Affirmative," River replied tersely. Serenity's hull would start to burn through at six seventy five.

"The drone?" Mal asked.

"It has backed off some. Still following, though."

As they dropped deeper into the atmosphere, the hull temperature began to drop. Now merely supersonic rather than hypersonic, Allan dove Serenity towards the ground, the drone following every move. Allan swore under his breath.

A voice crackled across the com system, "Firefly Transport, Serenity. This is Raptor Lead. Headed your way with three gunships, what is your status?"

"Got some kind o' combat drone on our pi-gu," Mal said in reply.

"Nothing on our scopes."

"It's stealthed," Mal replied into the microphone.

"Copy that, closing on your position."

Allan spotted the three alliance gunships climbing towards them.

"Hold course, Serenity, we're getting weapons lock now... missiles away!"

Six smoke trails shot past Serenity heading in the opposite direction. Everyone on the bridge held their breath.

"Direct hit!" said another voice on the com.

"Confirm. Serenity, this is Raptor Lead, you're clear."

"Copy that, Raptor," Mal acknowledged, "Much obliged."

"We'll escort you to New Edmonton."

"Thanks fellas. Drinks are on me." Mal replied with a relived grin.

The three gunships formed up in formation with Serenity. The sun was just rising over New Edmonton when they broke off and Serenity began her landing sequence to the pad at Serenity Acres.

They were home.

As the engines spun down. Allan looked at Mal and River. "Okay... now I'm pissed."

-

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own 'em. (Except for Allan and the kids. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place nine years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Takes place five years post "The Bash"

-

-

Thanks again to Woonsocket and Chris for the Beta work

-

Relics

-

Chapter Fifteen

-

"The drone failed."

"Shen-me?"

"Serenity was not destroyed."

"How could that happen?"

"From the report received from our... people... the vessel seems to have a very capable anti-missile defense. This, coupled with Bryant's skill as a pilot."

"Bah! He's just lucky."

"He may well be untouchable now."

"Not to me he isn't."

"Is that wise?"

"Not my first option, but at the moment, I cannot think of a better way. Tell me about phase two."

"Proceeding as planned. As of this morning, seventeen ships have been destroyed. The rest of the independent haulers are frightened. I estimate that within a week, the only ships that will carry Blue Sun cargo will be the ones that we control.

"Excellent. What of Blue Sun itself?"

"The stock price is down thirty points at the opening of the markets on Londinium. And retail prices on the rim are rising again."

"Good."

"Will that be all?"

"Prepare my ship for departure this afternoon. I'm going to Boros."

"Very good."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry to put you on the spot like this, Reggie," Allan said to the man on the cortex screen.

"It's what you pay me for, Allan" the redhead replied.

"First week on the job and you get dumped with the biggest PR mess since I took over the company."

"We'll fix it."

"I hope so. Has Oso come up with anything?"

"A few leads. Interpol is all over things as well. The fleet is upping patrols but I doubt it will help much."

"I know," Allan replied sadly, "On a happier note... How are you and Alisha getting on?"

Reggie smiled, "Fine. We found a nice apartment three blocks from the office. And she has four interviews at restaurants looking for executive chefs."

"I'm glad that's working."

"How are the folks from the Kansas getting on?"

"Adapting, slowly."

"Boros is a good transition for them. I think dropping them in the core would just overwhelm them."

"I agree."

"Any progress on the drone that attacked you?" Reggie asked.

"Feds found the wreckage. It was a remote with limited AI. Pre-war model. Supposedly they were all destroyed after the armistice but like all things, a few slipped through the cracks."

"I've got to get back to work, Boss. I'll wave as soon as I have anything else to report."

"Thanks, Reggie. Give Alisha my love."

"And Zoë mine."

Cutting the wave, Allan leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. He could feel the headache building already.

It had been a hectic week. After being nearly blown out of space by a drone, realizing that many of the ships carrying cargo for Blue Sun were being targeted and getting four women from early twenty-second century Earth settled into the guest house here at Serenity Acres had been exhausting.

Allan heard the front door to his house slam shut and the sound of small running feet came closer. Sara came bounding into her father's study.

"Daddy! Come quick!"

"What is it?" Allan asked, alarmed.

"Lightnin' is havin' her baby!"

"Well, that is important," Allan smiled before scooping up his five year old.

With Sara in his arms, Allan left the house and started walking towards Mal's horse barn. The horse he rode, when he had time, was about to deliver her foal.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan leaned against the coral fence next to Mal and Jayne. A few feet away, a spindly legged foal was standing on his unsure legs. Standing next to the adults were the three oldest Serenity children.

Mal looked down at the kids and smiled, "What are you gonna name him, Sara?"

"I can name him, Uncle Mal?"

"Yup. Jeff and Becca named the last two. It's your turn."

The little girl looked deep in thought for a moment. Her eyes gazing at the newborn horse, "Zephyr."

Mal looked taken aback. How did a five year old come up with a name like that? Then he remembered that it was Allan and Zoë's little girl.

"That's a right good and strong name for 'im," Mal smiled. "I'll go register than on his papers."

Sara beamed at her uncle.

"What do you guys think of the name?" Allan asked Jeff and Becca.

"Shiny!" the tots chirped in unison.

"You little ones all ready to start school?" Jayne asked the children.

"Sure are, Uncle Jayne," Jefferson replied. The girls nodded.

"Now make sure you study hard. You don't want to turn out dumb like me."

"You ain't dumb, Uncle Jayne," Becca pouted.

"How come you know that, Squirt?"

"Cause you married Aunt River," Becca stated.

Allan and Mal snorted in amusement. "She's got you there, Jayne," Allan grinned.

As Allan walked back towards the house, he spotted Sylvia sitting on the front porch of the guest house, a slight smile on her face. She was wearing khaki shorts, sandals and a tank top. Allan wandered over.

"Hi, Aunt Sylvia," Sara called out. She had 'adopted' Sylvia as another aunt immediately and called Melissa another cousin.

"Enjoying the weather?" Allan asked.

"I am," the former captain of the Kansas replied. "I never thought I would be outdoors like this again. We were so busy on Deadwood, I didn't get the chance to take your advice."

"What advice was that?" Allan asked.

"Stop and smell the roses."

XXXXXXXXXX

Putting Sara down for a nap, for which she protested against even though she was yawning at the time, Allan made his way back downstairs and plopped down on the sofa. Absently he picked up the remote and tuned in the news channel on the cortex. What he saw didn't help his mood any.

The reports about the lost shipping had gone public and the media jumped all over it. The talking heads were debating Allan's choice of using freelance freight haulers versus the larger cargo companies.

"That's not helping your blood pressure," Simon said through the screen door.

"Tell me about it," Allan said, waving the younger man inside.

Simon took a seat across from Allan. "Looks bad."

"It's getting there... I... I just don't know what to make of it. First, whoever is doing this did things on the sly. The bombs on the ships. Now, outright attacks on innocent shippers. Not to mention trying to kill all of us." Allan threw his hands up in disgust.

"My father waved. That's why I came over. His investment company is seeing a rush of clients trying to dump their Blue Sun stock. He's advising them to hold on..."

"I understand and I appreciate his efforts," Allan sighed.

"Who would want to both attack Blue Sun as a company and you personally?" Simon asked.

"That's what is bugging me, Simon. I can't figure it out. Someone attacking me or a business rival going after Blue Sun, but both?"

"It's almost like a conspiracy," Simon muttered.

"A what?" Allan asked.

"A conspiracy."

"That's it!" Allan exclaimed.

"Shen-me?"

"All I need to do is figure out who would have the most to gain in attacking the shipping. Then backtrack to see who might have a personal grudge."

"Sounds like a tall order."

"Luckily, three of the smartest people in the 'Verse are right here."

Simon smiled, "You're right on that account."

"Still, we need to get information from someone in the underworld. Someone with ears to the ground and a finger in lots of other pies."

"I think I know the person to call," Simon smiled.

"Who's that?"

"An old contact of the Captain's."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Reynolds. Never thought I'd hear from you 'gain... now that you're all fancified playin' gentleman farmer and the like."

"Cut the crap, Badger. I need intel," Mal snarled at the little weasel on the cortex screen

"Words like that and I just might up the price."

Mal's face grew dark and he stared at the little man, "Someone tried to kill me and mine. You know me. That ain't healthy for the ones doin."

Badger backed down. As one of the only survivors of the Operative's purge of Mal's contacts years ago. Saved only by the fact that Mal had marooned the little man in the middle of nowhere after a double cross, Badger actually owed Mal his life in a manner of speaking.

"What, you need?" Badger said after a moment.

"Someone is hitting Blue Sun transports. Ones run by Browncoats."

"Aye, I been seeing that m'self."

"Heard anything?"

"Might... gonna cost you."

"Money ain't an object," Mal replied.

"Farmin that profitable?"

"I do okay. But I ain't the fella payin."

"Let me guess. That would be your friend, Mr. Bryant," Badger grinned.

"It would."

Mal could almost see the credit signs rolling in the weasel's eyes on the screen.

"What's his terms?"

Mal stepped back and Allan came into view on the screen, "Name your price," Allan said.

"Ain't gonna be cheap," Badger smiled.

"Cut the crap and tell me a number," Allan growled.

"Don't get so techey," Badger replied. He seemed to think for a minute, "Thirty-five."

"I'm assuming you mean that in thousands," Allan replied.

"You assume right."

Allan didn't even blink, "What's the account I can send it to?"

Badger rattled off a sting of numbers. Allan entered them into the cortex on his end and typed a few more commands. He looked up at the little man, "Check your balance."

Badger typed commands into his unit at his end and his jaw dropped, "That... that ain't thirty-five."

"Nope, it's seventy," Allan replied, evenly, "What do you know?"

Still in shock, the little man began to tell what he knew.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mal, Simon, River, and Zoë were gathered around the dining room table in Allan and Zoë's house. Allan paced back and forth as he spoke.

"Badger was quite knowledgeable," he said.

"Usually is... for a weasel," Zoë replied.

Allan nodded in agreement, "From what he has heard. He called them rumors. A few of the larger shipping companies are upset about how little freight work they are getting from Blue Sun."

"Ain't these the same haulers that said they didn't want the little runs to the outlying moons and such?" Zoë asked.

"They are," Allan agreed, "But as the program grew, it expanded as more freelancers were added to the fold. Now, there are more freelancers hauling for Blue Sun than the big companies."

"And they are upset about that I take it," River asked.

"To put it mildly," Allan replied.

"What about the Feds?" Simon asked.

"They have started an investigation but for the short term, there's not much they can do. What's worse is that these tactics are doing what the big companies want. The contract haulers are running scared. Refusing loads. Since I pay so well, Many have enough in savings to hold out for a while. Meanwhile, Blue Sun has been forced to utilize these other shipping companies to get the products to market... at inflated prices."

"What companies are involved?" Simon asked.

"There's no official proof but Osiris Shipping, Shinon Freightways and Golden Dragon Transportation. They are the big three besides Blue Sun's own fleet of transports."

"None of the Blue Sun ships have been hit?" Mal asked.

"Not yet. Most are newer ships with better sensor packages. Hard to sneak up on. Also many are licensed armed merchantmen. They can shoot back."

"Leavin the older, unprotected boats to get blown outta space," Mal grumbled.

"Yes," Allan admitted.

"What's the plan?" Simon asked.

"Later today, Reggie is releasing information to the press regarding this little discovery."

"Won't the shipping companies yell and scream a bit about that?" Zoë asked her husband.

"That's why I'm doing it. My hope is that with the public eye on them, they'll squirm and make a mistake."

"What about the attack on Serenity?" Mal asked.

"Not sure yet but I have a feeling that it all ties together somehow."

"What's the next step?" Simon asked.

"We wait."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. O'Leary, I must protest the tone of the press release you sent out this afternoon," Marlin Aguirre, the chairman of Osiris Shipping said to Reggie over the wave.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Mr. Aguirre," The Public Relations man replied, "But it seems strange that only the ships commanded by former Independents were targeted in these attacks."

"How do you know they were attacks. Those old luh-suh boats could have just blown up on their own."

"Since our own CEO found evidence of explosives on one ship and three ships actually found bombs... these are attacks," Reggie replied sternly.

"My company had nothing to do with that," Aguirre replied indignantly, "And the accusations in your press release border on libel."

"All we said was that it seemed strange that only freelance ships hauling cargo for Blue Sun were attacked. Blue Sun's own ships and those belonging to all other freight carriers have been so far, untouched."

"Perhaps Blue Sun is doing this themselves."

Reggie's face grew hard. "How stupid are you? Why would we do something like that?"

"I protest! How dare you call me stupid!"

"How dare you insinuate that we would blow up our own contractors!" Reggie replied, steel in his voice.

"Who knows what goes on in the Blue Sun boardroom. I'm sure they thought Pax was a good idea at the time too. And look at what happened with that."

"Good day, Mr. Aguirre," Reggie snarled before cutting the wave. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, the former Alliance Major started to smile. "Hook, line and sinker," he muttered.

Aguirre was the last of the senior executives to call Reggie that day. The CEO of Golden Dragon Transportation and Shinon Freightways had called as well. Their protests had been nearly identical. Right down to the accusations that Blue Sun was doing this themselves and mentioning Pax. It was almost if all three were reading from a script.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Inara, I'm so glad to hear that you are safe."

"Thank you, Angelique," the former companion replied to her friend on the cortex screen.

"If you have time. I'll be arriving in Capital City on Boros in two days."

"You're coming here?" Inara asked.

"Yes. With it's development, the guild is considering opening a training house on Boros."

"That's wonderful, Angelique," Inara replied.

"If you could send me the coordinates to your home, after my business is concluded, we could fly our shuttle to visit."

"We?"

"My pilot. I am not skilled in piloting, I'm afraid."

"Certainly. I'll send the clearance codes for landing. Serenity Acres has... security features that would preclude a safe landing for an unknown ship."

"Very good. I'll wave once we arrive in Capital City."

"I look forward to it," Inara replied.

-

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own 'em. (Except for Allan and the kids. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place nine years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Takes place five years post "The Bash"

-

-

Thanks again to Woonsocket and Chris for the Beta work

-

Relics

-

Chapter Sixteen

-

Mal was sitting at the desk in his study, going over the books for the ranch when Inara swept into the room. It was late evening and she was dressed for bed.

Mal rubbed his face and smiled, "Kids in bed?"

"Emma is in the nursery and Jeff is asleep," the former companion replied as she slid into Mal's lap.

"Anything wrong?" Mal asked.

"No, just an old friend waved. She is going to be on Boros the day after tomorrow and was wondering if she could visit."

"Of course, Bao-bei," Mal smiled. "Any companion type friends o' yours are welcome. Former clients, however..."

Inara silenced her husband with a kiss. Pulling back for a moment, Inara smiled at her husband, "She's Shedra's sister."

Mal nodded. Shedra had been a close friend of Inara's and had died while saving Zoe's life.

"How long is she staying?"

"Just the day I think."

"I'll wear a clean shirt."

Inara smacked Mal on the arm.

XXXXXXXXXX

You sure you don't mind helping with this?" Alan asked.

"I'm a paralegal. It's my job to sort through endless errata," Annie smiled.

"I do appreciate the help."

"These bastards tried to blow us out of the sky. This is the least I can do."

Allan smiled at her. She would do fine here in this century, "Figuring out how the cortex works okay?"

"It's pretty intuitive," Annie replied. Seems like a souped up Internet for the most part."

"That's it. Just add in the telephone system, cable TV and every other data service and that's the cortex," Allan replied.

"I think I have the hang of it."

"I'll leave you to it then," Allan smiled.

Turning, he left Annie to her work. Exiting the guest house, Allan heard the distant report of gunshots. Zoe was brushing Sylvia up on her pistol technique.

Deciding to wander down towards the barn, Allan spied Melissa in the riding corral. It looked like Mal was giving the teen a riding lesson. Allan also noticed that Sam, one of Mal's hired hands was watching the girl closely. Sam was only eighteen and it looked to Allan's eyes that the lad was a bit smitten with her.

Walking further along, he spotted Kaylee and Vonda working on Serenity. Kaylee had been giving the young woman a basic course in spaceship and shuttle repair.

With a wave to the pair, Allan continued down the path to the creek that ran through the property. They had built a small bridge over the stream. Largely so the horses could cross easier. It was also a nice spot to sit and think.

Sitting down with his feet dangling over the edge, Allan stared down at the waters surface.

He didn't know how long he had sat there. After a while, he looked up to see Zoe, Sylvia and Sara walking towards him. Sara walked between her mother and her adopted aunt. Holding hands with them both.

Breaking away, Sara ran up to her father, wrapping her small arms around his neck, "Hi Daddy," She said after kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, baby mine," Allan smiled.

"What ya doin?"

"Thinking."

"Bout what?"

Allan smiled, "About how lucky I am."

Sara cocked her head. Her curls bouncing, "Lucky?"

"Cause I got you and Momma and Aunt Sylvia and the others," Allan replied as he pulled the squealing child into his arms and began tickling her.

Sylvia shot Zoe a glance, "A natural isn't he."

"That he is," Zoe smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan decided that he needed a break from the stress of the last few days. Instead, he decided to institute a new tradition at Serenity Acres. In the last few years that the crew had lived here on Boros, they had missed the communal meals they had together. Of course they dined together when Serenity was flying but it wasn't the same.

Allan bounced the idea off Mal and he readily agreed. From now on, every Friday night, they would gather at one of the houses and have dinner together. The whole crew, kids and whomever guests happened to be in town.

The cooking and hosting chores would alternate between the houses. Since it was his idea, Allan assumed responsibility for the first Friday night dinner.

"Annie, could you hand me that pepper mill?" Allan asked.

"Sure," she replied.

Allan smiled and worked on seasoning the steaks currently sizzling on the grille. Chinese lanterns decorated the patio and deck area. A large table had been set and Kaylee was assisting Zoe in setting it. Sara, Jeff and Becca were playing tag in the yard while little Jack toddled after them. Simon following his son at a distance.

Jayne and Mal lounged in Allan's deck chairs while Inara fed Emma her bottle on the swing. She was in deep conversation with her friend, Angelique who had arrived that afternoon. Sylvia, River and Melissa were in the kitchen working on the side dishes and Vonda sat at the table, engrossed in a flight manual.

"Motherhood seems to suit you, Inara," Angelique remarked.

"I never thought so myself, until it happened," Inara replied, "But now I wouldn't trade it for the 'Verse."

"In some way's I envy you, dear."

"You could always retire, find a husband..."

"I am far too old for children," Angelique replied.

"Nonsense. Look at Allan there. He was fifty-four when Sara was born."

"He didn't have to carry her though," Angelique smiled.

"No," Inara admitted, smiling herself, "Zoe did that but she is older than I am."

"Still, she is younger than I."

"Enough talk of age," Inara giggled, "We are companions. We don't age. We expand our client base."

"You don't, my dear. Unless you and your husband have an... arrangement?"

"Heavens no," Inara replied, "Mal and I are completely faithful to each other."

"What of your friend, Allan?"

"Never happen. First, he worships the ground Zoe walks on. Second, Zoe could kill him with her pinky. And third, They have Sara."

"They love each other that much?"

"they do. Each has killed for each other."

"That is... enlightening."

XXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, Angelique took her leave. Her pilot, who had waited in her shuttle, flew them back to her ship, docked in Capital City.

As they docked, he turned to her, "Orders?"

"Break something on the engine. As soon as that is done, prepare the spare room for our soon to be arriving guest."

"Yes, Mistress."

Angelique smiled slightly. Soon, Allan Bryant would not only be dead, but humiliated and shamed in the process. And she herself would be seen as the victim.

XXXXXXXXXX

Saturday mornings were pretty laid back at Serenity acres. Allan took Sara and Melissa with him into town to buy groceries. Allan figured that doing something so 'normal' would help the teens adjustment to the future.

Melissa was overwhelmed by the variety of items available in the supermarket. Boros was rich in agriculture so food was plentiful. Everything from locally grown fruits and vegetables to imported seafood from New Melbourne.

As Allan poshed the shopping cart with Sara standing in the front like a grinning figure head on ship, Melissa looked about in wonder. And some confusion. It seemed like half of everything was written in Chinese.

"How do you tell what something is?" she asked.

"Why do you think I bring Sara with me," Allan grinned. "She's five and can read more mandarin than I can."

Sara looked back over her shoulder, "Daddy's not to bright, sometimes."

Melissa snorted and Allan rolled his eyes. "Where are you from, Melissa?"

"From?"

"Back on Earth."

"Oh. I'm from New York."

"City or state?"

"State. Upstate actually."

"Where?"

"Platsburgh."

Allan smiled, "I know that area well. I grew up across the lake in Vermont."

"Wow. We were almost neighbors."

"Pretty much. What did your parents do... before you joined the exodus?"

"Dad owned a hardware store. Mom did the books."

"How did you end up in cryo?"

"Lottery."

"Oh, yes. I remember now. Tier one lottery winners got a berth on one of the ships. Tier two went into cryo."

Melissa nodded while Allan took a package of sugary cereal away from Sara and put it back on the shelf. She pouted at her father. Allan replaced it with a variety of instant oatmeal that Sara liked instead.

"Daddy..."

"Last thing you need, kiddo, is more sugar," Allan growled with a slight grin on his face.

Sara huffed in frustration.

Melissa grinned at the girl and when Allan wasn't looking, slipped the cereal Sara wanted into the basket.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan was putting the groceries away when he heard a knock at the door. Turning, he saw it was Inara, "Come on in, Inara."

"Am I intruding?" the former companion asked.

"Not at all."

"Where is Zoe?"

"Upstairs. She's giving Sara her bath."

"Ah," Inara replied.

"Something up?"

"I have a bit of a favor to ask."

Allan sat on a stool in at the breakfast bar, "Shoot."

"My friend, Angelique... she just waved. Apparently, her ship has broken down. The maintenance crews at Capital City are backlogged and she asked if perhaps you could come and take a look?"

"I suppose I could. Did you ask Kaylee?"

"Simon is doing the prenatal exams on our guests and River. She can't get away because of Becca and Jack."

Allan looked at his watch. It would take half an hour to fly to Capital City in one of the shuttles. Two or three hours for diagnostics... half an hour back...

"I think I can do it. I'll just run upstairs and let Zoe know what's up."

Inara looked relived, "Thank you so much."

"No problem. Let her know I'm on the way."

"Certainly."

XXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes later, Allan launched in shuttle two, heading for Capital City. Zoe grumbled something about that last time she let him out of her sight in Capital City but Allan assured her that since Niska was dead and he was only going to be fixing a ship belonging to the Guild, parked at the secured port facilities, he would be perfectly safe.

Reluctantly, Zoe agreed but insisted her husband bring his gun. Allan assured her that the emergency beacon in his wedding band was fully charged.

Climbing into the early afternoon sky, Allan relaxed in the pilot's seat. Too bad Vonda was getting her ultra sound done today. This would have been a nice trip to introduce her to flying a shuttle.

It was normally a one hour trip if done wholly in the atmosphere. Instead, Allan flew a suborbital path that would cover the distance in half the time.

Directed to the executive section of the port by traffic control, Allan landed next to the virtually brand new, Wessex class yacht. About half the size of Serenity. It had plenty of room and had enough range to get nearly anywhere in the core or to the border worlds like Boros.

Hefting his toolbox, Allan stepped from the shuttle and headed for the yacht. He was met at the hatch by Angelique's pilot, Jacques.

"Mr. Bryant. I'm so glad you could come. Mistress Angelique is rather impatient to be underway."

"No problem. I'm glad to help. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Something with the gravity drive. I can repair minor things, I really am not qualified to deal with something like that."

Allan smiled at the man, "Lead the way."

Jacques led Allan through the tastefully appointed ship. Heading aft, Jacques opened the door to the ships small engine room.

Allan looked around. The space was clean and spartan. The small radion core engine sat in it's housing in the center of the deck. Allan looked at the pilot, "What did it do?"

"When I tried to take off. I got a warning for the G-line on the grav drive. I shut down immediately."

"Good call. If it had failed while you were still lifting, she would have dropped like a rock."

"My thought as well."

Allan wasn't very familiar with this model of engine. Being practically brand new, things were smaller and more streamlined than Serenity's power plant.

"Got a maintenance manual somewhere?"

"Right here," Jacques replied, handing Allan a small data pad. Allan frowned slightly. He much preferred a real manual with pages to look through.

Pulling up a schematic of the drive system, Allan located the G-line on the diagram. The offending part was on the bottom of the casing. Setting down the data pad, Allan grabbed a set of wrenches and laid on the floor. Carefully he slid under the engine.

After a couple of minutes, he called out to Jacques, "Found it! Loose connector on the sensor."

"That's it?"

"Yep. Easy fix. I'll safety wire it back. You better speak with who does your maintenance. Someone didn't properly secure the connector."

"Thank Buddha for small favors," Jacques replied.

"There. All done," Allan said as he began to wiggle out from underneath the engine.

Jacques offered Allan a hand to help stand up. Just as he rose to his feet, using his free hand, Jacques jabbed Allan with a hypo gun.

"What the hell?" Allan cried out before slumping unconscious to the deck.

Jacques just smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

River drew in a sharp breath. Her eyes shooting wide open.

"Sorry Mei-mei. The gel is kind of cold," Simon said as he began to moved the ultrasound head across his pregnant sisters abdomen.

"Not that, Simon. I felt a flash of alarm from Allan. Then nothing."

Simon stopped his exam, "Are you sure?"

"He is too far away to read. I just caught a burst of emotion."

"Inara said he was in Capital City, working on her friend's ship. He probably dropped something on his toe."

River smiled at her brother. "Perhaps you are right. Allan can be a bit of a klutz from time to time."

"He once told me if he didn't draw blood at least once while working on machinery, he wasn't working hard enough," Simon chuckled, "Now let's get a look at my niece."

River laid back while her brother scanned her womb. Smiling at the fuzzy image of her and Jayne's child. Despite her smile, something nagged at the back of River's mind. Once Simon was done, she would be able to find a quiet place and focus harder on Allan.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan awoke fuzzily. As his vision cleared, he saw that he was in what looked like one of the cabins on the yacht. He also realized that he was bound, spread eagle on the bed and he was as naked as the day he came crying.

"I gotta stop coming to Capital City. Bad stuff always happens," he muttered to himself.

"Ah, I see you're awake," said a melodic voice.

Allan looked towards the door, Angelique stood there, dressed only in a silk robe, "No offense, but I'm not much into bondage," Allan muttered.

Angelique smiled, "Ah, but you see. I am. I was the instructor in that discipline at the training house."

"Sorry, but uh, I am married."

"I know. That is what makes this so much more satisfying."

"Huh?"

"You see Mr. Bryant. You are going to rape me. And then, thanks to the drug that all companions have available to them, you will die. And in the process, be humiliated and vilified when this becomes public. Imagine the scandal. A prominent business and family man like yourself, who raped a well respected companion. Well I'm sure that your wife will be devastated at your double life."

"Go to hell" Allan growled, "Besides, it would be kind of hard for me to do anything to you trussed up like this."

"You see. That is the beauty of my plan," Angelique smiled, evilly, "There will even be forensic evidence of your crime. Thanks to this..." The companion held up a small syringe.

"What's that?"

"Vigorall. Companions use it for their clients who have... shall we say... performance problems?"

"Get away from me, "Allan growled.

"Oh, I intend to get much closer to you."

"Why the hell are you doing this?"

"Because of you. My sister, Shedra is dead."

Allan's eyes widened realization as as Angelique jabbed him with the drug. A warm sensation flowed through his body. Despite his trying to stop it, Allan's body reacted involuntarily to the drug. He began to feel himself harden.

Angelique injected herself with another syringe.

"What's that?" Allan asked, trying to think of anything but what was about to happen.

"It has no official name. It is an engineered poison. It attaches to testosterone and is spread through sexual contact. It is harmless to to females. Males on the other hand... well it is not a pleasant way to go. The poison behaves a great deal like high dose radiation."

Allan began screaming in his mind. Projecting himself to River. At the same time he tried to activate the beacon built into his wedding band.

"Looking for this?" Angelique smiled as she held up Allan's ring.

"Fuck!" Allan swore.

"That's exactly what we are going to do," Angelique replied as she dropped her robe to the floor. There were red marks on her body, "Jacques did this. It must be convincing for the authorities."

While Allan screamed and squirmed, trying to break free, Angelique crawled on top of her captive and straddled his hips.

-

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own 'em. (Except for Allan and the kids. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place nine years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Takes place five years post "The Bash"

-

AN: I'm much happier with how this chapter turned out. One more to go after this one. There are still some loose ends to be tied up.

Warning for mature themes of sexual assault and it's aftermath.

-

Thanks again to Woonsocket and Chris for the Beta work

-

Relics

-

Chapter Seventeen

-

"Excuse me, Zoë?"

"What is it, Annie?" Zoë replied as the young woman entered the house.

"I was looking for Allan. I think I found something."

Zoë motioned Annie to the breakfast bar, where Inara sat, sipping on a cup of tea. Sara and Jeff were playing a game in the living room.

"Allan's not here," Zoë replied as she took her own seat. "Tea?"

"Sure," Annie replied, sitting next to Inara. She placed a data pad on the counter. "I've been looking at the public tax records of the executives of the three shipping companies and I saw that all have something in common."

"What's that?" Inara asked.

"I don't know what it is. But all three have declared payments to a certain account code."

"May I see?" Inara asked.

Annie slid the pad across to the former companion.

Inara saw the account listed and smiled, "That is the code used when contracting with the guild. It affords the client some privacy but also makes sure the numbers match with what the guild files when they too pay their taxes."

"Oh," Annie replied.

"It is unusual though. The first six digits signify the guild but the last three are different. Regular companions use an eight or nine hundred series code. This is a seven hundred. That's an administrative code, if I recall correctly," Inara said, deep in thought.

Zoë's face darkened, "Inara... your friend, Angelique. She's not a practicing companion anymore, is she?"

"No... she is an administrator."

"Just like the code," Zoë mused.

"Zoë, you can't be insinuating that Angelique could have anything to do with all this."

"I'm just thinking here, 'Nara. Just seems an awful coincidence is all."

Inara was deep in thought for a moment. She looked up suddenly, "Merciful Buddha!"

"What is it, 'Nara?" Zoë asked.

"Angelique. She waved me a day before we were attacked on Serenity."

"What did you tell her?" Zoë asked.

"That were were about thirty hours out. She wanted to speak again once we were home."

"And she suddenly showed up here on Boros, a couple of days after."

"Zoë... I..."

"Don't worry on it 'Nara. Might not be her fault. Might just be a coincidence. Either way I think we need to go to Capital City."

River suddenly burst through the door She was wearing loose pants to cover her baby bump and her bulletproof flight jacket. Katana slung across her back and a pistol hung from her hip. Jayne stood behind his wife, Vera cradled in his hands.

"Allan's in trouble."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why?" Allan croaked out. Fighting back the nausea wracking his body.

"It's simple, Mr. Bryant... or should I call you Allan. Seeing that we are on such intimate terms now."

"Got to hell," Allan growled, fighting back dry heaves.

After pulling her robe back on, Angelique reached over and undid the restraints on Allan's feet and hands. He tried to lunge at her but instead, fell to the floor. Bruises forming quickly as the poison in his system broke down the cell membranes.

"Revenge, Allan. Sweet simple revenge. My sister died by your hand. Now you will die by mine."

"Shedra... was... killed by... John... Lassiter," Allan gasped out before vomiting on the thick carpet. There was fresh blood visible in the fluid.

"I'm quite surprised you are still conscious. You must have a very strong constitution."

Allan struggled to his knees. After vomiting, he felt marginally better. If he was going to die, he was taking this bitch with him. His eyes looked about the small cabin, looking for anything he could use as a weapon.

"Looking for your gun?" Angelique teased, holding it up. "Quite the antique. Just like you."

Allan tried to stand. His head was swimming."I'll kill you."

"Hardly. You shall be dead in moments. Then I will place a frightened call to the authorities. Explaining how you shot and killed my pilot and then raped me. Such a tragic tale."

"Didn't shoot him," Allan gasped out.

"No, but I did with your gun. Ballistics is such a precise science."

Allan struggled to his feet, fueled solely by adrenaline, "Why the ships?"

Angelique glared at Allan, "Back story. Makes you look desperate enough to do something rash. Also it benefits my... friends."

Allan staggered a step in Angelique's direction, fire in his eyes.

"Still trying to kill me? You can barely stand. And I was an instructor in self defense. You have no chance."

Allan's vision was fading. He made a last vain attempt to reach the woman but instead crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"Pity. I would have enjoyed playing with you, had we the chance," Angelique smiled. She knelt down to check Allan's pulse. She was surprised to see that he still had one.

Composing herself, she administered the eye drops that would make it look like she had been crying. Now all she had to do was walk to the cortex screen on the bridge and call the authorities.

As she turned to leave the soon to be dead man, she thought she heard a clap of thunder outside the ship. She thought it strange as it was a lovely day outside.

XXXXXXXXXX

The thunderclap was in fact a sonic boom as River dove Shuttle One out of the sky. Port control was yelling at her but Simon explained over the cortex that there was a medical emergency and he utilized a Companions Guild priority code provided by Inara.

River landed next to Shuttle Two. The engines hadn't even spooled down when Zoë and Jayne erupted from the hatch, River, Simon and Inara at their heels. Everyone had a weapon out and ready. Even Inara.

The Wessex's hatch was closed but not locked. Jayne wrenched it open and Zoë tossed in two flash bangs. The hull rang from the detonations.

River launched herself through the hatch with Zoë and Jayne following. Simon readied his pistol and entered behind them. Taking a deep breath, Inara entered as well.

Startled by the explosions, Angelique locked the door to the room. She was trapped inside with Allan. She didn't know what was happening.

River walked unerringly to the small stateroom stepping over the body of the dead pilot who lay in the corridor. Jayne took position on one side of the door while Zoë positioned herself in front.

Jayne pounded his fist on the locked door. River smiled when she saw the unlock code pop into Angelique's mind. She punched in the code to unlock the door.

With a nod from Zoë. Jayne slid the door open and Zoë rushed in...

And came to a stop as she saw her husband, face down on the carpet while Angelique held Allan's own gun to his head. Zoë also noted that her husband was naked.

"Don't come any closer!"

"Put the gun down you yao guai hu li jing," Zoë snarled.

"Chu ni duh!"

"I'll kill you where you stand."

"And by reflex, I'll put a bullet through his head," Angelique snarled back.

"Not if I shoot you in the brain stem," River said as she slid into the room, pistol aimed precisely at the bottom of the companion's skull.

Looking a bit like a caged animal and realizing that there was no way out, Angelique moved the gun from Allan's head to her own. Before she could pull the trigger, River lunged forward and knocked it from her grasp.

Angelique tried to lash out at the young woman but River easily sidestepped the blow. Distracted by River, Angelique never saw Zoë move up behind her. Likewise she never saw the butt of Zoë's mare's leg come down on the back of her head.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan thought he could hear voices. His first coherent thought was that he must be in hell because angels shouldn't sound like Simon.

Blinking his eyes open. Allan immediately shut them again, wincing from the pain induced by the lights. He moaned slightly.

"Allan? Baby?" He heard someone say. 'Now that had to be an angel,' he thought. 'Because it sounded like Zoë.'

"Daddy?"

Allan's eyes shot open.

"Sara?" he croaked.

"Welcome back," Zoë said.

Allan blinked to focus his eyes. Leaning over him was Zoë, holding Sara in her arms. As his vision cleared further, Allan realized that he was in Serenity's infirmary.

"I... go somewhere?" Allan croaked out.

"Nearly," Zoë replied softly. There was the hint of a tear running down her face.

"Sorry."

"You better be," Zoë smiled. "And I ain't lettin you outta my sight, ever again."

"Yeah," Sara pouted. "Unless it's with Aunt River or Uncle Jayne."

"Yes, ma'am," Allan smiled slightly.

Zoë set Sara down, "Baby, can you go see what Becca and Jeff are doing?"

Sara looked up at her mother, "You gonna yell at him?"

"Yep."

"Good," Sara replied before scampering off.

Despite the pain he felt, Allan smiled. Then he remembered what had happened to him. All the carefully maintained emotional barriers suddenly fell and he began to sob.

"Shhhh, it's okay, Bao-bei," Zoë soothed. She wrapped her arms around her husband on the bed, "'Nara got the whole story outta that fengle bitch."

"I betrayed you," Allan sniffled.

"No, she drugged and raped you. Had you trussed up like a turkey. Bitch even took a capture of it. It's all there. Murdering her pilot, admitting to the attacks on the ships... everything. Ain't your fault Bao-bei. You fought her all the way."

"I should be dead," Allan replied. A shudder running through his frame, "How come I'm not?"

Simon cleared his throat and stepped forward. "The only antidote to the poison she forced on you is the drug regimen I had you on for your radiation poisoning." Simon laid a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder.

Allan nodded. Regaining his composure somewhat, "She was surprised when I was able to get up."

"The medication in your blood fought the poison. I've given you a booster dose. I'll need to continue monitoring you for a few days but so far, things look encouraging."

"Why am I on Serenity?"

"We came after you in 'Nara's shuttle," Zoë replied, "Mal and Kaylee followed with Serenity."

"You actually let him fly?" Allan smiled weakly.

"Since River was flyin the shuttle, he sorta had too. Vonda helped him fly." Zoë smiled back.

Allan smiled, "Good." Suddenly he yawned.

"You better get some rest, Husband."

"Where is that bitch?" Allan asked. "Is she dead?"

"Feds have her. Guild's none too pleased either. Already they're willin to pay restitution to the families o' the ships crews that were killed."

Allan nodded and yawned again, "Too bad..."

"Get some rest, Baby. We'll be home in a bit. River's prepping for takeoff now."

"Okay," Allan replied as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Marlin Aguirre was a happy man. Not only did his company, Osiris Shipping, have a near stranglehold on shipping orders from Blue Sun, his mistress would soon return from her trip to Boros. He shuddered with the memory of the pleasure she could bring to him with her implements. He particularly enjoyed her whip technique.

"Mr. Aguirre?" his secretary called over the intercom. "There's woman here to see you. Says it's urgent"

Aguirre smiled. Angelique was early. He was just rising to his feet when the door slammed open and three armed Fed's entered. Behind them strode a tall, attractive brunette. She was the first to speak

"Marlin Aguirre, I presume?"

"What is the meaning of this. Who are you people?"

"These gentlemen are Federal Marshals. My name is Frederica Cobb and I work for Blue Sun Security."

"What?"

"Sargent?" Fred asked.

"Marlin Aguirre, you are hereby bound by law."

"This is preposterous!"

The Fed ignored the businessman, "The charges are conspiracy, securities fraud, accessory to attempted murder, accessory to murder, accessory to piracy and accessory to terrorism. Place your hands on top of your head."

"I... but..."

Fred smiled as the sputtering hundan was led away in cuffs. She stepped aside as a team of Federal tech experts entered the office and began going through the files. Elsewhere in the building, more techs were doing the same to the computer system and file rooms.

Glad to have taken this little side trip at her Fiancé's request, Fred wondered how Oso was doing on Londinium with his own operation..

XXXXXXXXXX

At the same time Fred was introducing herself to Marlin Aguirre, Oso strode into the executive offices of Golden Dragon Transportation. He was followed by four Federal Marshals. Entering the outer office of the chairman, he pulled out his Blue Sun company ID.

"Ora Tangaroa to see Mr. Hao Zhao... I don't have an appointment."

The secretary paled at the sight of the man mountain in before her. Despite his expensively tailored suit and polite tone of voice, Reba Bright was frightened.

"He... he's not in today," Reba stammered.

"Please. Do not stand up for him. It will only lead to your own arrest for obstruction of justice," Oso smiled.

Reba nodded and pushed a button on the intercom, "Mr. Zhao, a Mr. Tangaroa to see you sir."

"Who?" replied a male voice.

Moving quickly, the Marshals kicked in the inner office doors, " Hao Zhao. You are hereby bound by law," stated the lieutenant in charge.

The process was repeated on Shinon except it was Marion Vorrasi who did the door kicking in. She and three Federal officers forced entry to the luxury apartment belonging to Noah Irwin, CEO of Shinon Shipping.

Still trying to awaken, the drowsy man was lead away in handcuffs and not much else. The Companion he had contracted with for the evening was allowed to leave after being questioned briefly.

Over the next few days. Twenty other arrests were made. Mostly low level mangers who were involved with the plot to blow up ships. Including a manger from Blue Sun's own dispatch office. He had provided the shipping schedules and transponder codes of the ships struck.

A few minor players slipped through the cracks. Mostly the one's involved with the actual placement of the bombs.

The transponder and pulse beacon codes for the pirate vessels hired to directly attack the transports were recovered from the sized files and sent to the fleet.

Within ten days, all had been blown to dust when confronted by Alliance fleet units. They were given the chance to surrender but each one tried to flight back, a futile gesture since several of the pirates were spotted by cruisers.

In a plea for leniency, Angelique told everything she knew. She had been the driving force against the attacks. Both to further the ambitions of her shipping company cohorts and extract her misguided revenge on Allan Bryant.

The fact that she was willing to order the shooting down of Serenity when she knew that not only her supposed friend Inara was on board but five children as well didn't help her case much. She was immediately expelled from the Companions Guild and her accounts seized.

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan spent ten days after the attack recuperating in bed. The first few days he could barely move. The poison had wreaked havoc on his body and combined with the radiation dose he had received a few weeks previously. He was quite ill. And not all of his pain was physical.

Simon checked on him twice a day and Zoë made sure he was comfortable. Allan had fallen into a bout of mild depression and nothing Zoe could think of could snap him out of it. After a week of alternating staring at the ceiling or quietly crying , Sara walked into her parents bedroom, crawled up on the bed and said that she missed her daddy.

That was the catalyst Allan needed to get out of bed and start living again.

Zoë came back from running errands and found her husband, sitting on the sofa, reading a story to Sara. Even though she could read already, Sara loved it when Allan read to her. After seeing that, Zoë knew that her husband would be okay.

Allan proved it that night when he and Zoë made love for the first time since the rape. As they fell asleep that night, wrapped in each others arms, Allan finally was able to free himself from the demon's haunting his soul.

-

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own 'em. (Except for Allan and the kids. they're mine) I'm just playing. No money being made.

-

This story takes place nine years after Serenity (BDM) and has the established couples of Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara, Zoë/Allan and Jayne/River. Takes place five years post "The Bash"

-

AN: Last story in this arc.

-

Thanks again to Woonsocket and Chris for the Beta work

-

Relics

-

Chapter Eighteen

-

Allan showed no emotion on his face while he waited for the verdict to be read. Sitting in the gallery behind the prosecution table, flanked by Zoë and Inara, he instead looked over at the woman who, in her quest for vengeance, had caused the deaths of over one hundred people. Allan had nearly been one of her victims. Twice.

To her credit, Angelique stood proudly before the court next to her public defender. Since the Guild had crashed her accounts, she hadn't been able to afford any other legal aid.

The judge looked over at the forewoman of the jury. "Have you reached a verdict?"

"We have, your Honor," she replied as she handed the small slip of paper to the Bailiff.

Taking the paper from the man, the judge read it and nodded. He looked at the plaintiff.

"Miss Angelique. Are you ready to receive judgment?"

The former companion nodded, "Yes, your Honor."

The Judge looked at her gravely. "This court finds you guilty of all charges. Due to your cooperation, I hereby commute the death sentence and instead, sentence you to one hundred years each, for each of your victims. To be served on the penal moon. Your sentence is to be served consecutively and without chance for parole. Officers, take her into custody. Court is adjourned."

With the sound of the Judge's gavel, Angelique nearly collapsed. The court officers had to practically drag her from the courtroom.

Allan stood and shook hands with the prosecutor before turning to leave. Outside, he was mobbed by reporters from all over the core. Surrounded by Oso, Fred, Marion and Israel, Allan, Inara and Zoë moved through the press of bodies and entered a waiting limousine.

Slumping back in the seat, Allan rubbed his eyes. He fished his new glasses out of his jacket pocket and slid them on. The poison that had gone through his system had affected his eyes slightly. While it was correctable by laser surgery he needed to heal for at least a year before it was attempted.

He had four and a half months to go. In the meantime, he could live with wearing glasses.

"You okay, Baby?" Zoë asked him.

"I'm just glad that's over."

"Me too," Zoë agreed.

"The Guild as well," Inara commented. "This has been a huge black eye for them."

Allan nodded in agreement as the limo pulled from the curb and merged with the heavy New London traffic.

"Spaceport, Boss?" Israel asked from the front seat.

Allan nodded. "Spaceport."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan smiled as the limo pulled up in front of Serenity. Stepping outside into the sunshine, he looked around with satisfaction. Time for a reunion of sorts and the end of a very long journey.

Allan didn't sit in the co-pilot's seat as was his custom. Instead, he stood behind the chair to lend moral support to the woman who sat there. Mal stepped beside Allan and placed his hand on the woman's shoulder...

"All yours, Sylvia. Take us up."

Sylvia smiled and looked over her shoulder to where Melissa held her two week old son, Derrick Pierce, Jr. Derrick was a happy baby and made noises in his adopted big sister's arms.

Turning back to the controls, the former Captain of the Kansas smoothly lifted Serenity into the air. In the pilot's seat sat Vonda Harrell. River was nearing her due date and could no longer fit behind the controls. Instead, she stood behind Vonda while holding Vonda's five day old daughter who she had named Meghan.

Needless to say, Simon had been rather busy delivering babies the last few weeks. Annie had delivered her son, Kyle, two weeks before Sylvia and River was due any day now. He vowed that he was done delivering babies after River, stating that if he had wanted to become an Obstetrician, he would have gone to school for it.

As Serenity broke atmo, their destination became visible. Escorted by a pair of gunships, Serenity approached the massive ship just being eased into her new orbit around Londinium.

After over four hundred years, Kansas had finally reached her destination.

The tugs did their final maneuvers and Kansas was stable in her orbit. Throughout the trip to the core, engineers had repaired systems all over the ship and had even patched all the hull breaches. Work would continue over the next year or so to get the massive vessel truly space worthy again. Once her new engines were fitted, Kansas would become a traveling museum.

And Sylvia Marsh would be her Captain again.

With ease, Sylvia maneuvered Serenity into Kansas' main docking bay. As soon as the bay re-pressurized, the crew who had been repairing the ship marched into the massive space.

After shutting down, the crew and guests of Serenity made their way to the cargo bay. With a smile on his face, Allan opened the ramp.

As the ramp clanged to the deck, a bosun sounded two notes on his pipe in the old naval tradition, "Captain on deck!"

The assembled personnel came to attention.

Sylvia was trying to hold back tears. It wasn't good form to cry in front of her crew.

Her crew. Sylvia had a crew again. She had a ship again. Ghosts and all.

Derrick in her arms, Sylvia descended the ramp, followed by Allan, Zoë and Sara. Richard Farnsworth, the Prime Minister along with Admiral Shen greeted her. Sylvia tried to come to attention which was hard to do with an infant in her arms. The Admiral just grinned.

"I think we can dispense with the formalities, Captain."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Richard, how are you?" Allan said as he stepped up behind Sylvia.

"I am well. And Zoë, you are as lovely as ever."

"Ahem," said a small voice.

"And you too, Sara," the Prime Minister smiled.

"Thanks," Sara replied, beaming.

"Is everything set?" Allan asked.

"It is," Admiral Shen replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

"My god," Sylvia whispered as she and the other Kansas survivors led the procession into the starboard pasture on the farm ship.

There were at least a thousand people waiting, seated in chairs set up in front of a small stage. Members of Parliament, Government officials, the who's who of the Alliance. Off to one side in the huge space lay several thousand flag draped coffins...

This was a funeral.

A graves registry team had identified each body recovered from Kansas. Four coffins were set apart from the others. Next to each was a large photo of the individual within, taken from the ships data bank.

A fifth photo stood next to the separated coffins. It was a photo of Derrick Pierce. Kansas' chief engineer and the father of Sylvia's child.

On the stage stood representatives from every major religious group. Catholic and Christian shepherds, a Buddhist Monk, A Rabbi, a Muslim Cleric and even a Shinto Priest. The entire crowd came to their feet as the group entered. The company of soldiers detailed as the honor guard came to attention.

The front row of coffins belonged to the crew. Sylvia walked along the line of sealed metal coffins and paused next to the two at the end of the line.

Inside lay the remains belonging to Chief Navigator, Manfred Ditz, and First Officer, George Tashima. Their photo's smiled at their Captain.

Tears ran down Sylvia's face. She stepped up and laid a hand on George's coffin. Looked at the child in her arms and smiled through her tears, "Thank you, George... I forgive you."

They slowly made their way forward to the four coffins set aside. The bodies of Melissa's parents, Annie's husband and Vonda's fiancé. As the women said their goodbyes, Sylvia stood in front of the photo of Derrick. She kissed her fingers and laid them on the lips of her lovers photo.

Looking down at her son, Sylvia whispered, "This is your Daddy."

A few steps behind, Allan too, had trouble keeping tears at bay. He knew the entire command crew of Kansas and considered them friends.

He paused by the coffin containing George Tashima as well. Looking at the photo and imagining him like that and not as the body he had seen on the bridge that day, months ago.

"Thanks, George."

After some personal time, they all filed onto the stage and took their seats. Even Mal, with his distaste for religion was quiet and reserved. Holding Jeff in his lap while Inara wiped tears away. Kaylee was sobbing, while holding Becca and even Jayne looked a bit misty eyed, even though he would deny it to his dying day. River and Zoë were also moved by the solemness of the occasion. A single tear ran down the cheek of each woman.

The gathered religious representatives spoke in turn, the order picked at random. Afterwards, The Prime Minister spoke. Richard touched on how brave the ships complement was. And how they faced certain death with dignity. Every word and image from the ceremony was carried live on the cortex.

Throughout the observance, River had been shifting uncomfortably. Her pregnancy had been trying these last few months due to her small stature.

"Riv? You okay?" Jayne asked.

"Umm, not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Membranes have ruptured."

"What?"

"My water just broke."

XXXXXXXXXX

The dignitaries had all left except for Richard. Who, surprisingly waited outside Serenity's infirmary like everyone else. If someone had told him ten years ago that Mal wold be sitting on the sofa next to the Alliance Prime Minister while they awaited the birth of his pilot's child... he would have called them fengle.

The tears of earlier in the day had turned to hopeful anticipation when River had gone into labor.

Simon had chided his sister for not telling him about her contractions sooner. As they all waited, Inara and Kaylee had gone to make sandwiches. It was approaching nine at night, ship's time. Simon hadn't wanted to undock with Kansas until the baby was born.

Zoë looked around and didn't spot her husband anywhere. Excusing herself, she walked out into the cargo bay. Not finding him there, she followed a hunch and exited Serenity into Kansas' huge docking bay. She smiled when she saw her husband a hundred metes away, slowly walking around the outside of one of Kansas' shuttles. Shuttles that looked just like Allan's old ship, Free Bird.

"An old friend?" Zoë asked as she walked up to her husband.

Allan smiled at her and patted the landing gear of the small ship, "Might say that. I drew up the basic design for these in high school."

"Always had your eyes on the stars?"

Allan nodded, "Yeah."

Zoë snuggled up next to Allan and he put his arm around her shoulders. "Am I an uncle yet?"

"Not yet."

"Sara asleep?"

"She's napping with Becca. They both want to see the baby as soon as she's born."

"Cant blame them. So do I."

"Then you better get your pi-gu back inside."

"Yes, Ma'am," Allan grinned.

"I wonder if they'll let me have one of these," Allan said with a smirk on his face as he pointed at the line of fifteen identical shuttles, "You know... for sentimental reasons."

Zoë giggled and kissed him as they strolled across the decking heading back to Serenity.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can't!"

"Yes you can, Mei-mei. Just a little more," Simon replied, encouraging his sister.

Another contraction wracked her small frame. River screamed and pushed.

And into the world came River and Jayne's daughter. The newborn started crying as soon as she was in her uncles hands.

Simon expertly tied off the cord and smiled at his ashen faced brother-in-law, "Jayne, do you want to cut the cord?"

Jayne could only nod as he reached out with trembling hands and cut the cord. The Alliance navy nurse attached to Kansas took the infant from Simon and began cleaning her up.

Wrapped in a blanket, the woman handed River her daughter. Jayne wiped the sweat from his wife's brow.

"Look at what we made," the big man gushed.

River grinned through her exhaustion, holding her daughter for the first time. A face with wide blue eyes topped by a shock of dark hair looked back at them. River thought she was going to melt with the joy she felt at that moment.

Everything she had endured. The Academy, Reavers, being insane... All led to this moment.

"Has your eyes," She whispered to Jayne.

"Got your nose," Jayne replied, a huge grin splitting his face.

"Congratulations, Mei-mei," Simon smiled.

"Thank you, Ge-ge."

"Will you require anything more from me, Dr. Tam?" the nurse asked.

"No. Thank you for your assistance, Lieutenant."

"My pleasure. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Cobb."

River smiled at the woman, and Jayne nodded. His eyes never leaving his daughters face.

"Have you picked out a name yet?" Simon asked.

"We have," River replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

The door to the infirmary opened and Jayne followed the nurse out of the room, a tiny bundle in his massive arms.

"Everybody, come meet Rachel Radiant Reagan Cobb."

Jayne was mobbed by the crew.

"She's so cute..."

"Got your eyes..."

"That's River's nose for sure..."

"Prettier than you are, that's for sure," Mal commented. Receiving an elbow from Inara for his trouble.

"Reagan I can understand," Allan asked, "But Radiant?"

"My Ma's first name. She don't like it much so she uses her middle name... Veronica."

"I see," Allan smiled. He stuck his head inside the infirmary where River was recovering, "How ya' doing kiddo?"

"I am well, Da-shu."

"Can we leave yet, Simon?"

"Yes. We can leave now. Home to Boros?"

"Not quite. Already talked to Mal. Stopping on Osiris first. I figure Gabe and Regan need to meet their newest grandchild."

"I think so, too," Simon smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kansas, this is Serenity. Ready to depart."

"Stand by Serenity," replied the voice on the com.,"Depressurizing bay now."

Visible through the bridge windows in the bay observation gallery, Allan could see Admiral Shin and the Prime Minister waving. Red lights flashed and the the air began to evacuate the bay. Allan heard the familiar pops from Serenity's hull as the bay approached vacuum.

"Serenity, outer door is open and the gravity is off. Depart at your discretion."

"Copy, Kansas," Allan replied as he gently eased the Firefly out of the bay.

As soon as he was clear, Allan engaged the engines and slowly pulled away from Kansas. He grinned at Sylvia in the co-pilots seat.

"Want to fly her for a while?"

"That's okay. You can do it."

Allan nodded. "It seems fitting you know."

"What does?"

"River giving birth. After all that's happened on Kansas, a birth seemed appropriate."

Sylvia smiled slightly, "You're right."

"Go, see to Derrick. I got this."

"Thanks, Allan."

As Sylvia left the bridge, Allan glanced at the clock. It was just after midnight.

"What a day," Allan said out loud.

"Can say that again, Husband," Zoë said as she entered the bridge.

Allan smiled. "Sara finally go to sleep?"

"Took a while. Kept wanting to see Rachel again."

"I can understand that."

Zoë sat in her husbands lap, "Sylvia going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I think she will be."

"So she's really taking the job to be Captain o' the Kansas again?"

"Yeah. Once she's off maternity leave. Another eight months or so. It's going to be a civilian crew. She's resigning her commission. Admiral Shen said something about bankrupting the fleet paymaster if he had to shell out four hundred years worth of back pay..." Allan finished with a grin.

"So, she'll be the Captain of a museum?"

"Yup." Allan replied.

"What about Vonda, Annie and Melissa?"

"Taken care of," Allan smiled. "I got Vonda a piloting job. Seems Gabriel Tam needs a shuttle pilot to fly him between the house and the winery he bought in New Nampa on Osiris."

Zoë kissed Allan and smiled." Keeping them in the family, huh?"

"Yup. Also it will give Reagan a baby to dote on since Rachel won't be around much."

"Thought of everything haven't you?"

"I am a genius," Allan grinned.

"So you keep telling me. What about the others?"

"Jacob put in a good word. Soon as we get back to Boros, Annie has a job waiting at the county prosecutors office as a paralegal."

"And Melissa?"

"She needs a year of high school to get her up to the current education standards. Then, due to her semi-celebrity status as a Kansas survivor, she has a fully paid scholarship to Cambridge on Londinium. That way she can be near Sylvia."

"Yep, genius," Zoë smiled.

"You know what the real proof of my intelligence is?"

"What's that?"

"I married you."

-

The End

AN: This arc is done. I think I will take a short break to recharge and then I'll be jumping back in with both feet again. I have an idea for a post Heritage story line that will feature the kids more prominently.

Thanks again for reading.

Brian Gladden


End file.
